


Knowing me, Knowing you

by Writerperson100



Series: Knowing me Knowing you. [1]
Category: That 70’s show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Future Fic, Post-Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 61,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerperson100/pseuds/Writerperson100
Summary: After being cheated on by her second boyfriend, Jackie accepts her aunt’s offer to come live with her.When her past is ready to catch up with Jackie, will she be ready to face it?(I am really bad at summaries, just give it a chance)
Relationships: Eric Forman & Steven Hyde, Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart & Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart & Eric Forman, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Steven Hyde & Michael Kelso
Series: Knowing me Knowing you. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158599
Comments: 114
Kudos: 103





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I always believed that Jackie was a strong independent woman who would not have taken Hyde back so easily. Their relationship truly wasn’t the same after the nurse incident. 
> 
> After all he was the one who taught her that she could do much better.
> 
> IMP: keep an eye on the dates at the beginning of the chapter, this story is going to be This Is Us-y in the sense that the timeline is more or less random, but there is a pre-planned timeline. I promise.
> 
> P.S. this work is probably filled with typos because I type in my phone and somehow autocorrect is never correct. I will edit all the mistakes as soon as the story is finished. I apologise for any mistakes. (Feel free to point them out if your heart desires.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would recommend listening to Knowing me, Knowing you (Abba) before/as you read the prologue, it perfectly matches the theme.

Prologue • 1978

_Begins from the scene at the start of “Immigrant Song” when Jackie walks into the basement._

“Jackie...”

“No no, Steven I’m not here to see you, I’m just here to see Donna.”

“Look I told you I am sorry and I made a mistake, can we just talk please.”

Jackie looks at the boy that she has spent the past year falling in love with and knows that she needs to have this conversation. Not because she is going to forgive him, but because she owes him this conversation. She owes it to herself. 

She nods her head and they silently make their way towards his room as Fez stares at them a little hope shining in his eyes and sadness in Donna’s as she knows what her friends are going to go through in the next 10 mins. 

Shutting the door behind them, Jackie and Hyde turn to each other in the tiny room that only a few weeks ago was both their home. 

Steven reached out to grab Jackie’s hand and she knows she should pull away, but she also knows that this may be the last time they would ever get this chance. 

“Jackie, I know what I did was wrong and it was a mistake. And the thing is I am really really sorry.” 

Jackie tried to interrupt him with no avail. “I know that after Kelso you want to be careful, I get that. But Jackie you can trust me, because I am going try my very very best to trust you. Because I love you, Jackie.”

Those words broke her heart as much as they had the night before in Donna’s room, but she knew what she had to do. Taking a deep breath she pulled her hands out of his and begun to speak. “I know that Steven, and deep down I think I believe it and wanna be with you. But I can’t, it’s like you are not the guy I thought you were. I never thought that you were capable of something so cruel Steven. And I didn’t think that my heart was capable of breaking so much.”

Steven tried to interrupt, but Jackie held her palm up. “My Aunt called my today again. My cousin Carla is going to college in California and so she is not going to have any kid in her house. After she heard that both my parents left and I was living with the Pinciotti’s she asked me to come live with her in Chicago.”

Steven looks shocked. She didn’t even begin to realise the power she held in her palms when it came to him.

“At first I said no, because my life is here in Point Place, but now. Well, now I’m going.”

“Jackie...”

She vigorously shock her head. “No Steven, nothing you say is going to change my mind. I want to go and remember you as my Steven, the boy who gave me his Zeppelin t-shirt, which I am keeping by the way. And the boy who gave me a place to stay when I had none. I am not leaving you Steven, I know exactly what you are thinking. I have to do this, for me. Please understand that.” She looked at him, longing in her eyes as his filled with love and heartache. 

After what seemed like hour he would pulled her into the warmest hug she had ever known and whispered words of love in her ear. 

“I love you too, Steven.”

They hug each other tighter, knowing that this was the last time they would be so close.

Jackie Burkhart walked out of the room a minute later and joined the rest in the basement where she broke the news to those who didn’t know. 

She walked out of the basement an hour later, knowing this was one of the last times she would be there. 

She walked out of Point Place High School a week later, after watching all her friends graduate and knowing there was a “surprise” party waiting for her at the Formans’. 

She drove out of Point Place a day after that, knowing that she probably would never come back. 

Steven Hyde sat in the empty basement, knowing he lost an important part of his childhood, trying his hardest to ignore that he was also losing the one future he was looking forward to.


	2. Don’t be a stranger

Don’t be a Stranger • 26th February 1993

JACKIE

She took the key out her handbag and opened her door, she had a had a day like no other before it. She felt like she wanted to cry, she knew that she needed all her strength to handle the events that had unfolded, she also knew that there was a certain level of comfort waiting for her at home. 

She heard noises from the kitchen and knew her dinner was being prepared, she was glad and absentmindedly touched her ring. 

“Hey Baby, did you see the news today, it was upsetting, I am so tired.”

He smiled from inside the kitchen and she made her way to him and he gave her a small peck on her lips. “I did, a terrorist attack on the World Trade Center, I can’t believe it, I am telling you its this Bill Clinton guy, I don’t trust him, there is just something about him.”

She just smiled at her husband, of course he would say that, “You just think that about everyone who is in the government, I mean come on, would you have rather had Bush be the president, we both knew you weren’t a fan. You just hate The Man.”

He smirked, “Yes Jackie, that I do, but I know today could not have been easy.”

“It wasn’t, having to report sad news never is, we had so many calls into the news station I could not deal. But that’s not all, they gave the promotion to stupid Dave and his stupid face. He does not have the look to be the senior field reporter for the 8 o’clock news but he is going to be. Never mind that I have been working for the 3 o’ clock news for 2 more years than him, I am smarter than him, I am is much better to look at. I mean I even look better than the weather girl, and she is only there because of how she looks. This is so stupid. And I feel like a jerk for being so upset about this on a day that is so important for out country but Steven, I can’t help it if I am better. “ She rants as Steven places 2 plates on the table, with her favourite lasagne and she stops talking to only takes a bite. He interrupts before she can continue. 

“Doll, relax. You are the better reporter, everyone knows that, just give it time, they will realise how bad he is and offer you the job, trust me.”

He put his hand on hers and she relished in its comforts, only to be distracted by the mail on the table, she picked it up and continued her conversation with Steven. 

“Yeah, but this just reminds me of what Donna used to say about women, we should totally have equal rights. Oh my god Steven, when did I get so serious?”

He couldn’t help the smile on his face as his wife continued to read through their mail. “Well, I think it was the time you rejected my first, or maybe second marriage proposal.”

“Well, third time is the charm.” She smiled not looking up. 

“Yeah, yeah…. Look speaking of Donna, I was thinking that…”

Thats when Jackie read the piece of paper in her hand and she couldn’t help but exclaim. “OH MY GOD. Steven, there is an invitation here., to your 15 year high school reunion, why does anyone know where we live? And why is it made out to Mr. and Mrs. Steven Hyde?” She looked at him accusingly. 

Hyde looked sheepish, he knew that he had delayed this conversation for far too long. “Come on Jackie, you know the Formans have our number.”

“Yes Steven, Red and Kitty Forman, not Eric or Donna or even little Luke. Steven you know I don’t like to be in touch with any of them.”

This made him mad. He loved his wife and the life they had together, he really did, but sometimes she could be pig headed. And this was something she just wouldn’t listen on. “Jackie, they are our friends, how do you think they feel. You left without so much as phone number to call you on. And 2 years later when I left I promised I would keep in touch and now they don’t know our number, they don’t know where we live. HELL they don’t even know we got married. Don’t you think they deserve better?”

“Steven,” she said, her tone calm, he didn’t know why bot that worried him. “I have never ever stopped you from being their friend, I know what they mean to you and I would never take that away from you, ever. But I was never a part of the gang, first I was Micheal’s annoying girlfriend and then I was yours. You two were the only people who liked me. You want them to know you are married, tell them, you want them to call here, let them. But I don’t. They don’t need to know where I live, who I married and how to call me. Donna took me in because you asked her, I knew that, I was never stupid. Eric stopped being mean to me and Fez stopped being a creep because they were afraid of you. It wasn’t like they magically had respect for me. For them, I will always be the annoying girl who loves Abba and being rich. And that is part of who I am. I just don’t want to feel bad about myself because of it anymore.”

She took a deep breath and continued. “I love you Steven, I do so much, but in the gang you are Hyde. Hyde was the jerk who told everyone my middle name and asked Micheal how long he would have to deal with the ‘Jackie Experience’. I don’t really know him, but I know I have never gotten along with him. And I don’t hate him like you think I did, he got on my nerves just as much as I got on his, I just don’t feel comfortable with the gang. Even Micheal stops being Micheal and is Kelso. I don’t like Kelso. When it comes to the gang, I just don’t fit in. And I am tired of trying.”

Steven looks in his wife’s eyes and sees a multitude of emotions, there is hurt and happiness but the one that shines through the most is acceptance. She has accepted that those friendships were never hers, and no matter when he says, she will believe it. But he has to try. “Jackie, Donna cried when you didn’t show up to her wedding, she said she always pictured you as the girl next to her. In Eric’s toast he mentioned you twice and the role you played in making sure she didn’t leave him. Fez named his apartment after you and Betsy Kelso’s middle name is Jackie. If you want to believe that they weren’t your friends I can’t stop you, but I think it’s a real waste because they love you.” Jackie can’t help the laugh that leaves her lips, remembering the same words she used the tell the Orphan Boy she loved him. 

“And as for Steven and Hyde, Doll, I haven’t been Hyde since the fateful day in 1982 when you walked into the record store to interview the new illegitimate heir to Grooves.” They both smiled at the memory of day they met again, it was the second chance they had both lost faith in. 

“I love you Steven J. Hyde.” She said leaning into her husband. 

“I love you too, Jackie Burkhart-Hyde.” And they kissed. Just as it was getting steamy, Jackie’s mobile phone (She has a Nokia 101) rang.

Jackie got of Steven lap where she was straddling him and made her way towards her purse to take out her mobile. “You know, these mobiles are just awful inventions, they are gonna go away, trust me. People would much rather use pagers.”

Jackie waved her arm around to silence him before picking up her call, “Uh un…….. okay ………… yes absolutely…………… I understand Mr. Wilson…………… Not at all ………………. I would be delighted. Thank you.”

With that Jackie hung up the phone and turned to Steven with one of the largest smile he had seen. It reminded him of the day he taught her Zen. One of the first times he let himself see how truly beautiful she could be. 

“So, that was the head of my network. They said that I have been doing great work these past few years and wanted to promote me. Said he doesn’t think that I should be restricted to a time slot. After my work in Berlin 4 years ago, they think that I should be the head field reporter on their team. Overseeing every field reporter. Steven, I can’t believe this, they said they were just waiting for Benjamin to retire and today was his last day…”

Before she could finish he scoped her up and twirled her around. They were both so happy. He kissed her and they made their way to their bedroom and before they could close the door she whispered, “I am not going to the reunion, but you should go. Meet everyone, I’m sure they miss their favourite burnout, I know I would if I hadn’t seen him for 7 years.”

And so 4 months later the burnout made his way alone to the one place he never thought he would return. Point Place High School. This time though, he decided to wear his wedding ring.


	3. Love plus one

Love plus one • 23rd October 1982

HYDE

If someone had told Steven Hyde in 1978 that this is where his life would have been now, he would have laughed in their face and told them 3 things. 

1\. He was never getting out of point place.  
2\. There is no way in hell did he deserve better than Bud and Edna.  
3\. Jackie was the only person who believed in his potential (which did not exist)

And as he stands in the new Grooves store in Chicago, those all stand incorrect. For one he hasn’t seen or heard from Jackie Burkhart in more than 4 years. 

He just signed a lease for an apartment in Chicago and Bud Hyde is not even his real father, that honour belongs to William Barnett. Owner of record store chain Grooves, the man starting a new record label because his son thought it was a good idea. 

It only lasts a second, but he likes to think what Jackie would have thought of WB. He is sure she would have insisted that the store was as much hers as it was his. He can’t help smile at her memory. The time passed had made the hurt from her departure fade and instead he focused on how happy they were when they were happy. He liked to believe that that was where she was too, remembering them fondly, knowing that they may never cross paths again. 

More than anything, he wished she was happy. 

Right now, all Hyde wanted was to smoke some film and not think about a stupid media interview he had to do for Angie’s friend. Hyde had never been a fan of sensational stories, even if it was one about him and his impact on grooves. He would rather make the 3 hour drive to Point Place and have dinner at the Forman’s, after all they don’t have any children to freeload anymore. Instead he had a second date after the interview (he really wished it was going to be short) with a girl named Lucy. She wasn’t the smartest tool in the box, but she was decent company. 

Just as Steven was about to give up (these news people were 10 mins late) a man walked in. He was someone Kelso would call man pretty but he didn’t look like a kettlehead. Hyde did not want to be stuck with a kettlehead for an hour. 

This man reached out his hand and Hyde shock it, “You must be William Barnett’s son, Steven Barnett, I am John LeRoy, I am the script supervisor for your interviewer today, i am really sorry she is late, but it is who she is. My team will just be setting up and I’ll bring her to you.”

Hyde just smiled and corrected, “It’s Steven Hyde, you can call me Hyde.”

John nodded. “Alright Hyde, it’s nice to meet you.”

Before Hyde could return the pleasantries, John rushed out and 2 other men came in with chairs. They decided it best to warn him, “Hey man, you should know this chick doesn’t stop talking.”

Just great, Hyde could not believe his luck, a talkative chick for his interview, he was going to be late for his date. 

Before he could think of excuses, he heard voices of a man and woman nearing closer. 

“You know, you really didn’t have to take so long to get dressed, it’s not an on air interview you know, this is just the preliminary interview. Benjamin is going to do the main one.” He heard John say in a teasing tone. 

“Oh, shut up John,” if Hyde had been paying more attention, he probably would have recognised the voice. “We both know that I always this pretty, plus I am meeting and HEIR, did you really think wouldn’t put in extra effort into my outfit.” 

“Ugh. You are piece of work you know that.”

The voices were getting closer and he could see John’s head peaking about the frosted glass, his guess was the person with him was just too short. 

“It why you love me me John.”

He smiled down at her just as they made their way into his office. “You may right” he said as he leaned down to kiss the reporter. 

In his mind Steven Hyde had no confusion. He knew the girl standing in front of him, kissing her boyfriend and possible getting ready to do his interview was the first girl he ever loved. 

With that he cleared his throat and the love birds jumped apart. They turned to him, annoyed looks on their faces. 

That annoyance changed to recognition and embarrassment as Jackie stared at her ex-boyfriend. 

Next she did the only thing she could think of doing, she half walked half ran towards him exclaiming, “Oh my god, Steven Hyde”

And just like that, they were in each others arms again. 

\- - - - - 

STEVEN

He didn’t think, not about the fact that he was here for an interview, about the fact that he had a date tonight not even the fact that girl in his arms was in love with the boy she showed up with, all he could think was that she was here. He was in the presence of Jackie Burkhart, and their reunion was not long enough, not at all. 

She pulled away, a huge smile on her face. “It is so good to see you Steven. I honestly never thought I would see you again. I am glad that that was not true.” He smiled back, how could he not, they were talking and it wasn’t like the broken people they were when they last met. 

“I thought that was what you wanted.”

“When I was seventeen, yes that’s what I wanted. Now, now I am just really happy to see you.” He was happy to see her. That was all he could think. The usual 20 trains of thought in his mind were replaced by 1. Jackie. She continued talking and he noted she seemed different. Not bad, not good, but different. Grown up. “Anyways, there is someone that I really want you to meet,” she turned to John, who Steven had forgotten was there and he did not like the new feeling in the pit of his stomach. “This is John LeRoy, I am sure he introduced himself, its his thing, he liked people he meets to know his name, but I want you to know him, like this is my boyfriend.” She held his hand and turned to John. 

“And this is Steven Hyde, from Point Place, you remember I told you about him.”

John, for his credit kept his professional, courteous happy face, but only an idiot would miss the glint in his eye as he looked at his girlfriend. “You mean scruffy burnout you dated in high school, I can’t believe I didn’t put that together” He turned to Steven, “I mean no offence man, that’s how she always talks about you, Its a pleasure to meet you, I have heard great things, which you know is a huge accomplishment coming form Jackie.”

Steven smiled and shook John’s hand. He was proud and surprised by himself, he did not show a possessive or jealous streak with this girl he has always considered as the one who taught him how to love, instead he truly felt happy for her. Like he was finally ready to let go of the hurt that their relationship had caused and in a non-romantic, rather peace of mind way move on. 

“Awkward…” said Jackie, a Steven-like smirk on her face. She was enjoying this as much as Hyde enjoyed getting Kelso in trouble in front of Jackie. 

“Jackie, you are the only one who thinks this is awkward.” Said Steven with a smile, he knew his ex-girlfriend’s mischievous streak. 

“Yeah, I am sure Hyde here is over you.” Said John and the 2 men shared a knowing smile. 

“Oh please, I’m like the bottle, you need a twelve step program to break my spell.” Said Jackie with all the confidence in the world. Few seconds later the three burst into laughter and Jackie turned on her game face, “All right then, with these introductions out of the way, lets get started on your interview Mr. Spoilt Rich man.”

“Really, coming from you, Orphan Girl?”

Steven and Jackie laughed and then they began. 

“So, for this interview I am going to call you Mr. Hyde because that is how it has to be on the transcript. Now are you aware that your final on air interview will be conducted in 3 days at our studios?”

Steven nodded his head. 

“Alright, everything form here on till I say otherwise is on the record, Mr. Hyde can you tell us what you knew about your parentage as a child and when did you learn that that wasn’t true?”

Steven smiled, Jackie knew these answers, but reporter Jackie didn’t, this was her giving him the chance to chose the narrative. “I grew up in a small Green Bay suburb, as you are familiar. My parents worked low income jobs, my mom was the lunch lady and her husband, who I believed was my father for the first 21 years of my life. In 1980 I moved to a different state and there they needed my birth certificate to change my license, which was when I learned that the man I thought was on my father was not him. At first I decided not to meet my father, I thought how would that change my life but then last year I made the decision to go and meet my father. I didn’t know who he was or what he did, but it changed my life.”

Jackie was a good reporter, and she knew how to get a story, no matter who she was interviewing.“You said you found he was your father in ’80 and yet met him only in ’81, why is that?”

“I think I thats another story for another time.”

“Why not share it now Mr Hyde, I’m sure people wold love to know.”

“Ahhh, see if I was talking to the girl I knew in high school, I would probably tell her, but not Jackie Burkhart, she wants a story.” Steven was impressed, she was great at her job, he could she why she had such an amazing opportunity so young in life. “And I don’t think I am going to fall for her ways, because she may be smart, but I taught her her zen.” 

They both smiled at each other, they had almost forgotten what a match they were when it came to conversations about anything really. 

“Alright then Mr. Hyde, let’s talk about the record label that grooves is starting under your leadership.”

“”Well, I have always had an appreciation for music, call it genetics. And I worked as curator for radio sets before meeting my father. He noticed that I have a great ear for music and valued my opinion about what songs Grooves should sell. Over time I realised that I wanted to be able to represent the genre of music I grew up listening to in this new highly crowded world of music, so I wanted to start a label.”

“Wow that sounds like and inspiring story. Everything from here is off the record. These are the main talking points for your interview at the studio, you are required to provide bit more detail there, any questions that you seemed uncomfortable with in this interaction will not be found in the studio interview. It was nice talking to you.”

And with that professional Jackie left the building. “So, Steven, John here has to back to the station sop he can work on our transcript and I am not doing anything else, do you want to hang out, we can burgers and do the whole thing.” She smiled excitedly and Steven said yes, no thought to the date he had to cancel. Eh, Lucy, looks like no second date. 

He walked into his office to cancel his date just as he was sure John and Jackie were discussing the interview and saying goodbye. John kissed her before they left and gave Steven yet another handshake. 

They got a cheeseburger, pop and fries each. They made their way to a park not so far from Jackie’s apartment and talked. They talked about Kelso’s stupidity, Eric and Donna’s struggle to get down the aisle, Fez’s obsession with candy and Kitty and Red Formans’ antics. Jackie told him how she met John and how happy he makes her and in turn Steven told her about his relationship with Angie, who he learnt met Jackie at the University of Chicago, where she graduated in December. 

They catch up all night like the friends they never were, but for the first time had potential to be. 

Steven promises Jackie he won’t tell anyone he met her.

He keeps his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just want to say that John is NOT an obstacle for Hyde and Jackie. 
> 
> I just personally really hate those stories where the guy that she is dating is either a stepping stone to him, or someone abusive. Don’t get me wrong some of those stories are really great, but I think they under estimate Jackie and Hyde’s character. There are both people who believe in integrity of relationships, and would not cheat on/sabotage relationships. 
> 
> Instead I wanted Jackie to know what it feels like to be in an equal partnership before getting married and settling down. I don’t want any hate on John. His sole purpose for Jackie to grow up, and learn that love shouldn’t always be expectant or difficult. 
> 
> Hyde has his own journey, to realising that he deserves love. Letting go of Jackie is to teach him that people don’t always leave, instead sometimes just life happens. 
> 
> We already know where they end up in this story (to a certain extent), it’s bigger purpose is to find out how they get there.


	4. Hard habit to break

Hard Habit to Break • The month of February 1984

RED

He should have known better. 

As a man who spent the entire last decade with 6 dumbasses under his roof almost 24x7, he should have known better. Kids these days have don’t understand what locks are for. He remembers when he had seen his dumbass son with the neighbour girl, or his precious daughter with the kettlehead. Or even when Kitty walked into their kitchen to see dumbass 2 and the loud one with an open fridge!

But right now, he was entering an office goddamnit, he should not have seen the dumbass 2 and the loud one on his desk in his office, hell he should not have seen them together. No one had heard from the loud one in 6 years and the only reason he was here was because the dumbass hadn’t RSVPed. Of course he hadn’t, he was too busy doing the Loud one on his work desk. 

Red shuddered at the thought. He could hear shuffling in the room and he hoped that they were just getting dressed. 

“Steven, stop laughing or ill kick you.”

There was no sound for a few seconds until…

“Ouch.”

“Serves you right, Oh my god! Steven, Red Forman just walked in on us naked, in your office. Why is he even here? Steven stops laughing! This isn’t funny.”

“Oh come on doll, of all the ways people would find out that we were back together, did you think it would be Red Forman walking in on us?”

Red wanted to ask them if they knew he could hear them. He could reckon that they wanted this to be a private conversation. But being married to Kitty for 30 years had made him an expert on eavesdropping and gossip (not that he would ever admit that out loud.)

“Well, I have to admit it is better than Eric and Donna, with you drooling at her uniform and Eric calling my Yoko that was not a fun way to be found out.”

“I was never drooling.”

“I thought we agreed to never lie Steven.”

“Ugh! Fine Jackie, but you are way hotter.”

“Duh! Of course I am hotter than that lumberjack.”

“You ready to do this Jacks?”

“Nope. But lets do it anyways.”

And with that Red pretended he never heard a damn thing and the door opened. He walked inside and made his way to the couch, just as he was about to sit he remembered what he had witnessed on the table. He Stopped. “Anywhere in this room that is safe to sit?” Jackie hid her face in Steven’s neck in embarrassment and he pointed to an empty chair. 

Steven and Jackie sat on the couch and that’s when Red noticed that since the moment he had stepped inside, they hadn’t stopped touching each other. Not in the vomit inducing way he witnessed 15 minutes ago, but rather in a their-presence-brings-them-comfort way. He smiled on the inside.He remembers that when with her even 6 years ago, he had seen Steven truly happy, quite like he looks now. 

“So, I am not going to ask, you dumbasses can live your life your way. I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want, but Kitty will know, I can’t keep things from her. She has been worried about you Jackie ever since you left.”

“I have been okay Mr. Forman” Jackie says with a smile. “Steven and I actually live together now, how would you feel if you would join us for dinner tomorrow night, you and Mrs. Forman, it has been a long time since I have seen either of you. But I really would appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone you knew about me or where we live. I like my life now, just the way it is.”

Red smiled at the little girl. She was always so sure of herself, it was something he always admired about her. “Okay Jackie, I won’t tell any of the other dumbasses. Now Steven, I am here to make sure that you are coming to the wedding, Kitty is stressed about it much, which means that I am stressed and I don’t like to be stressed.”

“Yeah Red, I will be there.” He turned to Jackie, love in his eyes. Oh these kids, they may actually last this time. "Jackie won’t though."

“Alright then I will take your leave. See you tomorrow night.” Just as he is about to leave he turns back around, “Oh and Steven, you may want to get a lock for your office.” 

He turned around and exited the room just as he heard Jackie groan and Steven laugh. 

\- - - - - 

KITTY

She was so excited. These were her babies. She never wanted to think it, but they were her favourite relationship, Micheal was a little too stupid to be with anyone, the Red-Headed Harlot was hell bent on corrupting her baby boy. But Steven and Jackie, they were not stupid. 

At least till he cheated on her. She loves him, but that was the stupidest thing he ever did. 

She didn’t know what to expect, but she was jumping in her seat. 

“Oh god, Kitty would you relax, we are meeting the dumbasses, not The President.” Said her husband. She loved him, but he has a rather grumpiness problem. 

“Oh Red, I haven’t seen Jackie in years, do you think chocolate chip are still her favourite cookies.”

“Kitty, why are we taking so much food for them.”

Kitty sighed, he just didn’t get it, “Reginald Albert Forman, do you remember that girl trying to cook in our kitchen. She could not even make pies, I’m sure if she tried to make Steven his favourite cookies, she would make them like stones.”

I mean is it too much to ask that the women her two sons are living with know how to feed them and take care of them. Kitty did it for years.

“Yeah, but Steven cooks, very well. Don’t you remember, he worked at that restaurant for a year. I’m sure he feeds her.”

Kitty smiled contently. All she asks is that all her basement babies be well fed and taken care of. She wanted to ask Red more questions about Jackie and Steven, but she knew that he was not going to answer partly because that is just his character and partly because she didn’t think he knew much. And she could tell that that bothered him too. He may never like to admit it, but he had a soft spot for the children, especially the ones whose parents abandoned them. 

Ugh, she didn’t like thinking about Steven or Jackie’s parents. She remembers when Pamela Burkhart showed up back in Point Place 2 months after her daughter left. When she found out that Jackie wasn’t there anymore, she shrugged and went on her next vacation. That woman deserves her very own special place in hell. 

As they reached Steven and Jackie’s apartment, Kitty was surprised at the neighbourhood they lived in. 3 children whose parents basically abandoned them were making something of themselves Kitty was proud. 

Calling the reunion with Jackie tearful would have been an understatement, Kitty did not realise the place the little loud girl had carved for herself in her heart till she saw her again. 

Steven made casserole and devilled eggs. Kitty thought that that was a weird combination, but the look on Jackie’s face stopped her from saying anything.

Sitting at the table they were talking and laughing as if no time had passed. “Well, I still can’t believe that you are back in our lives and you and Steven are living in sin like this.”

Steven smiles at Jackie and turns towards the woman who has been like a mother to him, “Well, is it was up to me, we wouldn’t be living in sin, but Ms Burkhart here needs a very extravagant wedding.”

Jackie scoffs and Kitty notices that they girl has changed. She expected that. She just didn’t think that it would be towards cynicism. “Please, I’d get married in City Hall if that was what was right for us. It isn’t.” She said with a smile. 

Kitty was a little proud of Steven. The angry boy who lived in her basement would have been hurt and built up his walls hearing his girlfriend talking about rebuffing his marriage proposal so easily. Instead, he just continues to smile at her.

“Well said Jackie.” Said Red. He always did have a soft spot for her. “At least some of you are smart enough to want to wait till you are old enough, unlike my dumbass son and Donna.”

Jackie laughs. She loves burns against Eric, no matter how long it has been. “Of course Mr. Forman, after all I am better than him, in every conceivable way.”

They all share a laugh and Kitty looks mildly offended. 

“Anyways, speaking of Eric, You two are coming to the wedding right? I mean it is going to be beautiful and I bought a very nice mother of the groom dress. The clerk said that I look very good in it. I mean Jackie you could be a bridesmaid and Steven I’m sure that Eric wants you to his best man.”

Steven looks at Kitty, a look she can’t recognise, briefly glances at Jackie and Red and turns back to Kitty. “Yeah I know, I spoke to Forman, i’m his best man, I forgot about the RSVPs. Why do we need that paper trail anyways?” 

Jackie smiled at her boyfriend. She then turned to the most motherly figure she had ever met and slowly placed her fork down as she said, “Mrs Forman, I am not coming to the wedding. But I’m sure you will look amazing in your dress, well unless it’s green, because green washes you out Mrs. Forman.”

Kitty smiled, she missed this girls backhanded compliments. Then what she said registered. “What do you mean you aren’t coming to the wedding. Your childhood best friend is getting married. And oh the church will be decked in white and blue flowers and they have such good food picked out and the cake, oh the cake is really good.”

Jackie tried to get interrupt but Kitty would not let her, she wanted to get her point across damnit. 

“And now you are old enough to enjoy the beauty of the open bar and imagine how Donna would feel when she find out that you chose not to come.”

Finally Jackie broke through Kitty’s rant in an anguished voice. “No, no, no, no.”

“Mrs Forman, she will not know that I got her invite, it has been returned to sender. Nobody will know where I live and I live here. This is my decision, and I’m not changing my mind.” Said Jackie in a firm yet scared tone. 

Kitty couldn’t believe this. “Jackie they are you friends, you grew up together, don’t you owe each other something.” 

And that is when kitty saw one of the most heartbreaking sights she ever saw. Because that night at her own dinner table Jackie Burkhart burst into a fit of tears. 

“What we owe each other? Like how Donna owed it to tell me that my boyfriend was cheating on me? Like that I should not have been called the Devil every time I walked into the basement? Like the things that I like should have been respected even if they were different?” Jackie had begun blubbering, but she powered through. “Like not repeatedly asking my boyfriend when he’s going to break up with me? Everyone thought I didn’t know, but I knew. I knew they didn’t respect me or like me, they never did.”

Kitty wanted to tell her otherwise, but she couldn’t find the words, instead she cried with the girl. “I should not have accepted that behaviour from my friends, I know that now, but I didn’t then. At the time it didn’t feel so bad, until one bad thing happened and I realised I was all alone. I have no ill wish for any of them, I want Eric and Donna to be married and be happy, I want Michael to be a good dad and I want Fez to find happiness. But I just want to pretend anymore like I was a part of something important and that I fit in. That thinking got me nowhere but alone.”

Kitty could not listen anymore, this girl was broken. And she felt like her children broke her. But she also felt proud. Jackie demonstrated a maturity which wasn’t present in the girl they had helped clean her ski house. 

Steven and Red were silently observing the conversation. Both of them wanted nothing but to comfort their women, but they knew this was an important conversation, they let it happen.

As the 4 adults sat at the table in silence Kitty decided to give her broken yet strong girl what she wanted. She plastered a smile and turned to Steven, “Well Steven, when you do come for the wedding there is some of your stuff still in the basement room. Stuff that you might want for this house like the prom picture from ‘76.”

The room let out a collective sigh of relief as the conversation moved to why Steven still had that picture and beyond. They talked about their jobs, coworkers, friends ans charged anecdotes, but stayed away from talk about Point Place or the wedding. It was what was best. 

On the drive back, Kitty was pensive, she turned to Red. “She really felt that way didn’t she? I guess she never really saw the impact she had to on them all.”

“Kitty...” Red turned to her. “Don’t meddle here, this is her life, let her make her decisions. You just keep the promise you made to her.”

Kitty nodded and looked out her window. She really hates lying, especially to Amy of her children. But she remembered the crying face of the young girl and her own tears and knew this was a promise she had to keep. 

And she did. They both did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was the hardest chapter I had to write. Because for one I’m not really good at writing the very emotional stuff, I prefer writing the funner more flirty/friendly stuff.  
> Also writing in Red and Kitty’s perspective is hard. This is going to be the only chapter with that POV.  
> I hope you liked it.


	5. Total eclipse of the heart

Total Eclipse of the Heart • The year 1983 

DONNA 

The 3rd Wednesday of April 

Donna Pinciotti sat in her empty apartment, staring at the telephone. Eric has been with her in Milwaukee for almost a year now and she can’t imagine how she had managed to live here all by herself. For a woman who values feminist values she sure is dependant on a boy. Like right now, she has an amazing job that she loves more than anything in the world, but rather than spending her Saturday working on her newest news story, she is sitting on her couch, waiting for her boyfriend to come back home. 

Its almost Jakie-esque, in the last 5 and a half years since Donna has been engaged to Eric she has truly begun to understand some of the things that her friend would not shut up about. It was never about setting the woman’s movement back, rather learning that wanting to be feminine did not make her less feminist. Although she doubts that her former friend would want to be associated with that title, they both can’t deny that she was ahead of her times in some ways. 

Thinking about Jackie always is bitter sweet. Donna gets up to pick up the photo album that Mrs. Forman had dropped by just last week, full of her trigger happy phase of 1977-78 with pictures of Eric, Donna, Kelso, Fez, Hyde and Jackie. No one could have ever predicted back then that Hyde and Jackie would be the ones too make it furthest from Point Place. Donna made it a point to ask Red for Hyde’s office number next time they met. She was sure they had to have it. 

Going to Marquette was the hardest thing that Donna ever had to do. But she knew that she wanted to and needed to. After graduating early from U of Wisconsin it was the next logical step for her, even if it meant an year and a half away from Eric. In a way that year was good for both of them, Eric learnt not to be whiny and depend on having Donna around and Donna learnt that travelling around the world and being her own person didn’t mean as much to her as doing those things with Eric. Even today if she had to chose a future between her dreams and Eric, she might pick her dreams, bit the last few years taught her that she could adjust her dreams (not so much that they are diminished) and still get the guy. And she has learnt that she isn’t the only one, while Donna agreed to have a home and a family, Eric agreed to move away from the comfort of Point Place to a major city, somewhere he never thought he would be. 

And that’s when Eric makes his way back into the house, wordlessly kisses her cheek and walks over to the kitchen to start dinner, because after all what hasn’t changed since 1977 is her total lack of ability to make them any meals. 

The 1st Saturday of July 

Donna’s favourite part about her fiancé’s job was that he had the summer off. No matter how busy she was, or what she was doing, she knew that he would be right there when she got home. 

Coming back to the comfort of Eric Forman was something that Donna never took for granted and would never take for granted ever again after their time in a long distance relationship. She loved her scrawny neighbour boy and nothing could change that. 

The spent their evenings full of laughter, banter and jokes. Sometimes Kelso would show up with Brooke and Betsy and Fez would join. It was nice to know that they all lived in the same city and could always be friends. 

In a way, the lack of Hyde and Jackie, Kelso being a dad and truly devoted boyfriend and Fez coming into their own had changed the dynamic of their group. The change was enough that they felt like grown up mature adults, often scoffing at their teen antics. And yet not so large that they drifted apart. It was in those moments that Donna really missed Jackie. She wondered what a grown up version of her would even be? How would they fit? But the thing that plagued her most was that she didn’t even know if Jackie was mature and how she was doing?

The 2nd Saturday of July 

Donna’s story made the first page of her paper and she was so excited. Her first instinct was to call Eric, and so she did. He squealed like a little girl promised her a fancy date night. 

Her next instinct was to call Jackie, which saddened her when she realised that she hadn’t spoken to her in nearly 5 years. She hoped that wherever Jackie was she felt her remember her, and it gives her the strength to do something brave. Something Jackie did for her unintentionally for years. 

Next she wanted to call Hyde but stepped back as she realised that she never asked the Formans for his number. That mad her truly sad. The group of 6 delinquents hanging out down the basement, smoking film was truly a thing of the past. They were now adults who had their first own homes, lost touch and barely saw each other. Sadness creeped into her. 

But not for very long, because well, her article did make the front to page!

The 2nd Saturday of September 

The were there for dinner at the Formans, just Donna and Eric when she saw Mrs Forman subtly move her finger along her wedding ring as Red talked about meat of all things and all Donna could think about was that they have both graduated. 

Why is she not married?

Thanksgiving 

Hyde didn’t come. Mrs Forman said something about celebrating with WB (which irked Donna wrong, he can come to Milwaukee for WB and Angie but not them?). Then she proceeded to rant about how ‘Steven should not be living alone in the city, it isn’t safe for young boys and I mean can you imagine what it must be like for him all alone not knowing anybody? Oh why didn’t he just come home?’ And Donna pretended to listen, all the while forming a plan in her head which will help her and Eric get a seat at the grown up table (not that anything else was likely, since all the children moved away, they usually have thanksgiving at their own houses). 

She left the kitchen with a weak excuse and marched down to the basement where Eric was going though Hyde’s things. He asked her if she thinks Hyde would want to keep old pictures, mostly of him and Jackie (he hated pictures, never took them, but when he was dating Jackie she threatened to kick him. It was surprising to see the things she could get done by just a threat of her shin kicks.). Donna ignored that, walked straight up to him and kissed him. 

When they pulled away, he looked surprised but happy. “What was that for? Not that I am complaining.”

She looked straight at him. “I think we have passed the statute of limitations on engagements, so what do you say Foreskin, marry me...”

“Donna, I asked you 6 years ago, there is no way I wouldn’t marry you.”

She smiled “So what do you think of May 4th?”

He looked at her, amazed at the woman who wants to marry him, “Star Wars day, hell yeah I wanna marry you on Star Wars day.”

That night after their announcement they both sat at the grown up table 

Christmas Eve 

Despite everything, Hyde and Eric remain as close as ever (even if it’s just in their hearts), Donna realised that when she woke up to Eric on the phone with Hyde. 

He called to say that of course he was coming and that he was going to Eric’s best man. 

Donna tried not to think of the distance that now exists between her and her family once closest confidant but instead got her house ready as her adopted family (Kelso, Fez, Brooke and Betsy) was due in a few hours. 

They had a nice meal together as Donna enjoyed her last Christmas before she was a married woman. And as she thought back to the year, she realised how much she had grown in the year and how much her happiness had increased. 

She truly wished that the year had brought similar good fortune to everyone she held dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in the last 5 chapters a lot of plots have started and then just left, I’m gonna come to the next parts of a lot of the plots soon, but first I have to set up a few storylines to get the story in motion. 
> 
> This was one of my favourite chapters to write. I like writing over a long period of story time, I think it gives a story a unique perspective. 
> 
> I have noticed that T7S writers used Eric and Donna in a similar way to how the office used Jim and Pam in the sense that they were the audiences’ eye into their world. That defined a lot of their characteristics too. Which is why in this chapter there is not a lot of dialogue, and Donna often has conversations with her own self, as indicated by brackets in the chapter. 
> 
> Now I don’t really know if that effect was successful, or if I will continue it in any future Donna POV, but it was fun to try anyways. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Coming next... a look at Hyde in ‘80 and ‘81, him finding about WB and why he ultimately chose to reach out to him and how it went.


	6. What's Another Year

What’s another year • 1980

HYDE

Indianapolis. A dirty urban city in a state that is not Wisconsin. Where he moved. For his job. 

He did something about his life for the first time. In the last 2 years Hyde learnt something very interesting about himself, he never did anything. He just let life happen to him. His mom leaving happened to him, the Formans took him in for no reason or even asking on his part. Bud came back, he left him again. The hotel job fell in his lap and he even graduated. 

He never asked for help, asked his father to stay, look for a job or want to be someone after he graduated. 

The only decision he truly made for himself, where there was a risk involved had everything to do with one person. Jackie Beulah Burkhart. 

He told the cop the bag was his (not because he loved her like she thought, but because she looked so scared and he knew what scared felt. He wouldn’t wish it on his worst enemy), 

he took her out on a date (why and how that happened he will never understand. Nor will he ever understand the way that night ended), 

He kissed her that summer day (no matter what he said, the truth was that he so came onto her first, he knew exactly what they were doing). 

He even told her he loved her, consequences be damned. 

But then, she left him. Another thing to happen to him. If he is being truthful, he has a gap in his memory where the 2 weeks after she left were supposed to be. All he remembers is drinking, sleeping and drinking some more. He still isn’t sure if he ate those 2 weeks. 

And then one night, as he stood in the spot where they had their first date, Hyde was busy drowning in beer when his friends showed up. All remaining 4 of them, they stood there and for the first time, he hesitated in picking up the next beer. 

Fez is the one who speaks first. “Hyde, my American hero. I have always looked up to you, somehow despite all your Hyde-ness you always do the right thing. This time you didn’t and my goddess is gone and that sucks. Who is Fez going to worship now?” Hyde glared at him but he continued. “But don’t drink tour weight in beer, that is only fun when you can make someone wear a dress in the end.”

Next was Eric, “I know the devil made you happy and her leaving sucks but you are Hyde. You don’t need to drown in beer to deal with it man.”

When it was Kelso’s turn the gnawing guilt was back in his stomach, he wanted desperately to take a large swing of his beer. He held off. “I know the look in a man’s eye when he loves Jackie Burkhart. I still sometimes see it in the mirror. But that’s neither here or there. You were missing for a few weeks there buddy, do you ought to know, I slept with Brooke Rockwell and she is pregnant with my kid Hyde. And I need you back to frog me whenever I think about abandoning that child, I don’t want her to turn out like you. because I mean she loved you back and you let her go man. No offence.”

He knew what his friends were trying, but he also knew it wasn’t working. He also knew that Donna knows him better than everyone with the exception of Jackie and possibly Forman. 

“Jackie loved a version of you, none of us thought existed, but since she left all I can see is that the guy she loved has disappeared. Hyde you are better than Jackie leaving be something happen to you. Because frankly, you may have been the catalyst, but Jackie ultimately left because as much as we teased her and overlooked her, she has always been destined for more than Point Place.”

He knew this was her idea, because it was only her words that struck a chord with him. It was then he realised that he truly let life happen to him. The risk that he took with kissing Jackie was worth it. Even if it ended with him miserable at the spot of their first date. 

He began to make tiny steps to take control of his life. He quit his job at the hotel, at this point it just held to many bad memories. And with Donna’s help he became a curator for music at the radio station just as she was leaving for Madison. 

He learnt that he enjoyed the job and actually worked hard for it. When Fez comes to him for advice, he tells him (surprising himself) to work towards his dream. He chases promotions and eventually land a job offer at a major radio station in Indianapolis, which he accepts. 

Which is how he finds himself standing at a DMV trying to change the state on his license. They pull up his birth certificate in order to make sure that his records are correct. 

When you look at his birth certificate and under father find the name William Barnett he doesn’t know what to think. Bud Hyde, the man whose actions made him who he is, the man that he was always terrified of becoming, was not his father. He didn’t know what to do with this information. 

And so bud not being his father was also something that happened to him. Now Hyde couldn’t decide if this was one of the things he lets happen to him, or he does something about his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this has been uploaded with it. I hope you liked this and enjoy the next part.


	7. Making Up Your Mind

Making up your mind • 1981

HYDE

Hyde likes his job in Indianapolis, he gets to play good music for people in the city every day. He hears new music when it comes out (some of it good, but the rest, this decade seems to be going to shit). 

But there is one name constantly going around in the back of his mind. William Barnett. Does he know Hyde exists? Does he want to know him? Is he good father? Is he even alive?

He tries to to think about him, but it’s in the quiet moments, where 6 months ago his mind would wander to the only girl he loved, now wanders to William Barnett. 

It’s his burden to bear. His and only his. He hadn’t told a single soul, not Eric, Donna, Kelso, Fez, The Formans or Hannah. Only one to notice something was different was Eric, who he shut up by saying “What?! My mood, there is nothing wrong with my mood Forman, if you wanna discuss your feelings, let’s call your fiancee’s father. I’m sure he’ll have plenty to say.”

It was one night he and Hannah had gone to get dinner at a local diner, they sat at a middle table and then he saw a young couple, no more than 16/17 sitting at the corner table. Like and Jackie once did at the hub. The guy looked just as delinquent-like as Hyde in is hay-day and the primness of the girl would make even Jackie cringe. But there was an air of sadness around them. Just like he remembered everyone felt around him and Jackie. The poor teenagers who were ditched by their parents. But that one look, was enough to wake a memory he forgot he even had.  
_  
They were lying in Hyde’s cot, they had been ever since they got back from the Valentine’s Day dance. “So, Doll where did you sleep? And I know you don’t want pity, but I just want to know, I mean you have been sleeping here since we went your ski cabin but yesterday you didn’t.”_

_She looked at him, guilt shining in her eyes “I went to the ski cabin, I didn’t think that anyone would find me there. Plus that place has a calming effect on me.” Hyde couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “THE SKI CABIN? Jackie there is nothing there, no furniture, no food, nothing. What were you thinking. You should have gone to the mansion, at least it is a home. Or better yet, stayed over at Donna’s.”_

_Jackie looked up to her boyfriend and smiled. Hyde knew that no matter what had happened in the last 24 hours, this girl did love him. Now if only he could believe it. “Well, you were mad at me and I didn’t think anyone wanted to see me. I knew they would all pick your side and Micheal would just try to hit on me. And my house, just reminds me that both my parents left me. All alone. At 17.”_

_He could see the sadness radiating off of her as she turned to look in his eyes, her miss-matched ones filled with unshed tears. “Why don’t they love us, Steven, why aren’t they better, why aren’t they someone else.”_

_He wanted to comfort her, an urge he just couldn’t control. “Jackie, they are jackasses, but they love you. Your dad wants what’s best for you. He just messed up. And your mom, well she is just stupid. You are pretty great.”_

_Jackie smiled up at him, it wasn’t her jumping up and down of laughter smile, but it was the most beautiful he had seen her. She was comfortable to be vulnerable in front go him. “Steven promise me something, if we get a chance at better parents, we take it. I mean can it really be worse than what we have had.”_

_In that moment Hyde knew he was utter, irreversibly, madly and totally in love with Jackie Burkhart. He had been thinking it since she tried to take the fall for him with Kelso’s stash (the irony wasn’t lost on him) but now he knew for sure. He looked down at her face and said 2 words from which he hoped to the god that he didn’t believe in that she knew the 3 words he was trying to convey. “I promise.”_  
  
Hyde looked around the diner, coming out of his memory and knew what he had to do. He owed it Jackie, after everything to fulfil his promise to her. 

He found that William Barnett lived in Milwaukee a week later. 

A day after that he went to Donna’s apartment in the city, interrupting her and Forman’s romantic weekend. He asked Donna to drop him at the Grooves head office and only told her what they were doing as she was about to drive away. 

After the first meeting, he didn’t know what to think. WB (that’s what he asked to be called) agreed to get together at dinner. Suddenly Donna’s tiny apartment was cramped full of The Formans, Donna and the 2 morons as they looked forward to meeting his rich and black (Yeah! Black.) father. 

Mrs Forman made things uncomfortable with her particular brand of commentary, but that was nothing compared to when WB asked him if all he wanted was money. Hyde was ready to walk away from WB but remembered the girl whose promise he was fulfilling and how their type (Jackie and WB) don’t really like him at first. He was never a big fan of the rich ones to begin with. But they did like each other when they got to know each other, beyond their economic status, so told WB, told him that if he was interested in getting to know his son he should try. 

Two days later he had a voicemail form WB apologising and asking him to call if he still wanted to. Hyde’s delayed aggression stayed for about a week, but there was a voice in his, telling him to call his father. The annoying voice of no one other than Jackie Burkhart. 

A call with his father turned to dinner and meeting his sister for the first time. She seemed bitchy, someone Kelso would like being under the thumb of. Someone who might have gotten along with Jackie. 

A month after his epiphany at the diner he broke up with Hannah and moved to Milwaukee full time. Working with his biological family at Grooves. For the first time Hyde felt like he had a family. One to whom he wasn’t a burden. One for who he wasn’t the reason for lost dreams. 

And Hyde loved the family business, he payed attention, competed with his college educated (Sorry… he means University of Chicago educated) sister for positions in the company. Till he realised he missed Indianapolis, bot because of the girlfriend or the city he left behind, but aspects of the job. For the first time, Hyde knew what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. 

He wanted to find music, good music and helps artists record it. He wanted to a record label. And for the first time, his dream felt reachable. He teamed up with his sister (she knew her math) and prepared a business pitch, including all the financial and legal aspects and presented it wearing a tie. WB told him the idea was good. And that he wanted Hyde to run it. It may take up to a year to start and implement and he may have to move cities again but Hyde finally had a job he wanted to look forward to every day. 

Hyde was happy. He had a family. One that wanted him and cared about him and pushed him. He was no longer the orphan boy. He grew up. And he made a decision, a decision to no longer blame Edna for everything that went wrong in his life. Because where he ended up, is not where he ever expected to be. He was finally a guy who deserved more, deserved better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is why and how he met WB. I figured that there wouldn't be a bigger difference in how WB would treat him when they first meet as he still doesn't really have reason to believe that Hyde just wants a family. 
> 
> I know that this is a very unpopular opinion amongst JH shippers but I genuinely believe that there was no secret love developing between Jackie and Hyde during pre-season 5 moments of their relationship. But rather the generosity that they show each other over time is them being forced to hang out due to the same friends and seeing each other outside the boxes they thought they belonged in. Which is why, I think that they both fell in love only when they were actually dating. I don't want to reveal too much about how I feel about canon moments in their relationship pre-season 5 as I want to further explore some further in the story, but I just wanted it known that that's why this is when they fall in love in this story. 
> 
> Coming up next... A jump to 1990 as the (entire) gang deals with a shocking event.


	8. I’ve been thinking about you

I’ve been thinking about you • 15th April 1990

JACKIE 

They did this once every 2 months. She loved the routine of it all. Being back in the Forman house brought back so many memories, this was the kitchen where she Steven were first caught by someone, making their relationship a little less secret. It was also the kitchen she found her first boyfriend to be cheating on her. 

Being back wasn’t ideal, but she knew that it couldn’t always be the Forman’s making the long drive to Chicago for every Forman-Burkhart-Hyde dinner. Their dining room was filled with pictures, of Eric and Laurie as babies, Steven, Micheal, Donna her and Eric as pre-pubescents learning to make friends. Pictures of graduations and weddings and deliveries. But the most heart breaking one for Jackie by far was when little Luke was born. In the hospital room, everyone was looking at the little bundle of joy in her husband’s arms, a pure blissful expression on his face. Without a word, Mrs. Forman understood Jackie and wrapped her arm around her, offering her a drink which Jackie gladly accepted. 

She loved their life together. They both were advancing in their careers and building a happy home for the two of them. But sometimes she missed the idealised version of the future 17 year old Jackie was planning. 

As the 4 sat at the table, the regular pattern of conversation emerged, started by Kitty Forman. “So, why had been going on with the two of you at work these day?”

Steven smiled at Jackie, he always did when they spoke about their life. “Well, ever since Berlin, the phone hasn’t stopped ringing at all. Jackie keeps getting more and more job offers to work as a foreign correspondent for random European cities and she keeps saying no.” 

Red was impressed. “Good job Jackie. The commies may have lost in Europe, but that doesn’t make Europe any better. Stay here in America.”

She smiled at the wheat father she has known. “Yeah, Red, can you imagine me in a foreign country. I may have grown up, but I would never become a foreigner. Plus, how could’ve move, Steven’s label is doing so well. He actually likes going to work.”

That’s when Kitty broke into tears. “Oh, all my babies are so grown up. You are delivering such important news around the world. Steven has good job, father, sister and wife. Eric is becoming a high school English teacher and Donna got promoted to junior editor. And they just have the cutest baby and oh, life is so good for my babies.” She exclaimed so happy that she didn’t notice the silence that had taken over the table. 

Jackie hated this. She was Jackie Burkhart-Hyde damnit! She will not be pitied. “Come on Mrs. Forman, we all haven’t changed that much, Steven still dresses in dirty band t-shirts when he isn’t at work, sometimes even when he is at work. I’m sure that Eric is still twitchy and Star Wars loving, Donna will always be a lumberjack and I am still beautiful.” Everyone let Jackie rant. They knew this is what she needed. “Plus, look at all that wine you are drinking, it’s like nothing has changed.”

Kitty laughed uncomfortably and Jackie silently sighed of relief and shared a glance with her husband. Steven had a look on his face that said he knew and he understood. God she loves her husband. 

“Enough of this talking. I know that we see each other only once in a while and you two don’t come here for dinner. But in my house, we eat in silence.” Said Red, glancing at Steven and Jackie and then back at Kitty, “Now you spent hours slaving over this meatloaf and we are going to eat it.” Everyone smiled at each other and took some food in their plates. The boys with their beers and Mrs. Forman with her wine (Jackie was driving home and decided to not drink). They ate in relative silence, it was nice. Felt like home. 

After dinner when everything was winding down, Hyde went down the basement with Red to take some of his old things back home. Mrs. Forman loaded the dishes as Jackie provided her with gossip about her co-workers. That’s when she heard her husband scream from the basement. “JACKIE, CALL 911. RED COLLAPSED.” Before Jackie could walk towards the phone Mrs. Forman ran down to her husband and Jackie quickly called for an ambulance. She was soon joined by her husband. He held her from behind, tucking her face in the crook of his neck. “It’s a heart attack. Mrs Forman thinks Red had a heart attack.” 

Jackie felt her heart break. This was her only real family, but she knew she needed to be strong. Strong for the two people in this house whose rug was pulled from under them. She pulled back, facing Steven and took his face in her palms. “He is going to be okay. He is strong hard-ass he is nothing is going to happen to him. Trust me.” She lightly kissed Steven and they continued to remain in each other’s arms till the ambulance got there. With Mr and Mrs Forman on their way to the hospital, Jackie drove her and Steven to the hospital. When they made it there, they scrambled to find Kitty, Jackie bought 3 cups of coffee and handed them to Steven and Kitty. “They took him in for surgery, a coronary artery bypass, it’s a pretty routine surgery for heart patients. They should be done in 3 hours.”

Steven and Jackie nodded. She couldn’t stop feeling helpless. These people who had done so much for her as a child, from letting her play house in their basement with Micheal in elementary school to basically feeding her when she was Steven’s girlfriend in high school, she couldn’t do anything to help them now. She hated this feeling. Two hours passed by, no word exchanged between the 3 when the doctor came for the update. 

Knowing that the surgery was on track and everything was going to be fine, they all took a breath of relief. “Mrs. Forman, Steven and I are going to sit here, I think you should go call Eric and Donna…. And even Laurie, I’m sure they would want to be here for this.” Mrs Forman looked at her, unshed tears in her eyes and she nodded, making her way to the nearest payphone. “You want to face them all? Because I’m sure that our high school gang is still a package deal.” He looked down at her hopefully. She hated doing this to him. But her mind was made. “No Steven, I think I should go back to Chicago, I have that important meeting tomorrow,.” Before he could say anything she continued, “But you should stay, this is your family, they need you.”

He smiled down at her. This was hard on everyone. “They have each other. You are my family and you need me. We’ll go back home. I’m sure that Eric can handle it.” Jackie smiled as a small laugh escaped her lips, “Do you really think he will be able to handle it?”

“Forman. Nooo, but that is little entertainment required in a situation like this.”

Jackie laughed till she stopped. Her mind was just wandering and she couldn’t help it, before she knew it she was crying. “Hey, Doll, come on don’t cry he is going to be fine, we know that he will be just fine.”

“Steven promise me something,” She said through her tears, “you will stop drinking beer and eating red meat all the time. We can eat chicken. I like chicken.”

“Hey, hey Jacks, I am okay. There is nothing wrong with me. Red is in his late fifties man, I am only 30. I’m gonna be fine.” He tried to comfort her. He couldn’t see her cry, known each other for 20 years and he still couldn’t see her cry. 

She held onto him tighter, “I can’t lose you like that, please Steven.”

He looked into her eyes and gave her the most loving kiss he could muster. “We can do chicken, I like chicken.” She smiled back at him as Mrs. Forman made her way back, “Eric, Donna and the rest are coming, they should be here in an hour and a half. Laurie is halfway across the country, she is coming the first flight she can get.”

Jackie got up and gave Mrs. Forman a hug. “Everything is going to be alright Mrs. Forman.” Kitty hugged her back, she was grateful for the tiny girls support. “Are you two going to stay?” Asked Mrs. Forman. She knew the answer, she just didn’t want to. As usual Steven was the one to answer, “Not after Eric and Donna get here, no. Tomorrow is Monday and we both have very busy work schedules. Although we will drive up here after I case you need our help.”

Jackie smiled at her, “We are going to stay till they get here Mrs. Forman.” She thankfully hugs Jackie again. The three go through 2 more rounds of coffee before he is taken down to a post operative room and as Mrs. Forman makes her way to him and Steven goes to find a washroom, she sits and enjoys the calm of knowing Red was okay for a minute. 

Steven makes his way back to Jackie. “Jackie, everyone is here, they are talking taking turns to go into Red’s room and talk to him. I think if you want to leave now is the time. I gestured Mrs. Forman, they both understand.”

Jackie nodded and picked up her things, she looked her husband in his eyes, “I know you think I’m crazy and you don’t understand. I’m sorry.”

He sighed, her arms in each of his hand, “Yeah, I don’t understand why you don’t want to meet them, why you go through so much trouble to avoid them. But we are not the same person, I don’t need to understand why you do something. But I will support it. You are my wife and I love you. Forever that’s the promise right, the vows. No matter what happens I will always support any decision you make, unless you are leaving me. That is something I will never let happen. That one time was enough for a million lifetime” 

Jackie smiled at him and leaned forward to give him a kiss 

“I promise I will never leave you, just don’t ever give me a reason to want to.”

“I promise I won’t, you ready to go.”

She looked in the directing the Forman’s disappeared and back at Steven. “Yeah, right after I do one more thing.”

And with that, hand in hand, Steven and Jackie went back to the ground floor of the hospital, out to the parking lot, into their car and back to Chicago. 

ERIC

Sunday nights were games nights. Betsy and Luke would play some new board game in the corner of the living room while Eric, Donna, Micheal and Brooke sat drinking at the dining table. Most weeks Fez would join them. Complain about being single and get banned from coming next week but show up anyways. It was a nice routine. 

They had just poured their first bottle of wine and Eric was excited to talk about his life. He had not one but 2 jobs that he loved very much. Just as Fez was talking about a girl whose hair he dyed green (her demand) the kitchen phone rang and Donna shot up before he could, probably to avoid the story. He didn’t hear what the phone conversation was, but the look on Donna’s face as she returned to the dining hall said volumes. 

“That... um... that was your mom Eric. They were having dinner, and Red, uh, he had a heart attack.” Said Donna stumbling over her words. Eric had never seen Donna stumble her words. In the years that the two of them have been together or even just known each other they have grown and changed and been there for each other. And he knows, Eric knows that it may be his father, but Donna is the one who needs him to hold her up. To stay calm. He takes a deep breath. “Oh my god, okay, Donna did she say that they were in the hospital where she works?” Donna nodded. “Perfect, we are going to take my car and drive down to Point Place. Kelso, Fez are you guys coming?” He turned to their childhood friends. They may have changed and grown a lot, but they still did everything they could together. After all they couldn’t afford their group to get any smaller. They both nodded. 

“Alright honey, then I am going to take Betsy home and call me and keep me updated.” Said Brooke giving Micheal a small hug. 

Donna turned to her, “Do you mind taking Luke with you. I have an important meeting in the morning, I’ll pick him up then?”

Brooke smiled at Donna as Eric moved around the house to pack an overnight bag. Fez and Kelso were packing up the dinner to make sure that they all ate. “I think you should take Luke with you. He’d wanna be there. Just breath Donna, it’s all gonna be okay.”

And with that the 4 remaining basement babies and Luke Forman sat silently in their car and made their way to Point Place. As Eric drove, he drew circles on Donna’s thigh, hoping to calm her down. 

When they reached the hospital, Micheal held onto Luke and Eric walked around with purpose till he found his father’s room. He gave his mother a wordless hug as Kelso and Luke were the first people to go inside and see Red. 

“He had a bypass surgery, the doctors say that he is going to be just fine, they wanna keep him here for his observation for 2 days and then he can go home.” Said his mother and Eric felt a wave of relief course through his body. “Laurie should be here first thing in the morning tomorrow and she said she will stay for a few weeks to help me around that house.” She gave her signature laugh, “I am going to go down to billing to adjust his bills, you should go inside and see him.” Eric nodded as his mother made her way to the ground floor. 

Inside the room, holding his wife’s hand, Eric has his only meltdown of the night. “Dad, please be okay, I mean who is going to call me out on every dumbass thing ever do, tell me I am holding the torch wrong, give me advice on how to be a better man. There is so much more that I need to learn from you dad. You can’t leave us yet. You just can’t. Who will each Luke how to properly burn me, because I mean, Kelso doesn’t really understand good burns, having Fez near my child seems like something someone will call Child Protective Services on and Hyde is missing. I need my father, the man who helped me be who I am, who I am afraid of and want to make proud in the same moment.”

Eric took a deep breath, not noticing his mother make her way inside. “You were so good to all of us, even Hyde who had never thanked you or asked to see how you have been doing, you took care of him, even if he didn’t appreciate it ...” Donna tried to nudge him to get him to stop but her protests went unnoticed till he heard his mother yell from behind.

“Eric, Stop. I know that you are upset and hurt, but that doesn’t give you any right to talk about the boy who was basically your brother this way.”

That made Eric angry, “Nor right? NO RIGHT! He didn’t show up, he never shows up, I get it, we are adults, we don’t have to see each other all the time, but not showing up for this. It’s just like his parents.”

Kitty was also fuming, from the corner of his eye, he saw Donna’s worried face, but he ignored it, too busy to do anything about it. “Steven was having dinner at our house when Red had his heart attack, he called 911. He just payed Red’s hospital bill. I know your relationship is strained. I know that you don’t talk as much as you used to but don’t take it out on his devotion to his family. He has that. Now go, sit in the waiting room, I want to be alone with my husband.”

An hour later, they all sit in the waiting room recalling old stories. “And then the basket overturned on his head. Remember how funny that was?” Said Kelso, a goofy grin on his face. 

“I remember how scary that was.” Said Eric. “No one knew how to scare us quite like Red. Remember when you started dating Laurie, or Donna, when he wouldn’t stop calling us dumbasses for getting engaged?” 

“Oh yeah, and remember that day he and Jackie were working on the cruiser and he taught her to be more like him. That was scary.” Said Donna with a laugh. 

Eric smiled back. “Yeah. And that wasn’t even the first time. That was on career day.”

Kelso looked thoughtful. “Man. Jackie was his favourite wasn’t she.”

Fez shook his head. “Ai, no, Hyde and Jackie were Mister Red’s favourite. It is because they were both evil. Like him.”

All the adults nodded their heads and little Luke peaked up from his place on his father’s chest. “Is grandpa Red gonna be okay?”

Donna turned to her son. “Of course he is Luke, there are so many more times he has to call your daddy a dumbass.”

They all laughed and knew that Donna was absolutely right. Because of course she was. 

_3 weeks later_

KITTY 

She sent Steve and Jackie a basket of muffins, she had to. She felt like it was the least she could do. They kept her sane that day. 

And as she stared back at the signed Tom Jones album on her dinner table, she knew that they had grown up to be just the best people. 

After all, with Eric and Luke spending 4 days in Point Place and Laurie spending every waking minute the last 3 weeks helping, she knew that all her children had grown up to be just the best people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I say this very often, but I absolutely love this chapter. Red didn’t have a heart attack at the end of season five because Fez had no reason to be deported and hence he never married Laurie. But with Red’s health, this was something that should have happened anyways, it just happened later. 
> 
> With everyone much older, his heart attack hit different and you can kind of see how much they have learnt to support each other over the years. At least that’s what I was trying to convey. 
> 
> Coming up next... It’s reunion time (it will be in I think 3 parts and this will be the first part of the high school reunion storyline.) i’m not gonna lie, I am very excited about this.


	9. Please Forgive Me

Please forgive me • 26th June 1993 

STEVEN

Both him and Jackie had their bags packed. They were both leaving for one night, they were both going to the same city. But they weren’t going to the same place. 

“Steven, are you sure you want to stay at the Forman house, you can stay at the hotel with me you know.” She walked up to him, tugged at the collar jacket and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I mean the hotel room bed might be empty and lonely without my dear husband.” She kissed him. 

He kissed back till he stopped and realised what she was doing. “You are evil Burkhart-Hyde.” He pecked her again. “I haven’t seen Forman in a very long time, not since Luke was born and I know he is going to be twitchy. I need to spend the night there, for old times sake if not anything else.”

Jackie nodded. He could see the guilt in her eyes and he didn’t want her to feel guilty. Yes she was the one who didn’t want to see their childhood friends, but she never forced him. And in the beginning it was weird, not talking to them, but over time their life just became so different that the urge to call grew smaller and smaller till it was practically nonexistent. And he wanted her to stop feeling guilty, because that was just life. Neither of them were guilty of anything besides building their lives together and growing up. 

Of course he didn’t voice that. Instead he asked Jackie about her assignment in Point Place. And as she animatedly went on about the piece on the recession of the 1970’s and its impact on the rust belt, her interview at Red’s old plant Steven was proud of his wife. She had changed so much from the girl who needed someone to take care of him. He liked to think he had a role to play. He also knows so did Aaron, Jasmine, Christopher and John. 

He interrupts her rant about the gas shortage by a quick kiss on the check. “I am so proud of who you have become doll. Someone who takes pride in her work and can take care of herself. I fall in love with you each and every day. And this may be the sentimentality of the evening talking, but I am glad you left Point Place. I don’t think we would be here if you hadn’t.”

She laughed. “No we wouldn’t. We would have gotten back together, I would’ve said something about commitment and marriage and then Kelso would have done something stupid. You would have not listened to any explanation run off to like Las Vegas or something and married a skanky stripper named Samantha. And I would have ended up with Fez!”

Steven laughed at his wife, “This sounds familiar. This is part of fight we have had before. Isn’t it?”

She smiled at him. His favourite moments in life were when she smiled lazily like that at him. “It is. That is how I imagine our life would have turned out if I stayed. I am very proud of you too you know, you have become the man who can tell me how he feels. Sometimes you are the reason why I understand how I feel about something. I always believed you were the kindest, nicest person, it’s nice to see you be that every day.”

He didn’t know what to say, so he just kissed her again. 

“Aright now, I never thought in our relationship I would be the one to say this. But we need to stop talking about our feelings go before we are late.” Says Jackie, clapping her hands together. 

He just smiles at her and wordlessly picks her overnight bag. She is the one who locks their door. The media can is already waiting for her. He puts her luggage in the back, hugs and kisses her goodbye, waves at her cameraman Ryan, watches the van leave and makes his way to his car to head to Point Place. 

Standing in the hotel dinning hall where one of the worst sequences in his life has begun to unfold, saying Steven Hyde was uncomfortable would be an understatement. He didn’t know what he was doing there. He wanted to go back to the comfort of Jackie and their new life together which had very little to do with him being a stupid teenager and making mistakes. But just like he told her, he also needed to face his past. The person he was and the people he left behind and hurt. 

He thought he would have to look for everyone, but he really didn’t because just as his eyes began scanning the reception hall for somebody, two giggling people bumped into him from behind. 

“Ai... I am so sorry me and my Naina were just... Oh my God. Hyde! You came little buddy.” And just like that Fez threw his arms around Steven and suddenly he knew he was really back in Point Place. If Fez noticed the nervousness Steven felt, he ignored it as he continued talking excitedly. “Oh, Kelso isn’t going to believe this, I won a bet. That son of a bitch owes me 50 dollars. Let’s go and meet everyone.”

And with that Steven was dragged to a table where no one was really paying attention. He took that minute to really look at everyone. 

Kelso looked the same, but the stupid aura that surrounded him was replaced with something else entirely. He knew that he was with Brooke and that he was a father, but this was the first time he saw that he had actually changed, grown-up, he had been told but now he believed it. 

Fez too looked happy, he assumed the woman he was with was his wife due to the rings in their fingers. It was a different happiness than he had seen when he was with Marci, it seemed less troubled somehow. 

Eric and Donna looked exactly the same. He was fawning over her and she was smiling back at him, the only difference was that she looked very pregnant. 

Brooke was the first person to look up and see him, she nudged Donna who was sitting next to her and the next thing he knew the entire table was staring at him. He looked around sheepishly and waved his hand. “Hey guy, how have you been.”

Everyone was still frozen, it was almost like they had seen a ghost. The last either of them had heard about him was three years ago when Red had his heart attack. The first person out of his funk was Kelso as he jumped up to his feet and gave Steven excited hug. “Hyde man! It is so good to see you. I mean I lost money about if you would come, but this is so worth it. I mean i really didn’t think you would come, we haven’t sent you since...”

“Luke was born.” Interjected Donna. He could see the conflict in her eyes. As a teenager, he thought he liked Donna because they were so alike it was uncanny. They both wanted to run from their realities and futures instead of actually face them. It was why he now realised that Eric and Jackie were are so perfect for them. They were their opposites, believing in optimism and hope for the future. He had come a long way from that delinquent teenager, he just hope she had too. Her inner conflict seemed to resolve in Steven’s favour as she smiled at him. “It’s nice to see you Hyde.”

He took the empty seat at the table and Naina introduced herself. “Hi, Hyde right? I am Naina Patel, I am Fez’s wife.”

He looks around the table. “Wife?” He asks with a question mark and everyone nods. “Good going buddy.” And he raised his arm up to high-five Fez only to be left hanging. “What’s wrong buddy?”

“Why didn’t you come to the wedding you son of a bitch. I invited you. I also invited my goddess. None of you came.”

“He means Jackie.” Said Naina helpfully. 

Kelso smirks. “Oh he knows. Jackie was his girlfriend, who I did it with many times. Oh that’s a good burn even 15 years later.” 

Steven wanted to tell Kelso what a good burn it was indeed but he refrained, answering Fez’s question. “I moved. I didn’t get you invite. I would have shown up otherwise.”

Fez looks delighted. “Ai, I can never stay mad at those baby blue eyes Hyde.”

Steven smiled he liked being here. Although he noticed that the one person he was most nervous to talk to hadn’t spoken a single word yet. “Forman, anything you want to say, or ask?”

He looked thoughtfully at him, and Steven wondered what he would have to say “I just have 2 questions.”

“Shoot.” He knew that this was going to be the most emotionally exhausting. But it had to be done. 

“Why did you stop calling.”

“Look Forman, I don’t know if you are gonna like the answer I have to give, life happen man. I moved to Chicago I met people, made friends had relationships a job I loved and I grew up. To me, this is always going to be the gang that smoked up in the Forman basement trying really hard not to get caught. And I just stopped being that guy. I’m sure all of you grew up to, but you grew up together I grew up apart and before I knew it I had a brand-new life and the urge to call just got smaller till it disappeared. You guys are always going to be important to me, but we are just not the same anymore.” Steven finished and everyone just stared at him. They had never heard him talk so much about something that wasn’t a government conspiracy theory. When Donna voice that thought, they all shared a small laugh and then intently waited for Eric to say something. 

“I get it man. I grew up too, it just hurt when you never called, you were like my brother. I was angry for a while but then Red’s heart attack happened and my mom told me what you did. And I realised you were the same old Hyde who pulled the fire alarm all night on Donna and Casey for me. And just because we had drifted apart didn’t mean that I should lose my respect for you.”

“I am sorry man.” Said Steven with the most sincerity he could manage. 

Eric smiled, got up and gave Steven a bro-hug. And that when he knew everything was just fine. “Wait.., you were the one who pulled the fire alarm. I yelled at Eric for that.” Donna exclaimed loudly. 

“Stop complaining Pinciotti, it worked out for you didn’t it.”

“It’s Pinciotti-Forman now.” She said with a smirk. 

Just like that they were back in their old rhythms, talking about everything under the sun, from memories of the 1970’s to stories about that Fez’s wedding, of Red trying to sneak beer past Kitty. Steven spoke about his record label and the stupid pop music that taken over the 80’s. And he wondered if anyone at that table felt the absence of Jackie as they heard Steven complain about Abba for the millionth time in their lives. He felt it, and he had only seen her hours ago. 

And that’s when he remembered. “Forman, you had 2 questions when I walked in, what I as the second.”

Eric smirked. That was something new. “Oh that.” And with that he picked up Steven’s left wrist and he knew what was coming. “What is God’s name is that!” 

And suddenly everyone’s eyes were on the one thing that Steven Hyde hadn’t taken off ever since the birth of Luke Forman. His wedding ring. 

“You are married!” Yelled Donna, catching the attention of tables around them. 

“Ai, Hyde when you get married you call your friends, did you not know that.” Exclaimed Fez. 

Kelso made weird noises and Eric looks downright queasy. More than when he had first caught him and Jackie. Man if he knew. He could make Eric barf. That knowledge was satisfying enough. 

“Yeah, I am married so what. And no, it wasn’t a drunken wedding in Las Vegas. For some reason everyone thinks that’s the only way I was going to get married.” 

A chorus of ‘Yeah’ and ‘Pretty Much’ was heard back. “But I am married. Happily. Have been for a while now. And no, I don’t want to talk about it. It’s my business not yours.”

He turned to Fez and laughed. “We eloped man, It’s why we didn’t call anybody. Although I think even if we had planned it we probably would have still eloped.”

“Does my mother know?” Asked Eric. 

Steven wondered if he should tell him. Jackie only said she didn’t want them to know about her, he didn’t think that was crossing any lines. “Yeah man, she’s come over a couple of times for dinner.”

That’s when Kelso began laughing hysterically. “Who would have thought i would be the one who wouldn’t get married back in high school man. Look at all of you with your wives, somebody to answer to. I am married to nobody. Kelso is king.” And just as he finished Brooke smacked him hard on the back of his head. “Besides you Brooke, and Betsy and little Micheal. But still Hyde man, you are married. None of my two girlfriends, Jackie or Brooke could tie me down and you are married to some random rando. ”

Steven stared at him. “ Laure was also your girlfriend.”

“Nah man, she didn’t count.” Said Kelso with clarity. Steven didn’t bother. 

Donna looked around the table. “Wait, you are really not gonna ask Hyde more about his marriage?”

The three boys shrugged. “Honey, he won’t eat anything more anyways. What’s the point.” Said Eric. Even year later, Eric knew him very well. Even though Steven had become more open about his feelings, there was just something about being back here that made him want to go behind his walls again, as if it was almost instinct. 

The conversation continued, going back to the memories of the 6 teenagers in the basement as they remembered the infamous dinner party Kitty threw. How Micheal desperately wanted to be invited. How Jackie and Hyde fought about it, with him buckling to her wishes (he denied it, everyone ignored him.) and Donna and Eric’s weird date to the arboretum. 

That’s when Steven’s pager beeped. When he saw the numbers 1023 he knew it was Jackie. He knew she knew where he was and wouldn’t beep him for no reason. He began to worry and excused himself from the table. “I think this is important, any of you know where the phones are?”

Eric pointed him in their direction and Steven all but ran to them. When he reached there, Jackie Burkhart-Hyde was standing there. He didn’t think, he just ran to her and held her in his arms. He was so scared when he received her message that he was just glad that she was okay. That didn’t last long as he saw the troubled look on her face. 

“Steven, let he speak and please don’t interrupt okay.” He nodded. “I was at the plant and the interview and tapings went great. And then we were driving back to the hotel and we had to go through Point Place. I was looking out the window and just watching all these places that we grew up around you know. Where we played hide and seek. Where Micheal kissed me for the first time. The turn to our first date spot. Point Place High School, The hub, and I kept thinking about how nice it was and how much I loved growing up here. How idealistic I was as a teenager, and no, I am not here to say I’m going inside the reunion. That’s not why I am here.”

She took a deep breath and Steven was worried about what was bothering her. 

“I was such an idealistic teenager who wanted a certain life and a certain future. My life is very different from that. But it’s happy and it’s great and I love it, and I love you, so much. And that made me realise that I should tell you. There is something I have to tell you. And i am really sorry that I didn’t before. Have you noticed I’ve been acting a little weird for like 3 weeks?”

He nodded her had. He just thought it had to do with the reunion. He tried his best not to jump to the worst conclusions and listen to her, focus on her voice and not the red threatening to cloud his judgement. 

“Yeah, well when we went to Milwaukee for WB’s birthday and you had to go back home for a work emergency. I was feeling sick, very sick, Angie caught me puking and took me to the hospital.”

Steven felt the air in his lung change, he was almost afraid of any answer she could give him. 

“Steven,” she said tears in her eyes, her voice trembling, “I am pregnant.”

And his world around him collapse. 

“No! No, no, no, no, no.” He said getting progressively louder with each word. His heart was breaking.

“Jackie you can’t...” he said his voice trembling. 

She has a sad smile in her face. “I know.”

He shook his head violently. “I can’t....”

“I know.” She said understanding on her face. They just stared at each other, their minds wandering back to 1988. She smiled sadly once again “Steven, I want to have this baby.”

And this time it was his turn to say, “I know.”

She sighed. “Look I’ve had a lot of time to think about it. This is something I want to do, there is a 40% chance nothing goes wrong, those are odds I am willing to take.”

He was troubled. “And there is a 20% chance you die Jackie, those are odds I am not willing to take.”

She looked at him, and he knew, she was just about to get her way. “I spoke to Dr. Ken when i got back, he said they would monitor me every 2 weeks, if things look like they are going south, I promise you I will choose me. I know that that sounds selfish, but I am Jackie Burkhart right.” She said tears in her eyes as they both shared a small laugh. “I know us. We are gonna love our children, adopted or made so much, but I also know that we can’t survive without each other. I will not put you in a position where you have to imagine your life without me.”

They spend the next few minutes in each other’s arms before she leans back. “I’m sorry I ruined your reunion. How is everyone?”

He smiled, “Happy, very adult. They miss you.”

She smiled, “Well, why don’t you go back, spend some time with them.”

“No, I am going to stay...” she places her palm on his mouth.

“I am going to pester you a lot over the next 8 months, you should hang out with your friends now. I’ve known for a while now. I’m okay, I promise. I am just going back to my room, you are driving me back right?”

He smiled at her. He had been so wrong to call her stuck up and selfish, she was the most caring and generous person he ever met. “I’ll be in your room tonight, I made up with Eric and tonight I just rather celebrate the fact that we are having a baby with my wife before I begin worrying every second of every day.”

She smiled and kissed him, before leaving the hotel and he returned to the table of his friends. Eric looks at him, “Everything okay Hyde?”

He shrugged, “Just the Misses, making sure the reunion ran smooth.”

“Alright buddy Hyde.” Said Kelso excitedly, “We are going up to the water tower, you have to come.”

He looks around, he still had a few hours before Jackie is expecting him back, and this is a night to relive old memories. 

“Yeah let’s.” Said Steven “Can Donna even come?”

She hits him, “Yeah dillhole, I am only 6 months, it’s all fine.”

“She shouldn’t,” Eric whispers, “but she is stubborn.”

Donna rolls her eyes, “Oh you just shut up Eric Forman, you are the reason I am like this.”

As everyone makes their way to the water tower, Steven and Kelso are the ones furthest behind. “Since you are all happily married and all, there is something you should know.”

Steven gestures him to continue, “Jackie lives in Chicago still. I met her when Mike was born. She is also married, she seems happy.”

He looks at his wife’s ex-boyfriend with a new admiration, he has grown up into the man Jackie believed he was all along. “You should reach out to her.”

Steven hums in response. “You know she would be proud of you. You have become the man she always knew you were.”

Kelso had a wide smile on his face, Steven knew the impact that loving Jackie could have on any man. They were both proofs of that. 

“But you my friend, are still the king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I was so excited for this I wrote this in one sitting. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, because I know this is what everyone has been waiting for. There will be I think two more parts for the same day and I can’t wait for you to read those. 
> 
> I just want to say about the baby situation, I know this is the problem people face every single day. And while I respect that people may have their opinions I want people to understand that it’s a very difficult choice and that there is nothing wrong with picking the mother and saying that it’s okay to not have the baby because the mother right now is an actual person on whom a lot of people depend on who a lot of people love and see on a daily basis. I know that my characters have political opinions, I do too, but I don’t want to have a political debate, I would just respect it if anybody had a different opinion to not angry comment. 
> 
> I try to reply to all comments, but sometimes it may be very very late. (I’m sorry)
> 
> Coming up next... what happened in 1988?


	10. Shattered Dreams

Shattered Dreams • 1988

JACKIE 

_July_

____

____

She was late to work. Jackie Burkhart-Hyde was never late. Ever. She prided herself on having as good a work ethic for actually news as she did for cheerleading. And she wasn’t head cheerleader for no reason. 

But the night before, her husband, best friend and his new girlfriend had gone out for the dinner. And Jackie was really annoyed at the new chick. She picked a Korean BBQ restaurant and Jackie was sure that the meat was what had made her sick. Because Jackie just spent the morning barfing her insides out. That never happens. 

“Aaron Knight!” She yelled in the news room. They met in high school, when Jackie moved to Chicago for the first time she decided that she wanted to be on TV. It was the perfect job for her, and she knew that she wanted to achieve her dreams and the first logical step seemed like joining the school newspaper. That’s where she met wannabe producer Aaron Knight. 

“Your stupid girlfriend has made me sick.” She said approaching him. “I mean Korean BBQ? My stomach does not agree with it. I PUKED Aaron! Jackie Burkhart does not puke. This girl needs to be dumped.”

He smirked. 10 years of knowing Jackie Burkhart art had made him immune to all her little quirks. “Okay Tiny, 1. Korean BBQ is amazing. You just have a week stomach. 2. I am not breaking up with Lucy, I really like her okay. Speaking of our anniversary is in 3 days and I need a plan. Hit me with the romantics.”

She rolled her eyes, she never understood why she was always surrounded by people who couldn’t do romantic. “Flowers or cake and a recreation of your first date. That’s how Steven proposed to me the second time.”

“Well, you rejected him, so is it really a good idea?”

She swatted him. “Shut it Ronnie! I may have said no but that doesn’t make it any less romantic. Anyways, isn’t your anniversary on the 18th, that’s like two weeks away.”

“Today is the 15th Jackie. Where are you, you know it concerns me that the people of our city get their news from you.”

If she was paying attention, she probably would’ve been offended and smacked him on his shoulder. But the only thought going to her head was that it isn’t the fifth. she was sure that it was the fifth. 

“Holy crap! Shit shit shit. I need a favour.” She exclaimed she knew what she needed to do. Aaron helped her out, he always did. He stood by her and held her hand. He was like the Coach to her Diane. 

Next thing she knew, she was standing in her doorway knowing that there was dinner waiting for her on the table, there always was. She took a deep breath and stepped inside. 

“Oh hey doll, I just made chicken parmesan and devilled eggs. I know, I shouldn’t have, but I felt bad that you felt sick. Plus I kind of accepted an invitation from our behalf to do 4th of July at WB’s. I know we have our tradition, but this time I thought we could forgo it.” He shrugged just as she made her way into the kitchen. One look at her face and he knew something was wrong. The one thing that he likes to believe he learnt from their relationship as teenagers is that everything can be talked about. And so he asks her. “Jackie what’s wrong. Is Eloise still running her mouth about you, because I know I can’t hit girls but...”

“Steven I am pregnant.”

He just stared at her and she didn’t know what to say. They were about to have a baby. Jackie Burkhart and Steven Hyde are going to have a baby together. The two kids whose parents left them I’m going to have to raise the next generation. The thought terrified her. 

“Look, Steven even I don’t know how I feel about this. You know in high school I always wanted a family and that life. But right now I am only 27, and I love my job. But on the other hand this is a piece of us, and I always thought we would make amazing babies. Look I’ve been thinking about this since this morning when I found out and I really really need you to say something. I need to know how do you feel about this?”

He just kept staring at her, and her nervousness was growing. 

“You are pregnant..” she nods, “you are really pregnant?”

“According to the 4 pregnancy tests i took this morning, yes I am.”

“All of ‘em? Because remember there was a time you thought you were pregnant, but you weren’t.”

She sighs, this is not how she hoped this conversation would go. To be honest, she didn’t know how she hoped it would go. “Yeah Steven, when I was 16 and stupid. I am pregnant, for real this time.”

And that’s when it happened, there was a huge grin on his face rivalling the one that she had seen the night they decided to get married. “We’re having a baby?”

She nods, tears in her eyes, “We’re having a baby.”

Steven walks across their kitchen and gives Jackie the warmest hug she had ever felt. “Look, I know that we haven’t discussed kids, and it was kind of an unsaid thing that we were going to wait for a few years. But this is great. We are gonna be parents.”

She smiles at her husband. They both know that they are ready for this. She excitedly calls their nearest hospital to schedule her 8 week ultrasound in 2 weeks. She can’t wait. She also knows that he can’t. 

_September_

It started as a normal night. She had come home from work to dinner fresh out of the oven. They talked about their day and watched reruns of The Price Is Right (pregnant Jackie was a nostalgic Jackie). They curled up in their large bed, even after years together they somehow always only needed enough space as they did on his cot back in the 70s. They whispered words of love to each other and fell asleep. 

That night Jackie dreamt of a little boy with curly raven hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. That’s when the pain pierced through. There was no longer a little boy on his father’s shoulders laughing and running around, there was pain. All she could see was red. Her eyes snapped awake and she screamed. She screamed and Steven was well aware of his surroundings. 

Jackie couldn’t speak. She knew she was in pain, that she was bleeding. That there was something wrong with the child. But all she could do was scream. So all she did was scream. 

She doesn’t know how it happened, one minute she was screaming in bed and the next she was in her husband‘s arms as they made their way to the hospital. She could hear him murmur her name over and over again and she wanted to reach out, comfort him. But she couldn’t speak oh she could do we should I put arms around his neck, body her face on his shoulder and let him comfort her. 

She was in pain for what seemed like five days when in actuality was more like five hours. Steven was pacing around everywhere, just hoping that by the end of this trip to the hospital he could take his wife back home. Somewhere in the blur he remembers calling the Formans who was rushed to their side faster than anyone could have anticipated. WB and Angie were there too along with Steven and Jackie’s friends. Surrounded by her newfound family, for the first time in years, Jackie truly hoped that Donna were here. And Micheal, he always had the ability to make her laugh. She even wanted Eric and Fez, annoying as they may be. She didn’t know his long she was in surgery for or how close she came to dying, all she knew was she woke up to Steven holding her hand and never leaving her side. 

Steven and Jackie lost their baby that night. Alone on the hospital room, Jackie cried and Steven tried very hard not to. But that wasn’t the end for them. 

Her doctor, Dr. Kenneth walked in. “Dr. Kenneth, what is going on. I mean we know what happened, but something still isn’t right. Jackie was in so much pain. Should she have been in so much pain.” Said Steven. Jackie had no energy to speak. 

“After all we have been through tonight. I think we can call me Ken.” He took a deep breath, Jackie would be worried but all she was focusing on was Steven’s arms around her. “Jackie had placenta previa it means that her placenta grew blocking her cervix. Which is why her miscarriage was more painful than it usually is. She also has a… what we in the medical field call a hostile uterus, which was the reason why she miscarried in the first place. The thing with placenta previa is that if it is in the first trimester, like yours was, the placenta usually moves to a more desirable location. But with both her medical conditions, it means that the likelihood that she will miscarry is high. There is a 40% chance that in the future, everything goes well, her placenta realigns itself and she carries a perfectly healthy baby to term. There is also an equal chance that she miscarries again.”

She can’t believe it. All her life all she wanted was a family. While 27 year old Jackie had other plans, the 16 year old in her was heartbroken. So was the woman who had just decided to sign up for lamaze classes and thought about picking our strollers. 

“Wait,” Said Steven as Jackie tried to wrap her head around what she had just heard. “What is the other 20%?”

Dr. Ken had a sad look on his face, its like Jackie knew what he was going to say but knew that her husband wasn’t ready to hear it at all. “There is a 20% chance that neither the baby or Jackie make it as a result of complications.”

Steven shook his head vigorously. “No!”

Dr. Ken looked at them both with sympathy in his eyes. “I am really sorry. I am going to leave you guys to it.” And with that he exited. 

For a little while no words were exchanged between the married couple, they were both digesting the news. After a while Jackie begun to laugh. “Did you ever think this is where we would be back in ‘78? I would be a POLITICAL journalist and you would be the one devastated by our lack of children. Life is ironic sometimes.”

Steven smiled at her. Although they generally didn’t consider their teen years a part of their relationship (they were such different people) he knew that those experiences have made their relationship strong. These situations which have the ability to break couples apart doesn’t stand a chance before them. 

“I may not have imagined this, but I knew you would be achieving greatness even at 18.”

She smiled at him, and gave him a little peck on his cheek. “Why are you so good to me?”

He smiled back. “Because I once had a future without you. And that, well it would have been crap.”

They sit once again in a silence, but this time it is almost comforting. 

“Steven, I wasn’t ready to have a baby.”

“Me too. Jackie, I’m not ready to lose you.”

She echoed his words. “Me too.”

“I have an idea,” said Steven, “when we do decide to have children, we should adopt. I mean think about it. Giving a child a home.”

Jackie smiled at her husband. He really had the kindest heart of anyone she had every met. “Steven, I love that idea. Orphan Boy and Orphan Girl raising Orphan Children.... it’s perfect.”

They smiled. This was a day they knew would traumatise them for the rest of their lives. But as they fell asleep in each other’s arms, with friends and family that cared about them outside they knew that everything would have a way of working itself out. 

It had too. I mean if Steven and Jackie could find home in each other, they could find one more child that needed a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little later than I usually upload, I have said this before and I will say it again emotional chapters are not my favourite to write. But since they are important to the story and character development yada yada yada here you go. 
> 
> I usually have a lot to say in these and have to edit it but I don’t really have a lot to say, I just hope you liked it and for anyone that has to go through this I am really sorry. 
> 
> The two medical conditions described above are to my scientific knowledge accurate, however I have yet to read a study where somebody has both diseases and hence the statistics are made up. If anyone wants more information on these conditions you should would visit the NIH website or pubmed. 
> 
> Coming up next... we take a look at ‘78-‘79 (season 6-8) see what those looked like sans Jackie.


	11. Use Ta Be My Girl

Use Ta Be My Girl • October 1978

ERIC

His life was good. He just graduated high school and was headed to college with the girl of his dreams who had just agreed to be his fiancée. He was happy. 

The only black spot on his summer of 1978 was the fate of his best friend/brother. Eric pretended like he didn’t understand, like Jackie Burkhart was the devil and had somehow trapped Hyde in her clutches, but as he saw his friend, nearly drowning himself in alcohol, he knew something had to be done. 

2 days before he had to leave for college and 2 days before his 18th birthday he gathered the gang (or what was left of it) and they decided they had to talk to Hyde. Help him out. They owed him that. Plus it helped that Brooke Rockwell showed up, claiming to be carrying Keslo’s child. They knew they needed Hyde, they had already lost half of the ‘rescue Kelso from stupidity’ squad. The rest was essential. 

That night after Donna revealed where Hyde and Jackie had their first date, they found him there and they talked to him. It wasn’t the most emotional or well thought out, but it didn’t really matter, whatever they said struck a cord with Hyde who returned home. 

Later that night, Eric sat in the basement to make sure that Hyde was okay. He planned to stay up late anyways in preparation for his birthday (staying up till midnight is harder than it sounds!). At around 1:30 Hyde stumbled out of his room and sat beside each other wordlessly. 

He knew Hyde would eventually say what he needed to, and after a few minutes he did. “So Forman, what did you think of me and Jackie?” There was a vulnerability in Hyde’s voice he hadn’t heard since he found him in a house that was crumbling around him. 

He knew, over the course of the last year, that they had built a true relationship, but till  
This moment he didn’t think he recognised how much he loved her. Hyde loved Jackie, that’s just creepy and unnatural. “You know what I think, I think that Jackie is evil incarnate. I think that if you were to cut of one of her hands it would probably grow back into another Jackie.” He attempted a joke, Hyde smiled without changing the look on his face. Eric took a deep breath. “Look, before Jackie, you were just some pissed of guy in my basement, but with her, I mean you seemed happy man.”

Hyde looked him up and down, “Hey! I was never happy, I was just less pissed off.”

Eric smiled, that was just like him. “Nah... you were happy man.”

Hyde looked at him and sighed. “Yeah, I was. I also screwed up more than Kelso. Didn’t think that was possible.”

Eric smiled. “Look at the bright side. She finally listened to your advice and didn’t take back a guy who cheated on her.”

Hyde frogged him jokingly and Eric responded with “Too soon?”

And he knew they were gonna be okay. Hyde was hopefully going to learn from his mistake, Kelso was going to become a dad, he and Dana would get married someday, Jackie had successfully made it out of point place and even Fez would find what he wanted to do. 

The kids from the basement were alright. 

DONNA

She loved college life. After helping Hyde clean up his act, Donna had given him one last present before leaving point place. A job at WFPP. 

She loved music and being a teacher, but she knew in her heart that her true passion was in writing. She was glad that her and Eric were okay and that they could become who ever they wanted to be. 

Donna used to pride herself in being a kind, open and honest soul. But she also knew she hadn’t been the best friend to Jackie in the last year. There were moments she felt justified, for not supporting her relationship after all they had been friends for years. Before Donna had come into the picture. She didn’t want one relationship to ruin everything. And in a way it had, just not in the way she could have anticipated. 

She should have supported her friend, no matter what she wanted to do. Because more than anything she missed her friend. She loved being in Madison with Eric and meeting new people with shared interests as her. And yet somehow whenever Eric was acting stupid or she heard something funny I just wanted simple advice, she found herself turning over her shoulder looking for Jackie. Only to not find her. 

The self-destructive part of her brain, the one that caused her to break up with Eric and her mistreatment of the Hyde-Jackie relationship, told her to blame Hyde. After all he cheated and she left him. And in turn her too. 

But deep down Donna knew that Jackie Burkhart wasn’t actually leaving Hyde, Donna or even the childish toxicity of her and Kelso. Rather she was going towards a future. One that didn’t end with LOPP dinners and 4 children. And Donna couldn’t blame her. After all she was doing the same by going to college. 

But that acceptance never did eliminate the sadness from not having her right there. 

KELSO

He messed up. He knew that Hyde cheating on Jackie wasn’t his fault. He is t stupid after all. But he knew that he went after her knowing that her heart didn’t belong to him.

And while that didn’t effect her much, it might have ruined his best friend’s life. The guilt was eating at him. Brooke was the most amazing person he ever knew. She was kind, patient and understanding. Yet bossy enough that he was under someone’s thumb. He was really happy. 

A part of him will always and forever be in love with Jackie Burkhart. She was his first everything. He had known and lived her since they were 7 and 8 years old. Nothing will ever replace that. But now he knows it isn’t forever. He is going to become a cop. She is doing more than the wedding she always talked about having. But he doesn’t know what Hyde will do. 

He thought he was justified in going after Jackie. After all he loved her longer, right? But after he saw Hyde never find the end of the beer bottle for 3 weeks he knew. He may have loved Jackie for way longer than Hyde. But he didn’t love her as much as Hyde. Hell, he didn’t think he was capable of loving so much. Maybe his kid someday. 

And that night, as they both sat in the basement. Where they were once many burns and laughter. Where now there was just the burnout with a job he loved, the idiot training to be a cop and the foreign one working in a salon. Where the couple and the pretty one had left for bigger things, he wished he could go back in time and change his actions. But he can’t do that, so he does the next best thing. “Hyde, I’m real sorry man.”

He looks confused. Of course he does. So Kelso continued. 

“I am sorry about chasing Jackie when you two were together. I knew she didn’t love me anymore, that there was never going to be an us. I chased her and fuelled your lack of trust. I am so sorry man.”

Hyde looks at him shocked, and Kelso thinks he will use his signature zen and reply with a whatever. But this is a night of surprises. “I didn’t trust her man. That doomed us. Not you. But thank you.”

Kelso gave a sad smile back. “Yeah, but I should have been a better friend to you.”

Hyde smiled too. “Hey man, I took your girl. I also should have been a better friend.”

Kelso finally smiled larger than he had since Jackie left (besides when he is with Brooke). “Yeah, you dogged me man.”

Hyde laughed this time. There was silence until he said. “Man, she deserves better than both of us.”

Kelso look at his friend he has know forever and he sees the love in his eye. And he knows, if he loved Jackie Burkhart half as much as Hyde did, they would probably still be together. “She really does.”

HYDE

He never thought Kelso would apologise. He didn’t think he had anything to apologise for. But after their talk, all he wanted to do was reach out to Jackie. But for the first time it wasn’t a desperate attempt to get her back. He just wanted to apologise, not for the nurse, she knew that already. But for not trusting her, not knowing how much he loved her before he lost her, but more than anything he wanted her to be happy. 

Yeah, his life sucked a little without Jackie Beulah Burkhart, but he knew she did the right thing. He just wanted her to be happy. 

He laughed at the irony, he had finally become someone who didn’t blame people leaving as people leaving him. Who made it a daily effort to not believe that everyone was out to get him to care and leave him. And now he didn’t have her next to him. He decided life was funny that way, some people just came into your life taught you important lessons and then vanish, making sure that you can never go back to who you used to be. 

And as he entered a workplace he truly loved (he was literally telling people what music they should listen to), all he could do was hope that he had also been that person for Jackie. Because she changed his life. 

JACKIE

She forgave Steven. It took her exactly 2 months, 3 weeks and 4 days to forgive Steven Hyde for cheating on her with a slutty nurse. That was just who she was, she forgave people. She learnt when she was a little child that forgiving makes you happy hours and holding grudges. 

After listening to her parents fight over and over again about things that happened in the past, Jackie knew that she would never be that person. So she would forgive Micheal over and over, because she loved him, and didn’t want to be mad about something that happened in the past. And so she forgave Steven, she did love him after all. 

She also loved herself, Jackie Burkhart was synonymous with the word confident. She was the prettiest girl in Point Place and she knew it. And yet every time she would find Michael cheating on her, her confidence would chip away just a little. Steven changed all that, she reminded her that she really was the most beautiful girl in Point Place.

And so even after forgiving him, she decided to not take him back and instead leave Point Place to be more than just the prettiest girl there. 

She loved her new high school, she was a head cheerleader within four weeks. And she could hang around with the newspaper nerds, without anyone talking behind her back or being catty. 

Which is where she met Jasmine Sinclair and Aaron Knight. She was one of them faster than you could say the word friend. She loved every minute of it. They were her own version of what Micheal, Steven and Eric were to each other. On each other’s side no matter what. It made her miss the beginning of her friendship with the Donna. 

Their friendship had suffered when Donna and Eric broke up, and then again when she started seeing Steven. She wished they could go back, but she knew they couldn’t. 

She didn’t hate the basement gang, she never could. But she knew she didn’t really belong, it was a hard reality but she sat at a lunch table with Aaron and Jasmine she could breathe a little easy and laugh out loud. 

FEZ

He hated change. And yet somehow he always found himself in the middle of it. First there was the big one, moving to America. It was horrible at first, till he was rescued heading from the back of a door. He made friends. 

Then there was the break up of Eric and Donna, even though Fez likes not to butt in to his friends business, he felt like he could just sit in his bed and cry all day. After all how could you know love was real when two people who have loved each other since they were six couldn’t make it work. 

And then he saw something he couldn’t have seen coming, Hyde and Jackie?! He couldn’t believe it, I mean they both hated each other. But as he silently observed them over the last year, he realised that she was the only person who made him smile and he was only person who could get her to stop talking. Fez always believed himself to be in love with Jackie. But when he saw her with Hyde he knew he was wrong. 

And the the big one. Jackie Burkhart left. Now who would he worship? Her leaving made Donna all mope-y, Hyde all sad and boozy and Kelso thoughtful. Fez was just sad. 

Then Kelso was about to have a baby and joined the Police Academy, Eric and Donna left for college, Hyde started working at WFPP and even Fez joined a salon. He loved the salon, he wanted to do more. So he went to Hyde. He knew Hyde would tell him to be lazy and enjoy the less work. It surprised him when he said “Go to cosmetology school if that’s what you want Fez, life is going to be very long, you should find something you want to do and do that.” And to not feel so sappy after, he frogged him. 

And as Fez sat in his seat on the first day of class he decided that yes, while change may suck, it could also lead to something amazing. He was finally excited to see what change would bring in his life in the future. In all of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a glimpse off the lives of the gang in 1978. There is a part of this chapter that talks about 1979 which should be up in either a few hours or by tomorrow. 
> 
> I hope you like this and stay tuned for part two.


	12. Are “Friends” Electric?

Are “Friends” Electric? • September 1979

FEZ

He loves school, he loves his work and he is happy. Even after his bible thumping host parents kick him out, he doesn’t lose his spirit. Instead he finds a place to live with along with cadet in training Micheal Kelso. 

And as he prepares to help Micheal for the arrival of baby Kelso, he knows that he is happy. 

JACKIE 

She is a high school graduate. She starts at the University Of Chicago, both Aaron and Jasmine by her side. 

If anyone knows Jackie, that know that she loves The Mary Tyler Moore Show. She wants to live that show out in real life. And through her news job at a national tv station in Chicago, she is finally closer to her dream than ever. Sure right now she only brings the coffee. But she is Jackie Burkhart, the girl who can charm anybody, any time. 

She loves her life and likes her boyfriend. Christopher is the first guy Jackie has been with who she hasn’t known since she was a child. She had never been in a relationship like that before. They were both blank canvases to each other. Learning something new about each other everyday. And even when he gut told her that they weren’t gonna last, it wasn’t sad or heartbreaking. It was just life. They broke up for adult reasons, he was at NYU and nobody was enjoying the distance. They met and a diner and said that they meant a lot to each other and that they would miss each other, but this was the right thing to do. 

And even though they stumbled into bed a couple of times after breaking up (when they found themselves in the same city), there was never bad blood. It was the most easy going relationship Jackie had ever been in. 

She learnt a valuable lesson from that. Even though it is true that relationships require work and dedication to last forever, they don’t have to be hard or complicated. Just fun and happy. She could feel herself growing up. 

It also helped that her newest friend was Angie Barnett, the heiress of Grooves Record ans a senior at her university. Sure the girl was as spoiler as Jackie, but she had more experience in life. Experience Jackie loved to listen to. 

She loved college more and more every day, and she finally understood why Donna longed for at her whole life. All she did was hope Donna loved it as much as she did. 

HYDE

If he ever had a doubt about whether Kelso actually loved Jackie (he had plenty), it was erased when his daughter was born. Betsy Jackie Kelso. It was a weird name, but Hyde was touched by the gesture and knew Jackie would be too, so he never said a word. 

Instead he would tell his secret goddaughter the tales of the woman she was named after. How beautiful, strong, fierce and just simply amazing she was. 

He knew deep down he would always love her, how could he not. But he also knew he wasn’t pinning over her, they were stupid teenagers who made mistakes and messed up the relationship. Putting that in his what if column would just bring him sadness. So he moved on, he went on dates which never really amounted to much, but he wasn’t a sad tragic person like Forman when he broke up with Donna. He was just a boy who knew he lost someone he loved and decided to try again. It was something that was so out of character for Hyde that he had to remind himself that he was doing the right thing. That one love isn’t the only love. 

With all Him, Kelso, Forman, Donna, Fez and hopefully Jackie actively making an effort to create a future life for themselves, he knew that they were all gonna be okay. He didn’t tell anyone but he was not only trying hard at work but also looking for promotions and/or a better job. 

His mother would not recognise him and he likes to believe that his loved ones are proud of him. At least he knows Mrs. Forman is, it’s all she talks about. 

KELSO

He had a daughter. He was sure that he was in love with her mother. After Brooke moved to Chicago with her mother, he made a promise. That as soon as he finished at the police academy he would join her there. And then they would begin their life together. 

Every weekend as he drove to Chicago to meet his girlfriend and daughter he wondered if Jackie was still there, he doubted it. He was sure that she was probably in New York or LA trying to get on TV. He hopes one day he will see her there. 

He works harder at his training than he has ever worked before in his life. Not even when he was trying to hide his cheating. He has a daughter. He finally had a bigger purpose than trying to be like his older brother. And he loves every minute of it. 

ERIC AND DONNA

They love their new life, they have been together for so long that they no longer need to talk to communicate. 

Eric wants to teach, Donna knows that. 

Donna is going to graduate early (Like 2 and a half years early), Eric is so proud of her for that. 

Eric will have to stay longer than her if he wants to finish his degree, Donna insists on that. 

Donna wants to attend masters course at Marquette, Eric helps her fill out the application. 

Because after everything that they have been through, the one thing that they have learnt is that as important as their relationship is to them, it his equally important for the two of them to find themselves outside the Eric and Donna relationship. That doesn’t define them and it shouldn’t have to. There is no need to worry. 

The ring on her finger and their love for each other is proof that sometimes your first love is your only love. After all Eric and Donna are going to get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is part 2... I know that these have been filler chapters (they were a little boring for me to write too) but they are vital to the story that these characters took, even though not a lot happened in these years, those are the years of your life that frame your ideology and character for the future.  
> Kelso became responsible because of Brooke and Betsy.  
> Hyde learnt that even lost love can be positive because of the impact it has on you.  
> Fez comes into his own, starts living his life instead of being a side character in his friends'  
> Eric and Donna learn to stop depending on each other and trusting despite that. 
> 
> Anyways... I hope that the message had come across and that it wasn't too disappointing. 
> 
> Coming up next... Eric and Donna's wedding (Yay!)


	13. I Just Called To Say I Love You

I Just Called To Say I love You • April and May 1984

JACKIE

_329 hours till the wedding_

She didn’t want to yell, she really didn’t. But for as much as she loved her boyfriend, he also had the ability to make her as angry as a hormonal teenager. Her only solace was that she made him feel the same. 

“STEVEN HYDE. Do you really wanna be having this fight right now? I mean the country is still in a recession, the USSR are boycotting the Olympic Games and you wanna fight about something that happened 6 years ago in a small Wisconsin town to a bunch of teenager? We both know that we are not the same people. I really don’t want to have this fight.”

Steven sighed. He had the audacity to sigh. She knew that this night wasn’t going to end early. “I think it’s high time don’t you? We’ve been together for about nine months now, and we met each other again almost two years ago. I understand that we weren’t the same people in ‘82 that we were in ‘77, but God Jackie, shouldn’t be at least talk about this. Forman and Donna are getting married in 2 weeks. You were there when they got engaged, Donna already asked you to be her maid of honour. And you refused to even talk about it.”

“Steven, when I think back on the basement, it’s good memories. Happy moments of either circle time, watching TV or having random debates that make no sense. And then I think back on the people and suddenly just the negatives highlight themselves, almost screaming ‘I am here, I am here’. There’s Fez, always hitting on me and being a little creepy, Eric, who never really liked me, and called our relationship an abomination, and Micheal, who couldn’t stop cheating on me. Then there is Donna, who took my side for so long and then abandoned me for reasons that I will never understand.” She choked up and took a deep breath. 

“Teenage Steven made teenage Jackie very happy, but everyone made it so difficult for that relationship to exist. I want the happy memories, I want to keep them and for me to do that I need to put everyone in this tiny little box and that is made possible by my decision.” She didn’t want to cry. She really didn’t buy she knew Steven was right. This was something they shrugged under a rug saying they are not those people anymore. 

And while that might be true. They are the only people who can give each other closure on their tumultuous childhoods and adolescence. 

“Yeah, well what about me Jackie?” He said in a voice as hurt as hers. Then anger of their exchange had disappeared, replaced by the same sad nostalgia that comes with talking about the past and its mistakes. 

“Wait... what I am confused. What are you talking about?” 

Steven makes his way to sit on their sofa and takes both of Jackie’s hands in his. And she knows that this can’t end bad. “This is my life too, you know. I was also there for those circles and debates. It’s like I’m living two lives man. One where I was this pissed off burnout in the Forman basement with all his friends and Jackie Burkhart. And the other where I am successfully running a record label and living with the love of my life.”

She smiled at him. Some things are fundamental characteristics of people that don’t really change. She still wants to be told that she is loved and wants a stable relationship. And he still guards his heart as much as he can. But then there are moments when he calls her the live of his life and she is okay with him thinking other girls are hot and she can’t help but smile as the terrified kids they no longer were. 

“Steven, those are both your realities, they just happened one after the other. ”

“But at this wedding they collide Jackie. I wanna go to the wedding with you. Laugh when Fez eats the cake decorations early, watch Kelso almost set fire to the reception and wink at you from across the alter as Forman and Donna recite their vows, and have you interrupt because should Donna really be marrying Eric?”

She looked at him and smiled. “You get to do all these things Steven. I just won’t be there. There is a way we imagine our lives to end up. God knows I had a plan. Then my boyfriend ran away to California and it changed. I moved to Chicago and it changed.”

“Jackie, I don’t wanna push you. I really don’t but are you sure you wanna miss this?”

“Yeah, Steven I’m really sure. No matter how much time passes and things change, they will always be your high school gang and you would want to meet with them when possible. But they aren’t my high school gang, that is saved for Aaron and Jasmine and even Christopher to a certain extent. They are people whose weddings I wouldn’t miss no matter how much I change.”

He looked at her for a minute. “Okay.”

“Really? Okay?”

“Jackie, you aren’t wrong. That doesn’t mean that I am happy that those experiences meant different things to us, but I have to accept that they do.”

She smiles and gives him the largest kiss since he casually brought up the wedding weekend. “So are we done with this stupid fight?”

His only response is a murmur in agreement. “Great, because there are much better things I would rather stay up all night with my boyfriend doing.” And with that, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. 

She giggled and her smiled. The night definitely didn’t end early, but not for the reasons Jackie believed 2 hours ago. 

DONNA 

_19.5 hours before the wedding._

She was sure that this was what she wanted. There was not a single shred of doubt in her mind. They had decided to get married in Point Place. The Forman backyard to be precise, Red hated it and Kitty loved it. 

As Donna sat in her childhood room, looking out the window to the Forman driveway she knew that they had picked the perfect location for their wedding. That was where so much of her life happened. She first met Eric in the driveway, kissed him on top of the Vista Cruiser. It was where she first become ~really~ friends with Jackie, where they spent hours playing basketball. It was even where she had her biggest heartbreak, disobeyed her father and just spent a lot of her childhood and adolescence. She couldn’t wait for getting married to be added to that list. 

She didn’t have a maid of honour. Brooke and Debbie were her bridesmaids, but the only person she wanted to be her maid of honour wasn’t even attending her wedding. I mean people are supposed to follow through on their commitments even if they made them 7 years ago! That’s just human decency. 

Just as she was looking out of her window, she heard her door open and she saw Hyde come into her room. That was a sight she hadn’t seen since he was dating Jackie and she was living here, it was an opinion she voiced. “Yeah man, I also haven’t seen you guys in a while, how have you been doing?”

She smiled at him. Eric may be the love of her and Jackie was her best friend, but there was a way that Steven Hyde just understood her that was special. It was something she had missed. “Oh you know, got a new toaster, a hair cut and was thinking about maybe dying my hair blonde. Oh… and what’s the other thing/ Uhm… I am getting married tomorrow.” She smiled. 

“Don’t do that man, biggest mistake of your life.” He said shaking his head. 

She couldn’t believe it, she knew Hyde was cynical about love, the only time she had seen him not be was when he was with Jackie. “Look Hyde, you may be cynical about love, your parents left, you can’t keep a relationship yada yada yada, but I have faith in my and Eric. I want to be with him forever. I changed Hyde. I would rather live in a large city with Eric than travel the world without him.”

He laughed. Out loud belly tumbling laugh. “Yeah I know man. It was always going to be you and your scrawny little neighbour boy.” She frogged him. “I meant the blonde thing. It is not your look, even Jackie would agree.”

She snorted. “Yeah, Hyde I don’t think you knew her as well as you thought. There is nothing she hated more than a red head.”

He smiled at her. “Yeah but you are Big Red. Anything else and you won’t be Donna.” He took a deep breathe and they both looked out into the driveway they grew up in. “So now that you have told me you are sure about this, I just wanna know one thing. Why am I walking down the aisle alone? I mean isn’t it the privilege of the Best Man to bang the maid of honour?”

She laughed once again. Any nerves that she had for the next day just melted as she spent the evening talking to her favourite friend. “I asked Jackie to be my Maid of Honour back when Eric and I got engaged, so trust me you really don’t wanna bang the Maid of Honour. Too much history there.” He just nodded, an almost sad smile on his face, and another look she couldn’t place. “And then, I just didn’t want to ask anyone else you know… I mean I know that we weren’t the best of friends to her, but I always hoped that she would just show up one night in the basement or like on the water tower and we would apologise and hash it out.” By now Donna had tears in her eyes and Hyde brought his arm around her back to provide her with some comfort. “”So no one else can be my Maid of Honour.”

There was again a comfortable silence as Donna calmed her tears and Hyde just sat next to her providing comfort. “Do you ever think of her, you know wonder what would have happened if things hadn’t turned out the way they did?”

He looked over to her, a guilty expression on his face. Donna figured he blamed himself for her departure. “I used to a lot. It just seemed like my fault you know, she had been cheated on so many times by Kelso and she trusted me and I did the same back to her. But then the more I thought about it I realised that her whole world had fallen apart. Her father was in prison, mom abandoned her, she felt like she had no-one in her corner. She needed to get out of Point Place. I don’t think that she, me or any of us would have grown up as much as we did if she hadn’t left.”

“You think she has grown up?”

“Oh yeah, she has a job that she loves and is good at, because she doesn’t need anyone to take care of her. She probably even has a boyfriend who she lives with and is going to rope into marriage someday. You know same old Jackie, just happier and more independent.”

Donna smiled at the wistful look on Hyde’s face. She hoped that Jackie’s life was as happy as Hyde pictured it to be. “I don’t think she lives in Chicago anymore. We sent her an invite you know. I hoped that she would see it and remember something and want to come. It got returned to sender. And I realised I have no idea where she is. In fact I don’t even know where you live, your first card was returned to sender, that’s why we sent it to the Grooves Headquarters.”

He nodded. “Oh yeah, I moved. Remind me to give you my address or number before I go.”

She nods and they sit in comfortable silence for another half hour before she lets a yawn escape. “So I am going to head back to the Forman’s basement, you should also get some sleep before your big day Mrs Pinciotti-Almost-Forman.” She laughed and smacked his shoulder and as he was exiting he turned back to her. “You can keep a secret Pinciotti.”

She nods. “Always.”

“You were wrong before you know, I can keep a relationship. Have been in the same one for an year and a half almost now.” And with that he taps her doorframe and walks out, leaving her jaw hanging on the floor. 

She has to remember to interrogate him about this later. 

BROOKE

_0.5 hours before the wedding_

She has some big shoes to fill. Brooke has known Donna a long time, and with her being the Godmother to Betsy they have formed a great relationship in their adult years. After all they need each other’s support when handling their moronic and childish boyfriends. Well Donna’s Husband from now on, she reminds herself.  
The only thing that surprised Brooke more than the fact that she was going to have a daughter was that she was in love with her father. A news that changed her and Donna’s acquaintance to a real friendship. And sitting in the bridal suite and Donna almost finishes getting ready Brooke couldn’t be happier. 

The suite was overcrowded, she was just glad that her daughter was getting ready with Micheal and the boys. Her and Debbie, the other bridesmaid had just finished getting ready. Mrs. Forman, the woman who insisted that Betsy was her grandchild was alternating between sobbing out of happiness that Donna was about to be her daughter and sobbing of anger and ‘that red headed harlot’ was stealing her baby boy. Midge, Donna’s mother seemed fascinated by the collection of makeup in the room and for some reason the Best Man was sitting critiquing the Bride’s looks. 

“What are you even doing here Hyde? Isn’t the best man supposed to be with the groom?”

He looked at Brooke. They got along fine. She knew that she owed him a lot for getting Micheal to step up when she first found out that she was pregnant. “Yeah, I am just fulfilling the hole left by the lack of Jackie, you know like saying - ‘Donna, it’s blush not spray paint’.”

Donna rolled her eyes. “Oh my god, it like she is here.” She smacked his shoulder. “Please go take care of the dillholes, I cannot have a fire on my wedding day please. I just can’t.”

He bows. “Your wish is my command.” And with that he exits. 

Brooke turns to her best friend. “Donna, you are getting married today.” She smiles. 

Donna turns to her, a larger smile on her face than Brooke had ever seen. “I am getting married today. Thank you for everything you have done for me Brooke. Ever since Point Place and till when you guys moved to Milwaukee. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

She smiled back at her. “Right back at you Donna. Okay now, let’s not tear up. After all it’s wedding time!”

ERIC

_0.02 hours till the wedding_

As he stands on the alter and Donna walks toward him everything around him fades away. Its just her and him. 

Them at the age of 6, meeting for the first time. 

At 16, kissing on the Vista Cruiser 

At 17 and a half, getting engaged

At 18, going to college and moving in together

At 20 and a half, managing a long distance relationship

At 23, reuniting and at 24 setting a date for the wedding. 

And now getting married at 25. 

He couldn’t be happier or focus on anything else. After all this day was almost 20 years in the making. 

STEVEN

_2 hours after the wedding_

He made a toast. He talked about protecting Eric from a violent Donna at 6 and watch them fall in love his whole life. He said that he made them believe in love and that is anyone deserves happiness it should be them. He ended with saying that if he had a love half as deep as theirs he was gonna be a happy man. 

Brooke talked about them supporting her and each other, never stopping in their kindness. 

Kelso said a lot of words, ranging from sensible ones about making fun of Eric for being in love with Donna forever to talking about doing it with Brooke for which he was dragged down the stage by his ears courtesy of his girlfriend. 

Fez compared their love to his love for candy. 

Debbie spoke of the impact of Donna on her college life. 

Bob and Kitty cried during their toasts. 

Midge talked about the troubles that marriage can bring. 

Red was glad that Eric would never move back into his house. 

And despite it all Donna and Eric smiled at each other, never been happier. 

And as the dancing begun, Steven realised the only person he wanted to dance with was the Raven haired loudmouth waiting for him at home. So after one dance with the bride and one with Mrs. Forman, he bid them all farewell, giving a half-hearted excuse about work as the Formans smiled at him knowingly. 

Halfway back to Chicago he realised that he forgot to give his childhood friends his new number or address. But at this point he couldn’t care less. All he wanted to do was go home to the woman he loved and spend theresyt of his life with her because he realised something. 

The kind of love he spent the whole night celebrating, one he never thought as a child he would find he had found when he was 18. And it was waiting for him in Chicago. So what the hell was he doing in Point Place?

As he snuck into bed and wrapped his arms around Jackie Burkhart he knew that one day he would get down on his knees to ask her to marry him again. And they would have a day and life just as happy as the one he witnessed tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the wedding of Donna and Eric. I thought this was going to be way easier than it ended up being, but I am very proud of the way this chapter has turned out. I wanted to show that while they all still care about each other this is kind of where they begin to accept that their lives have just moved on in their own directions. Kelso is a cop, has a steady girlfriend and daughter. Eric and Donna are married, Fez is... well he will have his own chapter soon to see what he has been doing all these years (But he works as a hairstylist and a good one at that). And Hyde and Jackie have their own relationship and friendships that are outside that gang. 
> 
> While it sucks, losing friends when High School ends is way too common (although we would like TV characters to defy that logic, it isn't very realistic.) even with the internet and social media these days, people staying in touch in the 70's/80's seems almost impossible. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Coming up next... A little look into John and Jackie's start and the friendship formed between Hyde, John and Jackie as I sprinkle in a brief history of JH.


	14. Caught Up In You

Caught up in you • 1982

JACKIE 

_January_

A fresh graduate from the University Of Chicago, Jackie was very excited to be starting as a serious work woman for the top news station in the metropolitan area. 

As she walks in on her first day, she can feel the nerves swerving around in her body. Her only solace is in knowing that Aaron will also be joining her as a junior producer on the same day. They have been attached to the hip ever since they met, and the sheer happiness in the coincidence of them both working as hard as each other, graduating at the same time and starting work at the same time was not lost on her. She knew she needed the support, especially given who she was paired up with. 

A week into her new job, she decided that she could not stand John LeRoy. Sure, he was very beautiful and very very smart, but there was just something about him that irked her the wrong way. 

2 weeks into her job, she realised it wasn’t as glamorous as she first expected. She mainly just brought people coffee, read through audience mail and occasionally got to pitch ideas. Most of which her stupid script supervisor always rejected. 

“Hey Burkhart, I read your story idea about the tax cuts and their possible negative impact in the long run. It’s good, but we can’t run that story.”

She just stared at him, some nerve of him telling her her idea wasn’t good! “Listen here you... squishy looking man. I have great ideas okay. I am really smart and I deserve to be here. I don’t know why you don’t like me and don’t listen to anything I say but it’s just not fair. I work better than everyone else who joined new AND I am much better to look at. Oh, and its JACKIE, not Burkhart or Ms. Burkhart or ‘hey there’, JACKIE. Just Jackie.” 

He looked her up and down, as if she couldn’t believe what she had just said. It took him a minute, but then he burst out laughing. 

She couldn’t believe the nerve of this guy, laughing at her when she was making valid points. Suddenly a fear overtook her, what if she got fired?

He cleared his throat after noticing her glare. “All of what you said was true Jackie, no matter how self-indulgent at places. I don’t think you are stupid and I don’t dislike you. You graduated top of your class at a top university before turning 22, you are not stupid. But you are just a freshly graduated child. You don’t get to do important news stories fresh out of college, especially not those that may criticise The President of the United States. Look, if you want I can give you more work. The other dinguses can handle scut, what do you say?”

She looked at him in disbelief, he wasn’t hating on her or dismissing her, he was respecting her. She couldn’t help but smile as wide as possible. For one of the first times someone respected her for her brain. It felt good to be respected. “I would love to.”

“Oh, and by the way, I am not squishy looking. Come up with better insults next time.”

“Burn.”

He looked confused, “What?”

She shock her dismissively, “I call it a burn… not insult, that’s means, burns, they are just fun.”

He smiles at her, “Alright, good burn there Burkhart…. I mean good burn Jackie.”

She smiled up at him. “I know John.”

And those words and exchanged smiles were the start of an amazing partnership. 

_February_

They bickered a lot. Like a lot. They had the same ideas and ideologies, yet their way of enforcing them were diametrically opposed. When Jackie wanted to confront a corrupt politician, John wanted to plant secret bugs so they had more than the evidence they already had. When John suggested that senior reporters go interview people at the homeless shelters, Jackie countered with the fact that the juniors would be less professional and make it easier for people to tell their personal stories. 

No matter what news story they were given, they found a way to make it into an argument, so much so that their colleagues nicknamed them Alice and Ralph. But none of that ever bothered Jackie, because in the span of one and a half month, she had learned more about the news than she had in her 2 and a half years at university. 

She was also very grateful to John. He was the smartest person she ever met. And that was the kind of thing she held onto in moments like this. 

“Oh my god, you are the most infuriating man I have ever met John, like seriously, this should be a 20 min segment. What could you possibly have to report on that will make the ‘Just Say No’ campaign that is worth a 40 min segment.”

“Kids do drugs Jackie.”

Despite the fact that they were at work and in the middle of a serious debate, she can’t help but wander to the gang’s ‘circle time’. “TRUST me, I know.” She responds with a smirk. 

“Exactly, we should take the moment to talk about children doing drugs and its impact on their development, graduation rate, teen pregnancies and overdoses. It’s good content. Wait…. What did you mean ‘trust me’. Jackie Burkhart, are you a secret addict?”

She laughs. “No, god no John, but this is a not a story for work hours inside the office building, I’ll tell you at the bar?”

And for a minute their work argument is forgotten as they smile at each other. Since the 5th day of working together, John and Jackie realised that they liked each other, at least enough to go out drinking Friday evenings when work ended. 

“Anyways,” said Jackie getting back to their argument. “If we do that, we will become a PSA for drugs. Trust me, we don’t want to be a PSA for that. It totally takes away from the unbiased nature of news delivery. As journalists isn’t that what we strive for?”

He sighed loudly. She knew arguing with her was a pain. To his credit, he could almost always keep up with her. She appreciated that. “Yeah, but the negative effects of drugs are facts, they can kill you. That’s not an opinion.”

She nods at him. “You are right too, what do we do now.”

“Now, we write up both proposals and wait. Let the senior producers pick which one makes more sense for the show and the network.”

And with that they spend the next few hours working on their stories. Jackie leaves for the bar as John stays back to explain for the 5th time why he came up with two options instead of one. 

He joins her in the bar down the street when she is halfway through her first drink. “Sooo, what did they say.”

He took his seat and gestured to the bartender and ordered an Old Fashioned. “They picked the 20 min one. Apparently talking about negatives of drugs is too PSA for their liking.”

Jackie’s hand shot forward as a sign of victory. “Hah, Suck on that LeRoy. I was right you were right. Jackie Burkhart is always right. Jackie Burkhart is just too perfect for this world…”

“Jackie Burkhart is incapable of letting John finish?”

She gestured him to continue with a playful smile on her face. “I told them its was your story idea and that you have been working with me since you joined last month.”

Now she was excited. “And…”

“They said if you keep like this, they may promote you to junior interview field reporter by end of next month.”  
She looked confused and by John’s expression she could tell she looked that. “What’s that?” 

He smiled back at her just as his drink arrived. Happiness and pride gleaming in his eyes. “It’s the first step Jackie.”

She raised her glass. “To the first step.”

He laughed. “To the first step.”

There was a comfortable silence as they sipped their drinks. “Thanks John. For all your help and mentorship and working with me. This would not have happened without it.” 

He just smiles back at her “Its my honour.”

That’s when he winked at her and Jackie felt her heart skip a beat. She was going to be a world of trouble if this man gave her more looks like that. 

_March_

John was right. 2 weeks after they aired the story about the ‘Just Say No’ campaign Jackie was offered a promotion. She would be conducted most of the per-interviews for the senior interviewers and she was very excited for it. It wasn’t her dream job, that she wasn’t sure what it was going to be. But it was the first step and she worked her ass off. Her only condition was that Aaron be her producer and the higher ups didn’t have anything against it so he was her producer and John her script supervisor. 

She continued to work on story ideas with John and learnt more about the news industry and even politics. She finally understood why her father was a politician, it was an interesting field ending with making people’s lives better (Before he embezzled $60,000 from the city). Plus their drama and cattiness reminded her of cheerleading, something she was always great at. Eventhough she had more responsibility than other average employees with her education and experience, she loved every minute of working that hard. 

A lot of it also probably had to do with the little crush on John. 

In the apartment that she shared with Jasmine and Aaron she could freely admit to herself that she had a little crush on her partner (and by little she meant, MASSIVE, HUMONGOUS, HUGE). For the first time in her life she didn’t really know what to do about it. As a child she had always pursued her crushes nothing-held-back, because after all she was Jackie Burkhart, in high school she almost always had a boyfriend, Micheal form junior high till the end of sophomore year, Steven from Junior year to senior year. And even in senior year, she didn’t really have a crush on Chris till they had gone out twice. 

Her current relationship with John was of two grown adults who respected each other, chasing behind him singing tunes of loving him almost felt out of character for who they were together. She knew he had too much respect for to make out with her till he knew how she felt. She didn’t even know if he felt the same way. After all they have been on 2 double dates together (both blind ending up nowhere, BUT STILL). She didn’t know how to approach it. 

That was till her colleague Maddison walked up to her, at the water cooler, the number one gossip spot for the workplace “So… how long have you and John been sleeping together.”

Jackie spit out her water, she couldn’t believe that this girl who she practically never spoke to asked her about her PRIVATE (non-existent) sex life. “What, me and John, sleeping together? Where do you get your news. You need to just shut your pie hole.”

Maddison raised her hands up in mock surrender. “Sorry, Jackie that’s just what the rumour mills say. I didn’t know.”

Without really replying, Jackie goes back to her desk, where John is waiting, probably to finish their project and get home before 6. One look at her face and he knows something is off. “Everything okay Jackie?”

She looks at him, still thinking about what she heard at the water cooler. “Ohh… that, yeah just people at the water cooler.”

He nodded understandingly, “Ahh… who do they think is sleeping with whom now?”

She looks up at him, taking her seat, “Uhm, Us.”

He lets a small laugh escape. Not a she-is-my-sister-I-would-never-do-it-with-her laugh but a this-is-so-amusing laugh and she doesn’t know what to think of it. 

“People have too much free times on their hands to discuss other people’s lives don’t they.” Jackie nods absentmindedly, trying to focus back on her work. “So what do say, wanna have this discussion at dinner.”

She turns so fast, she gets whiplash as John has an easygoing smile on his face. She loves - no likes - that smile so much. 

“Wait? Are you asking me out on a date”

The expression on his face stays unchanged “Why, would that be something you’re interested in?”

She also gets a playful tone in her voice. Something about John makes conversations easier. “I mean it would depend, are you asking me out on a date?”

He sighed in frustration, she smiled, there was no wining against Jackie Burkhart. “Yeah Burkhart, I am asking you on a date.”

“Then that is something I am interested in.”

“Pick you up at 7”

“Sounds like a plan.”

And the rest like they say, is history. 

_October_

She used the key she had to John’s apartment to walk inside, she figured that he would have gone to sleep, but she wanted to sleep in the warmth of her boyfriend’s embrace. They had been dating since their first date that late march night. Dating John wasn’t what she had expected. They continued their behaviour almost exactly as they were before they were together. They laughed at each other’s silliness, mocked their flaws and continued to work together and support each other. Now they just made out. Made out a lot. 

She was surprised to find him still awake and waiting for her on the couch, the tv playing a rerun of Three’s Company in the background. “So, how was dinner with Angie?”

She smiled down at him and joined him on the couch with a kiss, almost instantly his arms went around her shoulders and she leaned into his shoulder. “It was fun, I haven’t caught up with her in so long. It turns out she has a brother, YEAH! And get this he grew up poor and all, but she says he seems like a good guy.”

John looked down at Jackie and smiled as she continued talking, “So when WB, Angie’s father, first met him he was all like ‘How much money do you want’ and the brother totally got offended and then he was like ‘I don’t want your money, call me when you want to have a relationship with your son’. Apparently it was really awkward cause like all of his friends and family were there, or I think that makes them his step-family. And so WB kinda apologised and now he works for Grooves.”

“Really?” Said John, he wasn’t particularly interested in the gossip of the Barnett family and Jackie knew that. She liked that he tried for her, listening to gossip about people he generally wouldn’t be interested in. “Yeah, so then Angie got all ’I thought I was gonna inherit the company’ and ‘he is illegitimate’ and so her dad bought her a new apartment.”

“Wow, you rich people live weird lives.” Said John. 

Jackie smirked back at him. “Whatever you say, trust fund baby.”

“I didn’t accept it!” He replied. 

“Doesn’t count!” She retorted back. “Anyways, so this brother, I think his name is Steven, is the one who came up with the idea for the record label that they are opening up here in Chicago. And guess what.”

“What?” He said with mock enthusiasm which resulted in him getting smacked on his chest. “Guess!”

“Abba is gonna switch to this record label!” He said continuing with the mock enthusiasm. 

“No…. We have an interview with the illegitimate heir of Grooves to talk about him and their plan for the record label.”

That made him sit ups straight. “Seriously?” She just nodded in reply. “You are kinda amazing you know that?”

She smiled back at him. “You know I always had a feeling.”

After a minute of silence John exclaimed, “Hey! Isn’t Steven the name of one of your exes?”

“Yeah,” she said with a laugh, “but can’t be the same guy, that’s too much of a coincidence.”

Only a week later she found out just how wrong that statement was. 

_November_

Jackie Burkhart was an amazing hostess. She and her boyfriend threw a pre-thanksgiving party for their friends, they knew that all of them would be going home for actual thanksgiving so there was no better way to celebrate than drinking their weight in any alcohol they could get their hands on. 

Aaron had brought his new girlfriend, but Jackie knew they weren’t gonna last. They were mismatched and reminded her of Casey Kelso and Donna. Jasmine had come single, after a particularly though breakup with her long term college boyfriend, Jackie was glad to see her friend outside their apartment and actually participating in something social. Jasmine’s recent sadness really made her miss the days the two girls and Aaron used to love together. Since he moved our things felt different even if he lives just 2 building down. 

John’s buddies were also scattered around his house. Nathan was talking about the same college party he always recalled in a social setting and John, Marissa and Matthew seemed to be laughing along adding to the story, something Jackie had always seen them do. 

With all their high school and college friends, the party almost had a youthful exuberance to it. It made Jackie remember her friends from the basement and their pot smoking antics. He ne of them was even at the party. Steven Hyde stood in front of her as she made conversation with him and the girl he was dating. Jenny Hamilton was John’s neighbour who was once on a doubly date that Jackie and John went on as friends. When John first suggested that Jenny and Steven go out on a double date with them, Steven scoffed saying. “No, no I am not going out with you and your girlfriend who used to be my girlfriend and me and a girl you once went out with. That’s hillbilly territory.” But he agreed quickly once John offered to pay. 

Him and Jenny hit it of pretty well and started dating, although for the life of her Jackie couldn’t tell how serious they were. But they were having fun and seemed happy. So she didn’t question it. 

She loved being Steven Hyde’s friend. She remembered a time she thought he was the coolest guy in the world and just wanted to hang out with him. Those over the top emotions may have left her, but he was good company. Conversations between them always made her think, she attributed a lot of her maturing to the influence he had on her while they dated. And even though none of them were in that head space any longer, it was just nice to have that part of her past returned to her. 

She laughed at Jenny’s tale of almost getting caught in Steven’s bed in Point place by Eric, ignoring the pang of hurt she felt for completely abandoning her past. John joined the three in their conversation placing his arm around Jackie’s shoulder and giving Steven and acknowledging nod. 

After the party was over and everyone else left, John and Jackie were clearing out his house when she voiced her thought. “You know it surprises how fast and good friends you and Steven are.”

He looked back at her, while continuing to pick wine bottles. “What surprises me more is how high school Jackie dated him. I mean I get how current Jackie would be into him. But not high school Jackie.”

She looks back and laughed. “Are you trying to set me up with my ex-boyfriend, because that ship has sailed and sunk.”

“No, I just mean you now are the type of person to date someone you don’t always agree with, I mean exhibit A,” he said gesturing to himself. “But from what you have mentioned high school Jackie was vain-er, spoilt brattier and no offense, dumber. Things you no longer are.”

She thought about it for a second. “Yeah, A lot of that was because of Steven… and also Aaron and Jasmine’s influence… and also with everything I went through over Junior Year, my life completely changed. Steven and I are a complicated story which honestly I don’t fully understand either.”

He smiled at her. “See when you say something like that to a journalist, i have to know more.”

She looked at him incredulously. “You want me to tell you the story of me and my ex-boyfriend? You are one weird person.”

He shrugged. “It’s interesting. Plus I am getting to know you better. You talk an insane amount, but not a lot of it is about Point Place.”

“Alright fine, you want me start at the beginning then?” He nodded and so she continued. “Well, i’ve known Steven for forever, like I think we met in either 1968 or 1969, I can’t be sure. I actually met Michael in a park, and he was just so beautiful I was instantly smitten by him. You know those crazy couples that have been ‘together’ since kindergarten, Michael and I were kind of like that. We used to play doctor in Eric Forman’s basement, and well Donna moved in the next door, and she used to totally terrorise Eric at the time, and Steven came to his defence. So the three guys became friends and I was kinda like Michael’s annoying plus one. But because I went to private school, I kinda drifted away from them and eventually they became friends with Donna.”

As Jackie got more engrossed in the story of her and the gang, John payed rapt attention. He loved hearing about her life before they met. “Then I think around junior high, I moved to Public school and that’s when I met all of them again and Donna for the first time. I didn’t really interact with them much till Michael asked me out right before he moved to high school. That was when I started more prominent me hanging out with everyone, and Stephen and I HATED each other, like not a not a they-have-secret-sexual-tension hated, but like a could-not-stand-to-be-in-the-same-room heated each other. I thought he was poor and abrasive, and he thought I was spoilt and annoying, none of those were inaccurate. Mostly everyone just tolerated me because I was Michael’s girlfriend and Donna and I sort of became best friends because she didn’t really have much girl-friends, or any really. Then, you know Michael cheated on me, and Steven made me feel better so I latched onto him. That attraction ended the minute our first date did. And then we just kinda learnt to coexist with each other, almost becoming friends. Then there was more stupid high school drama which basically ended with Michael and Donna running away to California. And let me tell you, in middle of nowhere suburban Wisconsin, there is an a lot to do when a third of your friend group run away to California and the remaining two are either whining about their ex and trying to see ‘pool boob’. “

“So, one day we both realised the most fun thing we could do that summer was, well each other. And we hooked up. And it wasn’t like fireworks or ‘oh my God I am in love’, it was just fun. I don’t know why, I guess cause I had had only one boyfriend before that, and I don’t know it just had never been that fun. Before we knew it our friends were back and we just couldn’t stop, so one thing led to another and before we knew it, all of a sudden we were in this serious relationship. I don’t think either of us was looking for that or planning that, especially not with each other. But we had so much shared trauma from our childhood and actual things to talk about that we built a relationship.” 

“I think The saddest part about that relationship was that we didn’t know how much we meant to each other till we actually faced the prospect of losing each other. Even though we actually broke up because he cheated and I moved, that wasn’t our only problem. I’ve always believed that cheating is a symptom of the problem not the actual problem itself. For us I guess, it was a bad time for me to be in relationship with everything going on in my life and we never really realised we were in love till everything was falling apart.” She shrugged. “Sometimes it just doesn’t work out, people come into your lives make you different people and leave. You wish that isn’t true but that’s what happens, Steven made me more mature. If you and I don’t end up together you are still going to be the guy who made me confident in my abilities and my brain. And for that I love you so much.”

He just looked at her, love and admiration shining in his eyes. Jackie had a way to make everyone on the planet seem like an amazing person by just believing that the best version of them is attainable. “Wow, I can honestly say I did not expect the story to be that dramatic.”

She smiled at him and reached up on her toes to give him a kiss. “What can I say, I’m Jackie Burkhart, I never do anything in the half.”

And with that the couple continued their conversation as the finish cleaning up the house, eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

Which was also precisely the way they ended that year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I say this wayyy to often, but I loved writing this chapter. I think I might be in love with my own fictional character, because John is just so dam supportive. 
> 
> When Jackie talks about her story with the gang, that’s kind of my opinion on the canon of the show, I’d love to hear what anyone else thinks about it. 
> 
> I also want to thank everybody who has commented on the story so far, every comment just makes me smile and makes my day so thank you. 
> 
> Coming up next... how did Micheal know that Jackie was happily married?


	15. Didn't We Almost Have It All

Didn’t We Almost Have It All • 18th August 1987

JACKIE 

The traveling aspect of her work was not Jackie’s favourite. Even though she rarely had to leave the midwest, she still sometimes spent nights away from home, which was not her favourite. Her whole life Jackie Burkhart had problems falling asleep, she was the child that would comfortably sleep in her fathers arms for hours, but the minute he set her on the bed she would jerk awake, huge doe eyes staring at him. As she got older, she realised that it was the touch of someone she loved that helped her sleep through the night. Even if it was just their arms brushing, there was a sense of safety that helped her to slip away. For a long time she used different tips and tricks like music or over crowding her bed with stuffed toys to help her fall asleep but someone’s touch was ideal. Especially when that someone was her husband and his iron grip, holding her from the back as they wrapped their fingers together right where her heart beat, taking the same amount of space they did on a military cot in a dingy basement room. 

Of course Milwaukee was one of the easier one. At WB’s house, who had embraced her just as easily as Angie’s pseudo-sister as he had as his son’s girlfriend and eventually wife she felt a little more at home than in a 5 star hotel. It helped that he was rich and so had good taste in decor and the most comfortable sheets Jackie ever felt. And yet somehow Milwaukee was also the hardest one, she knew that every aspect of the life that she left behind (besides the one asleep next to her) were in that city. She feared that she would run into them. 

Her problem wasn’t actually running into them, but deciding if she really wanted to. In her stubborn replies to Steven and Mr and Mrs Forman she insisted that she never wanted to see them ever again and that her past was not her favourite thing to think about or relive. While the latter was true, she wasn’t so sure about the former. There was this voice in her (which sounded an awful lot like Steven Hyde) telling her that she missed her friends, that she did love them and they loved her. That she should call her friends, but the fear of reaching out so late and of her hurtful memories being the only correct ones always kept her from actually reaching out. 

It was a well known fact in Eric Forman’s basement that Steven Hyde was a commitment-phobe, after all he had never had a girlfriend till Jackie, who he insisted wasn’t for a little while. Both his parents bailed on him and he just didn’t believe in love. And sure, those things were true, but the true commitment-phone was Jackie. Sure, she was a relationship type of girl, who wanted to settle down and get married, but that wasn’t all commitment was about. She believed that the stability she craved out of life would come with those things, but she never stuck to things she set out to do. She couldn’t be single, even when she needed to, she quit her job when things became too hard and she ran away when life didn’t work out the way she wanted. Steven Hyde may not have been able to commit to another person due to his trust issues, but her lack of confidence made it impossible for her to commit to herself. And that was what she needed to find true stability. It was when they both got passed their individual commitment issues, could Hyde and Jackie become Mr and Mrs. Steven Hyde. 

Jackie was terrified of falling back into old patterns with old company. And hence she engaged in avoidance behaviour whenever possible. 

Her key to that was always spending time with Angie and WB in the comfort of his apartment when in Milwaukee, gossiping about people she knew from college and directing 100% of her focus on her work the minute she stepped into that city. 

That morning she woke up at the crack of dawn, leaving one everything bagel on the dining table for Steven’s breakfast and drove down to the Milwaukee Public Library to meet with the City Librarian on a piece about the decline in libraries and if the change is permanent. While this isn’t the big-attention political news that Jackie usually covers, she still treats it with the same importance. Even if she may not find it interesting, some people are interested in libraries (for some reason!). She was joined with Aaron and their two tech guys, Eli and Matt. Which meant the car ride was full of them talking about football over the intercom and Jackie trying hard to ignore them while simultaneously defending the Packers and the importance of cheerleaders at the games. 

They begun their set up in the south wing conference hall on the 5th floor when Aaron joined them back inside. “So, it turns out that Leslie Stall is sick today.”

“What?” Jackie exclaimed, “So I woke up early today and didn’t eat breakfast made by my husband so I could drive up here for no reason?”

Aaron scoffed, “Stop being a drama queen Tiny, it is an hour and a half drive. And no, we did not come here for nothing, the Assistant City Librarian will be our subject, her name is Brooke Rockwell and she has been working here for like 5 years and has been the assistant City Librarian for 3 of ‘em. Now… Jackie don’t make that face at me, she is very qualified for our interview.”

Jackie continued making ‘that face’ at him. It was something she did in all the 9 years that she has known him, something he got mad about every time she did. “Stop telling me what to do with my face Knight-in-fake-armour.” And that was how she always responded. “I need to talk to you, NOW.” She turned to Eli and Matt, “You guys say a word about anything to her, I will kick you, rip out your vocal cords and throw them from the window, you got it.” Them, used to all of Jackie Burkhart-Hyde’s threats simply nodded. 

She then proceeded to drag Aaron out by his collar and into a cubicle in the corner. “OUCH.” He said exaggeratedly “What is YOUR problem Tiny!”

“I think I know her.”

He looked confused. “What are you babbling about?” 

“Brooke Rockwell.” She said in the most Duh voice. Like it explained everything. 

“Oh…..kay” He said dragging out the word. “Is that supposed to mean something to me. I mean doesn’t a personal connection make interviews easier?”

She smacked his shoulder. “Yeah Aaron, think you idiot. If I know her, and you don’t know her and have never heard of her, how to I know her?”

She looks at him as he considers what he said. “Ohh… from Point Place, you know her from Point Place!” She nodded. “Oh no… that’s bad.” He takes a pause. “Wait… why is that and exactly. I mean unless you and your cheerleader friends bullied her or something. But she looked hot, I didn’t think cheerleaders bullied those ones.”

Jacki waved her finger in his face. “Hey! First of all I never bullied anyone, I only gave them helpful fashion advice to make people’s lives better. I was stuck up, not selfish and mean. And secondly, I am pretty sure that she is my ex’s baby mama.”

Aaron smiled. He couldn’t help it. “You mean the ex that your now husband stole you from, the ex that set your house on fire? Man, how could this not be good.”

Jackie smacked him again. “This is fun for you isn’t it. And he didn’t steal me, I am not a thing to be stolen, he just betrayed the code of not hooking up with a friend’s ex… by hooking up with me before I was technically his ex.” She paused. “Wait, does that mean he didn’t break the code?”

Aaron pondered on it. “Nah, Hyde definitely broke the code, in fact, he did it again with John. Also I think that technically that would mean you cheated. ”

“Okay I did not cheat.” She said lifting her palm. “I sent my break up letter, It was just a few hours after that so Micheal hadn’t received it. Also… will you help me with this situation or not.”

He took a deep breath. “Tiny you got to relax. Was she in your or Micheal’s year?” She shook her head in response. “She then she may not even remember you.”

“If she does?”

“We will come up with a believable story to keep her from telling people. Or just ask her to keep it to herself”

She hugged him in gratitude. “Yeah, yeah… god you are weird sometimes Tiny.”

Returning to the conference room Brooke wasn’t there yet, so she briefed Eli and Matt to not mention the names Steven or Hyde or Steven Hyde and that as always, her TV name is Jackie Burkhart, no Burkhart-Hyde. They listened, they had all been working together long enough to not question each other’s weird asks. 

When Brooke walked in Jackie knew that this was her. If for no other reason than the simple fact that she was Micheal’s type, loud and opinionated but without the signature Burkhart bossiness that had total control of Micheal when they had been dating. To her credit, if Brooke recognised her or knew who she was, there was no indication on her face. The only way Jackie knew that Brooke had recognised her was that 20 minutes after Brooke had taken a break and just as the interview was ending, a panting Micheal Kelso ran into the conference room. He wordlessly first gave Brooke a peck on the cheek and made a beeline for Jackie. He grabbed her in an embrace, lifting her off the ground and twirling her in the air. When he put her down, he broke into an enormous smile, and in the unbridled enthusiasm, capable only of Micheal or some toddler exclaimed. “Damn Jackie! You’re still hot.” 

Unable to help herself, she returned a smile, causing his to brighten, “How have you been sweetpea?”

She giggled. Micheal Kelso had the power to make Jackie feel like she was 15 again. “Duh Micheal, of course I am still good looking, I mean look at me.” She took a pause and laughed at her childish behaviour. “I have been good, and I never thought I would say this, but it is really really nice to see. Wow, I actually meant that.”

That was when Brooke interrupted. “So this is her right, I remembered seeing her around in school and in the pictures all around Donna and Eric’s and even our apartment but I just wasn’t sure.”

Micheal turned to his girlfriend and Jackie saw it. The look that she always thought Micheal gave her, the look she had seen countless times in the eyes of Eric and Mr Forman and even Steven. He was in love. Happily ever after love. “Yeah Brooke! Man you are so smart, which reminds me, I picked up Betsy from school, apparently she was sick or something and the nurse was mean to her. I mean how could she, Betsy is the most beautiful child in the world. Don’t tell anyone this, but she is even prettier than me.”

Jackie couldn’t help but laugh at Michael’s vanity. There was a time she found it endearing, well she still did, just not the same way. “She is sick? Micheal why didn’t you say something, I should take her home.”

“I’ll take her too, you know how much she loves when the hot soup falls on me.”

“Micheal, you just saw your old friend after years, have lunch or something then come home, you can spill soup then.” She then turned to Aaron. “Is it okay if I take off, I mean it’s my kid.”

Before Aaron could comment Jackie nodded her head. “Go Brooke, we have everything we need. Thank you for the interview.”

She nodded her head and shook everyones hand, saying her farewell pleasantries till she reached Jackie. “It was really nice to see you again and actually talk to you.” 

Jackie smiled back at her, her defensive instinct kicking in as she made a simple request to Brooke. “It was nice to officially meet you too Brooke. I… I just wanted to ask that if you talk to Donna, Eric or Fez, you keep this little meeting to yourself. I mean I know it is a really weird thing to ask, but like please just…”

Thats when a smiling Brooke interrupted her, “Hey… I have no leg to judge the way you wanna live your life, I made my child in the bathroom at a Molly Hatchet concert by hooking up with Micheal Kelso.” Micheal made an indignant that the two girls ignored. They had known him enough to know that it will pass. “I won’t tell, I should get going though, I am sure Betsy is just waiting.” And with a smile and kiss towards Micheal, Brooke left the room to tend to her sick daughter. 

Jackie turned to face her best friend, “Hey Ronnie, you mind bumming a ride in the equipment van with the guys, I think I am going to Lunch with Micheal and drive back to Chicago in a few hours.”

Micheal yelled “All right! I got lunch with Jackie!”

Aaron smirked at the outburst and looked at Jackie, “Of course.” He replied with a knowing look on his face. “And could you also call… um my….” She left the word hanging and he understood it to mean what it did. “And say that tonight’s dinner at the parent’s is cancelled and that I will be home for dinner.”

He scoffed at her “What am I, your personal assistant.”

She smiled back. “No, but Amy is on maternity leave so you have to make my calls and appointments. You have been doing so well for the last 2 weeks.”

He looked at her, her ability to get people to do exactly what she wanted continued to surprise him, no matter what. “Yeah alright Tiny, you owe me one.”

“Yeah, yeah love you, Bye.” She pecked his cheek, turned around and grabbed Micheal by his short sleeve dragging him out of the conference room and to the elevator. 

“Look Jackie, I know that it is hard for you to resist my foxitude and all, after all I was your first. But nothing is going to happen, I am with Brooke and we have a child and I love her.” He says once the elevator doors close. 

She can’t help but just stare at the first boy she ever loved. He was as beautiful as he had always been, but there was something about him that felt different, mature and committed. It was nice to she Micheal like that and not the guy who sprayed her 92 year old grandmother with a water pistol. That was when the first part of his statement registered and Jackie promptly kicked him on the shin and spoke, ignoring his scream off pain. “I am planning on sleeping with you Micheal, I am MARRIED.”

He looked at her, the pain seen in his eyes from her kick as he smiled. “Alright Jackie! You always wanted that didn’t you?”

She smiled and nodded, hoping to drop the topic, she really didn’t want to discuss her relationship with Steven Hyde with the guy she left for him. “So where are we going to go eat, I don’t live here and don’t know places.”

Micheal thought about it for a minute till an idea hit him. “Like 5 blocks from here there is a small place, kinda like the hub, now I don’t have my car because Brooke took it home, can we take yours?”

She nodded and the two of them made it to her car and got in, Micheal got the directions wrong twice, causing them to go in circles till 25 minutes later when they reached the venue. “MICHEAL! I cant believe you made we use so much gas when it was right here all along.”

He looked at her, confused and hurt. “Well DAMN Jackie, I can’t control the rood.”

She sighed, “Okay Micheal, I am going to go sit over there,” she pointed at a corner table, “and you go get us burgers and fries.” He nodded as the two of them made their ways to where they said they would be. 

Catching up with Micheal was something she didn’t know she needed. He told her all about their lives in the last nine years since she had seen her, some things that she had heard from Steven, like Fez going to beauty school to become a hairstylist, Eric and Donna doing long distance and then getting married, the birth of Luke Forman. And Somethings she hadn’t heard of, like how a bitch named Marci broke Fez’s heart and how he asked Brooke to marry him and she said she never wanted to get married and they agreed to just date forever. 

“Speaking of married, you are!”

She smiled, she didn’t want to say much, she didn’t want him to feel betrayed by her or more by Steven, his best friend who didn’t invite him. She felt like that was her fault. “Yeah I am,” she lift up her left hand to show her rings. “Got married in ’85”

Micheal looked at her expectedly. “And…”

She looked back, perplexed. “And what Micheal?”

“How was it Jackie, you talked a lot about how your wedding would be, I mean its sad and all that the wedding you always described won’t be our wedding but I still wanna know.”

She looked at him, he continued with a persuasive expression on his face. “Ugh, fine… It was nothing really, we drove down to Munster, Indiana because there you can get married without any notice and we went to the courthouse and got married. I wore a pretty dress, he wore a shirt and jeans.” Without meaning to, a smile made its way to her face. “It was perfect.”

“Damn Jackie, that sounds boring, but boy am I glad that you didn’t have the big wedding you always talked about, that should have been us. I am not in love with you or anything anymore, I am just saying.”

She pondered on his statement, even with his stupidity, he always had insight when people least expected it. “Yeah, I think you are right. You know I believe that in another universe, where we didn’t do some of the things we did, we did have that wedding and are happily married, just like there is another universe where I never hooked up with Steven, a universe where I didn’t leave and stayed, but those universes aren’t our lives. And I think that our lives are very great.”

Micheal just stared at the first woman he ever loved and realised how different she had become from the girl that he had fallen in love with. “Man, you have become a complicated woman, I am glad we aren’t together, because I don’t want none of that.” Jackie just laughed in response. 

“So now you are going to do the children thing? I mean I love Brooke and all, but Betsy is the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

Jackie looked at the man sitting in front of her, having a conversation about children, he was no longer the man-child she dated but rather an almost well-adjusted adult. “Maybe... in a few years. We haven’t really discussed it yet, but I don’t think we are ready for that kind of responsibility yet.”

Micheal nodded his head. “You know what’s interesting about children, you may not be ready, but when you have good looks like us and a good partner, it’s super easy.”

Jackie just smiles. “We are really pretty aren’t we?”

“Yeah, you are like tied for the 2nd prettiest girl ever.” He replied sincerely. 

“TIED? 2ND? Jackie Burkhart is first Micheal.”

He just smiles. “Betsy is first man, you meet her and you will know”

Jackie nods her head and accepts that. She then looks down at her watch and promptly gets ready to wrap up the meal. “Micheal, Its late, I have to get home and you have to go back to see how Betsy id doing, do you want me to drop you back.”

He replies in the affirmative and they find themselves once again in Jackie’s car this time making their way to his and Brooke’s apartment. She notices that Micheal seems angsty, like he has something to say. 16 year old her would have asked him outright, was wrong with him, but she didn’t know him like before, so instead she chose to sit there and keep driving, hoping he would bring up what was bothering him. 

After about 10 minutes he began. “So, from the looks of it your life in Chicago is pretty sweet huh?”

“Yes Micheal.”

He took another deep breath. “So you don’t regret leaving Point Place for Chicago.”

She wants to turn to him, but since she isn’t driving she musters up her most sincere voice. “Micheal, I don’t think I would have the life I have right now, a life that I love more than anything in the world if I hadn’t have left when I did. Another year there and my life would have been so different, and who knows. Maybe all of yours would have been too.”

He smiled nervously. “So I didn’t ruin your life?”

“What? Micheal what are you talking about. YOU did not ruin my life. My life is not ruined and I also have no idea what you are talking about.”

“It was my fault you left Jackie.”

“WHAT?!”

“I mean I ran away to California, and you moved on and you and Hyde were happy Jackie. But I just didn’t stop chasing you. I know him cheating wasn’t my fault, he said so, but I pulled at you when I knew your heart didn’t belong to me, you said that. Maybe it was okay that I wasn’t a good friend to Hyde, because he dogged me, but I at least should have been a better friend to you and supported your decision. By the time I realised that, you left and I always thought part of it was my fault.”

Now that they had reached their destination, Jackie turned in her seat to face her first love, “Micheal, it wasn’t your fault that Steven cheated on me, you may have been involved, but his cheating had to do with our relationship, not either of our relationship with you. Plus that was a long time ago, I forgave Steven for the nurse a very very long time ago, and he knows, I am sure he does. Also you should know, I didn’t leave because Steven cheated, I left because my whole word had just fallen apart, both my parents abandoned me, I was living with people I didn’t know very well and the only person who could truly understand what I was going through broke my heart. I needed to be a whole new Jackie, and I needed to be her away from Point Place.”

“I am still sorry Jackie, for everything, even for treating you real bad when we were together.”

She smiled at him, leaned toward him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. “I forgive you Micheal, for everything.”

He hugs her and bids her goodbye, as he is about to get out of her car she calls for him. “Micheal, I know that this is weird, but will you please not tell Eric, Donna or Fez about this.”

He smiles goofily. “I don’t know Jackie, I am not really good at keeping things inside me.”

“How about you think of this as a burn.”

“A burn?”

“Yeah, like one day when everyone sees me you can just yell burn, think about what a wicked burn it would be.”

He thought about it for a second before jumping. “Man that’s a good burn.” He smiles at her. “I won’t tell them Jackie. Betsy Promise.”

She smiles back at him. “Thank you Micheal.”

With all the nostalgia awakened in her, she plays ABBA on 2 and a half hour drive back home. At 4:20, for one of the rare times in her relationship she is home first, usually, when that happens she lays out the ingredients for what she wants to eat for dinner, pours a glass of red wine and waits for Steven to get home when he makes their meal as she tries to help without burning or dropping any food. Instead she decided to relieve him of that duty by ordering Tacos with nachos and guacamole. 

Steven stumbles in an hour later, just a few minutes after the food had arrived. She walked up to him and kissed him and he proceeded to tell her about their day to the background sound of a mixtape they made together off both their favourite songs so they could stop fighting about whose record would be playing that night. Steven talks about him and Oliver and the meeting they had about talent hunting as they open up their take out and take a seat to enjoy their dinner. 

As they begin eating, if Steven notices Jackie’s quiet he doesn’t point it out. “So they found this band in downtown Chicago with a sort of 70’s style rock vibe and I am think they could be big, who knows right?”

“Shouldn’t you know? I mean you are signing them right?”

“I am thinking about it.”

A natural pause hits their conversation and Jackie just stares at her Taco. “Steven, you know I love you right.”

He looks up at her, both a hint of smile and worry in his eyes. “Yeah, Jackie I know you love me, the marriage was a big hint.”

She laughs at his statement. “No, I am serious, I am madly and totally in love with who you are, even the abandoned kind-of jerk-y teenage burnout part.”

He looks worried. “Okay Jackie, what is going on with you, you are acting really weird.”

“I just want you to know how much you mean to me, and how much our past really doesn’t matter. I don’t know if I have explicitly told you this, but I hope you know that I forgive for the nurse. I forgave you a very very long time ago.”

He looked into her eyes, all the love he felt fro her shone in the blue. “Jackie you are the most important thing in the world to me. You are the only chick I have ever actually loved.”

She smiled back at him. “So, it turned out that the City Librarian was unavailable and so I interviewed the person right below her. A girl named Brooke Rockwell, you may know her as Betsy Jackie Kelso’s mother.”

He got an understanding look. “Ahhh, that is what brought this about.”

She gave him a duh look, “Yes Steven, I actually had lunch with Michael today, I convinced him that seeing me is some sort of burn on you guys so he won’t tell. And he told me everything that has been going on with everyone. He also told me apologised to me, for interfering in out relationship in high school. You know even when I was in love with him and wanted to marry him, I never thought he would be this mature.”

“‘I was in love with him and wanted to marry him’ words every man wants to hear come out of his wife’s mouth.” She gave him THE look. “I am not surprised man, he apologised to me too.”

“What?”

“Yeah, it was a few weeks after you left, we were alone in the basement and he apologised for chasing you and fuelling mistrust and all. I told him it was okay.”

She looked impressed. “Yeah, he said the same to me. But he also apologised about running away to California and being a bad boyfriend. I was impressed.”

“Well, you leaving changing something in all of us Doll.”

She laughed. “You give me too much credit, Steven.”

“And you don’t give yourself enough Jackie.”

She looked at him deadpan. “We are not having this conversation again.” 

He nodded and they continued the rest of the meal just talking about their day, making jokes and relishing in the fact that they had each other’s company every day for the rest of their lives. 

Later, they cleared the table together and washed the dishes. That resulted in a small water fight in the kitchen, leaving them soaked and giggling in youthful exuberance, forced to take a shower and cleaning up the kitchen they had collectively tidied. 

As Jackie Burkhart’s day ended curled up in bed with the love of her life, she knew that what she told Micheal was true. That the fantasy of her staying was really really nice because it was a fantasy, if it had happened then it would have just been life… and she knew, there was no other life she ever wanted to live. The six delinquents will live on in all of their minds and hearts along with the fantasy of what could have been, no matter how happy they all were with how it all turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty easy, the relationship dynamic between Jackie and people she surrounds herself with is something that I would like to write more about maybe. 
> 
> As for her relationship with Micheal, I think that while they were mismatched as a couple, they really were two people who loved each other deeply, and I understood when she told Hyde in season 5 that she has left over feelings for him. I mean she spent a part of her life loving him deeply, even if he stops being the love of her life, he will always be someone she loves very deeply. I think the same is true form his side too, he will never not love Jackie Burkhart. 
> 
> Kelso was also one of the first ones to not only accept Hyde and Jackie's relationship, but in canon he helped them get back together after realising he lost her. I think that would be true no matter what. At the end of the day, he just wants her to be happy. I also think we didn't get to see him and Brooke get a real chance or saw him change for Betsy, I think both those things would have given him more character development than we were shown. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't be shy to leave a comment!
> 
> Coming up next... kind of filler chapter about Fez and his relationship with Marci


	16. The Breakup Song

The Breakup Song • 25th May 1981

FEZ

It was his seventh day at beauty school back in ‘80, he loved being surrounded by people as passionate about salons and hair as he was. He was actually getting an education and working towards being someone he wanted to be. 

But that night his focus wasn’t on his dreams, or on the fact that he was the only one of his friends left in Point Place. No, it was on that beautiful girl sitting two rows ahead of him. Her dirty blond hair was so long and tied into two beautiful braids. He had heard her voice when she answered a question, it was as sweet as candy. That afternoon he tried his best to channel his inner Kelso and approach her, the girl in the jean jacket. But as he reached her, he was a blubbering mess of a Fez. But she just smiled, like she found his nerves cute, and before he knew it, they were on their first date and second date and she was his girlfriend. 

Marci Jacobs was something out of his fantasy, she looked like a goddess (even if that title was reserved for only one girl), she enjoyed candy as much as he did and she listened to him talking. She made him feel loved and wanted. It was the thing he had found most difficult when he first came to America. He only received it from the same people who were right now sitting with him in a beer warehouse, drinking their weight in beer, listening him cry about his break-up. 

“Ai... and... and her chocolate chip cookies man. She made the best cookies I ever ate. Why my Marci, why did you leave me like this.” No one said anything, but Eric handed him another beer can and Hyde gestured him to take a big gulp. 

“Yeah buddy... she was totally hot man. How are we gonna get that level of hotness back into the group. First Jackie and now Marci,” he pointed to Hyde and Fez “you guys need to keep the hot ones man, it’s too much pressure being the only hit one in the group, well besides Brooke...” If he had more to say, they wouldn’t know because Hyde frogged his arm. 

“Damn Hyde, why’d you do that?”

“Fez just got dumped man, stop talking about how hot his ex is!” He replied in an exasperated duh. 

Eric giggled. Giggled like a 12 year old girl. “Yeah... yeah Kelso, also man don’t talk about Jackie, you are hurting our little Orphan Boy’s broken heart.” He laughed at his own joke. 

“Oh man Burn!” Said Kelso, “almost as good as Jackie doing it with me first...” he got frogged. “Ow Hyde... that hurt.”

“Good.”

“Ugh.” He made an indignant sound. 

“Anyways... not that it is any of your business, but I don’t have feelings for Jackie Burkhart, that’s all in the past man. I met this chick and I think I’m gonna see her again, she was real cool man.” He said, downing another beer. 

“Hey you sons of bitches, this is my night to be sad and talk about my old woman, not your woman.” Exclaimed Fez, and everyone promptly zipped up and listened to him tell the story for the 22nd time that night. 

He loved Marci, she made him feel less like the weird foreign guy and more like just a guy, with a crazy amount of needs. She was his support system when Kelso moved out of their apartment when he got a job on the Milwaukee police force and Brooke agreed to go with him. She accompanied him to the Forman’s every other Saturday for dinner because Mrs Forman missed her basement babies, who had all left between ‘78 and ‘80. 

And then her best friend from back home showed up, and one thing became clear to Fez. Even if she didn’t know it, the hotel he loved was in love with her best friend. He pondered for a long time about what he should do till he had lunch with the gang a week ago, with them all (but him and Eric) living in Milwaukee, it was nice when all 5 of them (plus Brooke and Betsy) got together. Hanging around the people who taught him everything he knew about this country, he knew he had to tell her and let her go, no matter how much it hurt. 

She denied it and a week later apologised for leading him on, she told him she loved him a lot, just not as much. He accepted that answer and let her go. 

And sitting in a beer warehouse as the pump spayed his face, Kelso laughing around like a maniac, Eric encouraging a drunk Hyde rumbling on about being Mrs. Jackie Hyde (why even? They had now been apart longer than together.) to drink more, Fez knew he would be okay. Because he had the best American friends in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was a short filler chapter, just because I didn’t want Fez to just be a peverted weirdo anymore. Also using this to update what others have been up to in the last few years. 
> 
> Finals week runs very late in my university because it’s longer than a week and so this is a short chapter till exams are over and I can write again. 
> 
> Also I put them in the beer warehouse because I love that part of the episode, it leads up to my least favourite storylines of the show, but just the guys in the warehouse had some of the funniest moments of that season. 
> 
> Coming up next... reunion part 2, up the water tower


	17. When I’m Good and Ready

When I’m Good and Ready • 26th June 1993

JACKIE 

Jackie Burkhart grew up rich, that was never a secret, everyone who knew her knew that her father was rich and that she got everything she ever wanted. The one exception to that in her childhood was when her father pulled her out of private school in favour of the public school system of Point Place. He wanted to show the voters that he trusted the institutions of his state. It worked, he won the election. As a grown up Jackie could better see through his actions, they mostly always benefited him. But Jackie Burkhart didn’t hate her father, she still visited him in prison, he had met Jasmine, Aaron and even Steven again, but she had stopped worshipping what he stood for. 

Sitting in a hotel room in the town where she was raised pregnant, that was all that she could think of. Her father had set an example for her, he may not have been the most family oriented man, he may have also stumbled down some dark paths but ultimately he had always encouraged her to work hard. She knew that her success in life came from that habit he instilled in her since she was 6. 

He used to say, _“Remember in order to succeed in life always do your best, no matter where you end up, it will be marvellous because you did your best.”_ It was a lesson she took with herself everywhere, she did her best in her school work and managed to snag valedictorian (after only being at that high school for a year), graduate early from one of the top universities in the world and advance high in a very cutthroat career. 

She feared that that wouldn’t work with her child. She didn’t know what she was going to do. She hated the uncertainty, she didn’t want to feel it. 

All she wanted to do, was to give this child a better childhood she had, a better childhood Steven had, for it to know that the every action taken by her and Steven was putting its need first. She wanted to be the mother who would put her child’s interest first. More than anything she wanted to be able to have the child. She wanted to not miscarry or have to choose to abort. She wanted to not die. She wanted for Steven to never feel the pain of losing another person he loved. She wanted so many things for her life, for their life. 

Suddenly the spacious room was suffocating her, in moments like these, when she felt overwhelmed she called Steven or Jasmine or Aaron. Bu the remembered their reactions, all of them terrified of losing her and she suddenly felt more alone than she had in 10 years. She didn’t want anyone to worry, she knew that the next 8 months were going to shave 8 years off her confidants’ lives, her fears of parenthood just felt minuscule next to that. 

Before she knew what she was doing, she was out walking on the streets of Point Place. She always loved walking around the city, there was a serenity that came with a walk, especially in the night, that helped her think. Even though Steven would throw a fit whenever she walked around alone in Chicago (‘You wanna be shot in a weird mob related freak accident and kill me don’t you?’) she still sometimes walked alone, it was where she made her best decisions. Even though it had been 15 years since she had really been in Point Place, Jackie’s legs knew exactly where to go and exactly 7 minutes later she found herself at the base of the Water Tower, 

There was no one there as she climbed her way to the top, signs of a new generation of delinquents could be seen as new graffiti covered up the pot leaf they had painted nearly 17 years ago. As she sat down the the view that she once compared to Paris (after being there, she couldn’t not laugh at her young self) she took a deep breath. She smiled at the memories of vandalising the water tower with the gang. 

She hoped her child had similar (less illegal) adventures. 

Holy shit... she was gonna be a mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No this isn’t the chapter I have planned, this was me avoiding doing the work I was actually supposed to do... I hope you liked this and it will tide you over till the reunion chapter is ready. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Coming up... you can probably guess what’s gonna happen


	18. Can You Forgive Her

Can You Forgive Her? • 26th June 1993

MICHEAL 

It was unanimous that Micheal Kelso was the stupid one in his group. He needed a helmet for all the stupid things he pulled. He had now fallen off the Water Tower 17 times, glued himself to the Formans’ refrigerator 8 times and set 2 of his girlfriends’ houses on fire (at Brooke’s it was both their fault, but still...). The only person who disagreed with that portrayal of him was Brooke Rockwell, even if she didn’t choose him to be the father of her baby, she gave him a fair chance and was patient with him till he settled in that role, falling in love with her was only natural. 

But there was one thing that Micheal understood well, maybe even better than all the people who made him wear the stupid helmet, that was how to read people. Sure he never really understood what was going on around him, but when he looked into people’s eyes, especially those he had known all his life, he could tell what they wanted from him, it was also his superpower with chicks in his teens. Like when he looked at Fez when he first met him, he saw the fear and loneliness so he made jokes, so he would feel like he had people in his corner. Or when he saw Hyde’s face when he found out he cheated on Jackie for no reason, he looked like a man broken, knowing he was going to lose one of the few people he gave a rat’s ass about. But this power of his was strongest with Jackie, it was how he kept her for years even with his questionable behaviour, he knew how to make her feel seen and wanted. 

When the gang reached the Water Tower he thought he saw a silhouette at the top. He wasn’t the only one. 

“Hey guys, looks like there is someone up there, maybe we should just go to the basement and come back tomorrow or something.” Suggested Eric, avoiding conflict as usual. 

Donna giggled and Hyde scoffed. Those two were really more similar than they realised. “Common Erica, what are you afraid of a tiny teenager up on the Water Tower? You have become wimpier than I remember Forman.” Said Hyde in the patronising yet encouraging tone only he could manage. 

“Yeah Eric, don’t be such a twitchy teenager man.” Added Kelso for dramatic measure, he really wanted to go up there, he hadn’t since the night after Mike had been born. “I’ll just tell the teenager I’m a cop and they’ll run away man. Teenagers fear cops.”

“Wimps.” Muttered Hyde. 

Donna turned to her husband and Micheal knew they’d be up there soon, she always made him do what she wanted. “Come on Eric, don’t you wanna go up there and pretend to be a teenager, this is our high school reunion, isn’t that what it is about, reliving our glory delinquent days.”

He did the Eric jump and exclaimed “Hell yeah, let’s do this.”

As a pregnancy advantage, Donna was the first one up the Water Tower, followed by Eric, Hyde, Fez, Nayna, Brooke and himself. The others almost soundlessly made it to the top of the Water Tower when Micheal suddenly yelled as he made his way onto the landing. “Damn you guys, I should have been first, scare the person up here into thinking the cops were coming.”

And that’s when, the tiny girl sitting by the edge of the Water Tower startled and turned around, finding herself staring into the eyes of the very people she avoided for last 15 years. Donna was the first one out of the spell that had fallen everyone. “Jackie? Oh my god, it’s Jackie.” She violently shook her husband’s arm, “Can everyone else see her, it’s Jackie isn’t it.”

There was a chorus of nods and yeses, but that wasn’t what Micheal was looking at. He saw Jackie, looking around everyone’s faces a mixture of shock and horror in her eyes, till they landed on Hyde. He saw her eyes change into the loving ones he had seen in his childhood, the mostly subtle, blink-and-you’ll-miss-it smile on her face and her fingers, which began playing with the ring on her left hand. The recipient of that look also had a smile on his face with a _holy shit what are you doing here_ look, as he too, almost subconsciously reached for his ring. 

And there was suddenly no doubt in Micheal’s mind about who Steven Hyde was married to, because he could have swore with a hundred percent certainty that the girl who uttered the next sentence that night, the first one he had ever loved, was blissfully and happily married to his childhood best friend. 

“Of course it’s me you stupid lumberjack, who else could possibly posses such beauty?”

DONNA 

Vaguely she heard in the background Kelso yell “Burn.” The why was lost on her, but she didn’t care. There was only one statement going through her head at the moment _“Of course it’s me you stupid lumberjack, who else could possibly posses such beauty?”_

The confidence with which that phrase was occurred was enough for her to know that she wasn’t just seeing things, Jackie Burkhart was in front of her. 

“Jackie? Jackie Burkhart?” She asked once again for good measure, she noticed that no one else said a single word, they all just waited for it to play out between Donna and Jackie, the 2 friends who went from sharing everything to not knowing anything about each others’ lives. 

“Yeah, Donna. Saying my name more times won’t change anything.” She said in the bitchy Jackie tone that she should have had trademarked. Without intending to a smile made its way to her face. That tone seemed to have brought everyone out of their reprieve, starting with Fez, “Oh, my goddess, it is so nice to see you and see that your hair is as shiny as it always was.”

And with that he launched himself at Jackie, causing her to edge a little closer to the railing. If she had been paying attention, she would have seen Micheal’s amused look as he observed a Hyde who’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Of course my hair is still shiny Fez, I am Jackie Burkhart, I have beautiful genes.”

“Yes, yes you do.”

Next was her husband. “Hey Devil, been a while since you left Hyde, Point Place and us behind, how had hell been holding up?” Jackie just smiled back at him and reached up to give him a hug, one he reluctantly returned. 

Brooke smiled and said it was nice to see her again and then she turned to Nayna. “Dr. Nayna Patel, fancy seeing you here.”

Donna was confused. “Wait, you know Fez’s wife?”

Jackie just laughed and turned to Nayna. “Wife? You’re Fez’s wife?” She turned to Fez. “Nice going Fezzy, you actually got a girl!”

“How dare you say Fez never gets girls, if I was not so happy about seeing my goddess after so many years I would yell Good Day.”

A smirk made its way to Jackie’s face. “But Fez…”

He too laughed and replied in the outlandish way he did as teenagers, “I said GOOD DAY!”

There was a chorus of laughter on the Water Tower, reminding Donna of their misspent days as the delinquents of Point Place. 

Next was Kelso’s turn as she picked up his ex-girlfriend and spun her around. That’s when Donna noticed the two people Jackie had ignored. Donna and Hyde. She took a minute to look at the face of the man Jackie had left behind, she didn’t know what she was looking to find. They had lost touch with Hyde as such as they had with Jackie. There was no hurt, anger or revenge plaguing his face. But there was no zen either. In fact the entire night, the only time she had seen Hyde make his zen face was when he was asked about his marriage. The expression on his face was something else, something that conveyed a deep sense of calm. She didn’t know if it came from the presence of his old high school friends, or the lack of them in their life. 

Jackie nodded at Hyde. “Steven.” He just nodded back. “Jackie.” They both smiled slowly.

The silence on the Water Tower could be cut with a knife. Eric, Donna and Fez were looking intently between the ex-lovers, waiting for the inevitable moment they gave into their nature and had a massive fight, similar to their relationship in high school. But the truth was that they didn’t know the nature of any of the two and had no idea what they would do. Micheal had a grin on his face, like he was in on a secret or Burn that no one but him knew, Brooke was the calmest, with a simple smile on her face and Nayna was staring between Jackie and Hyde till a realisation dawned on her. 

It seemed that Donna wasn’t the only one who saw that look on her face, Eric caught it too, and thought that the best way to fuse the situation he suspected was coming. “Jackie, how do you know Nayna.”

Jackie looked away from Hyde and turned to Eric, her aura of self-confident regained. “Eric, think, she is a DOCTOR, how do you think I know her?”

The look of confusion on everyone’s face changed into one of recognition as Nayna maintained her stoney demeanour. She always said, Doctor-patient confidentiality may not be a law, but every sane doctor should follow it. 

“Wait, she is an OB-GYN in Milwaukee, what would you need that for?” Asked Donna, she knew that if this whole time Jackie lived in Milwaukee and she wasn’t aware, her heart would break. 

“Yeah Donna, I have lady parts. I sometimes have to see a lady doctor. I was in Milwaukee with my husband’s family and I had to go to the emergency room, Our Fezzy’s wife here happened to be the doctor.”

Before anyone had a chance to react to the fact that Jackie said she had a husband, Kelso screamed again, this time everyone listened. “Guess who isn’t the King anymore, me. I figured it out buddy, you know who didn’t, you guys. Take that Burn with extra sizzle.”

Hyde was the only one who laughed, Nayna joined and Jackie looked between them till she gave up. 

“What are you talking about Kelso, we haven’t called you that in years.” Said Donna. 

“He’s Kelso,” Hyde said with a smile, “who knows what he talks about.”

Donna decided she would handle that a little later. One problem at a time. 

But before she could say anything, it was Jackie’s turn to greet her, “Donna.” and she nodded. That was it. Donna just started at her for a minute as she moved on into conversation with Kelso about what he has been up to. Her name and a nod, that was her greeting after years of Radio-silence. A lesser greeting than that for 2 cheater ex-boyfriends?

“Donna?” She yelled out loud, “What do you mean Donna, you see me after 15 years after staying in my house, being my roommate and basically sister, you run away because doofus here,” she pointed to Hyde. “Is a stupid asshole who can’t keep it in his pants and you cut off all contact, no calls, no visits nothing. HELL, I would have settled for a Christmas card every 3 years, but radio-silence. We bump into you by accident, because I’m pretty sure you have no interest in making an effort to meet us and you greet your ex-boyfriends with a smile, actually hug Eric and just say my name.”

Part of her wondered if her anger was fuelled by her hormones, but she knew, this was pent up anger, the same one her husband had for Hyde, the one that needed to be addressed. 

Jackie looked art her, there was something fundamentally different about her expression, something she couldn’t pinpoint. “Donna... i don’t really know what you want me to say to you.”

That just seemed to fuel her anger even more. “So you don’t have anything say after abandoning us for 15 years? Real rich Jackie.”

“Abandoning? Abandoning is when parents go to prison, run away to Mexico or run of with a trucker. I just moved away.” She said, a certain anger in her voice. 

Nayna interrupted this fight before it could get ahead. “Guys, if there is going to be a serious confrontation let’s not have it on the top of the water tower with pregnant people.” 

There was a unanimous chorus of yeses from everyone there.

“People?” Asked Donna.

“Person. You Donna, a pregnant person, you are the one, we can all see it on you.” She said in a tone that Donna swore she had heard from her before, she just didn’t remember when. 

Everyone agreed and made their way to the Forman basement. Red and Kitty were on a grandparents night and they knew they could get privacy in their childhood sanctuary. 

Kelso, Brooke and Fez were laughing about something Donna wasn’t paying attention to, Hyde was walking alone and Jackie seemed to be engaged in a conversation with Nayna. Donna was walking hand in hand with Eric without exchanging any words, this day had been taxing for the both of them, after nearly 20 years together all they needed was each others company to make them feel better. No words exchanged. 

Once they made their way to the basement, Donna looked at Jackie’s face, trying to gauge her reaction for being back after so long, but her face was like a stone wall. She was as impassive to being back there as she had been when she entered everyday. 

The two girls were the only ones to sit on the couch, Nayna and Brooke went up under the guise of getting everyone drinks, the truth, they all knew was that they were giving the six friends some privacy. Hyde sat on his chair and Eric on the lawn chair and lastly Fez and Kelso plopped themselves on the freezer and washer/dryer respectively. 

There was silence as they all looked around, besides some facial hair and hidden greys there was no mistaking them from the gang of delinquents they once were, with one sarcastic smart-mouth, a spoilt cheerleader, an idiot, a dirtbag, the girl next door and the foreign one. But underneath all their labels they were more nuanced and individual people, teenagers who did everything together only to grow up I it adults who don’t recognise each other. 

The silence was just the silence before the storm. 

Donna was the one who began. “Jackie, I know it’s been years, but we have to talk about our relationship, all our relationships with each other.”

She laughed. “We don’t have a relationship Donna, we are nothing to each other, why can’t you accept that?”

“Yeah, now we don’t Jackie, because you ran at the first sign of trouble and cut us all off!”

“I ran? You mean just like you did, with MY boyfriend at the time when some spindly-twitchy boy wouldn’t take you back.” She replied, her voice finally showing emotion. It was anger and hurt. 

The boys were paying rapt attention, two of them had been mentioned and it was about time that the others would be too. But they didn’t dare interrupt, they knew their time to intervene would come later. 

“Really Jackie, you wanna dig up old stories from our teen years about how we made bad decisions, I can come up with some too you know.”

She scoffed. “Of course I don’t want to do that, you do, that’s what this whole conversation is isn’t it. Its why current people of our lives, who know us really well aren’t present in this room and only those that were here 15 years ago are here. You wanna know what happened? Fine, let’s just have this pointless conversation. Junior Year was the worst year of my life. The summer before, my boyfriend of almost 6 years RAN away instead of choosing to be with me, when I moved on, everyone of my FRIENDS treated it like I did something so horrible to Micheal. No one brought up the fact that he cheated on me with Eric’s slutty sister for months and everyone knew. I could have CAUGHT something. But NO… how is Kelso going to feel, ‘you are only dating his best friend’. Did you guys ever think that my relationship with Steven was my business and the only two people who decided things about that relationship were the two of us? Then my father went to jail and my mother abandoned me, I had a place to live but no food or help or really any chance of surviving alone. My ex-boyfriend wouldn’t stop pawing at me, my best friend didn’t even want to take me in, she had to be forced and my boyfriend couldn’t contain his jealousy.”

She took a deep breath and Donna took moment to look at the 2 exes being brought up over and over again in the conversation. They both had a look of guilt and regret over their past actions. 

“And when he finally cheated on me, a part wasn’t even surprised. That was the moment I realised how alone I truly was. I had reached a place where I expected to be mistreated by my best friends. Of course Steven cheated on me, I was never enough. Of course Donna took his side, because I would have never been as important than the others. So when my aunt called I accepted. It gave me a chance to leave a group of friends where 1 person just didn’t like me,” She pointed at Eric. “1 who couldn’t stop hitting on me” she pointed to Fez, “my 2 ex boyfriends who made me think that being cheated on was normal” she pointed towards Kelso and Hyde. “And the girl I thought wash best friend, someone who didn’t really care about me.” She ended with a shrug.

Donna couldn’t believe what the little girl had said to her. Sometimes relationships and life looked different to different people no matter how many same situations they found themselves in. 

“Jackie, while I can’t imagine what you went through and how it must have felt to think that we didn’t care about you, but we really did. Maybe we… I took you for granted and didn’t realise what you meant to me till you left. But the truth is that you weren’t the perfect friend either. I mean you set me up with Casey Kelso when you knew I really just wanted to be with Eric. You said that me talking about my parents problems was boring you and you constantly ditched me, for Kelso, Hyde and even your cheerleader friends you didn’t really like. And as for picking the guys’ side, I tried to tell you about Kelso and Laurie and I should have. I shouldn’t have asked you and Hyde to live your lives based on the way Eric and I wanted, I know that now. I shouldn’t have put group before you. And as for Hyde, the only reason I asked you to forgive him was because I knew how happy you both were together. I wanted to leave the two of you happy before I left. I punched him for sleeping with that nurse and making you cry though.”

“Wait, what… you hit him? Steven is that true.”

He looked at her sheepishly. “Yeah Jackie, it was the night we broke up, I think you were crying and she walked in here punched me and walked out. Matched how I was feeling inside.”

The little comment made everyone laugh. Sure they weren’t yet the group they once were, they probably never will be. But the nervous awkward tension was gone. 

Conversation flew more smoothly after that, next was Fez. “I’m sorry My Goddess if i made you feel uncomfortable. I just loved having a hot girl to look at. Ai... I did it again didn’t I?”

Jackie let out a small giggle. “It’s okay Fez, none of these things really bothered me when I was here, but then I made friendships in Chicago I realised what our problem was, we knew each other so long that, 1. we refused to acknowledge that we were all growing up and changing, and 2. we forgave each other for everything, even things we shouldn’t have, because we didn’t want to sever that bond. And you can’t deny that me leaving was a huge of all of us growing up, if I hadn’t left who knows what would have happened. You and Eric would not have realised that you need to wait before you get married and done something stupid like leaving each other at the altar. I would’ve forgiven Steven and our relationship would’ve gone downhill, ending with him drunk and marrying a stripper Las Vegas. Instead I heard about Grooves, you two are happily married and having kids. Even Fez and Micheal have serious relationships and careers. We are all happy right? It just happened alone.” 

Donna laughed. “Yeah, not gonna lie I really thought Hyde would never get married or marry a stripper. Never thought it be married to an actual respectable girl.”

Everyone nodded and the offended look was on full display on Hyde’s face. 

“Donna I have an idea.” Said Jackie. 

“Does it have something to do with Abba?” 

She laughed out loud. “No, no. We are just 6 grown ups who used to be friends and don’t know each other. How about this.” She got up and walked towards the basement door and turned to the gang. “Hey everyone, I am Jackie Burkhart. I live in Chicago, I am a political news anchor. I grew up in Point place in this basement, it’s very nice to meet you all. I am here to pop and bring color to your lonely lives.”

Donna was the first one follow her lead. “ I am Donna Pinciotti-Foreman, I also grew up in Point place in this basement. I am now a print journalist married to my childhood next door neighbour. It’s nice to meet you guys.”

Eric followed . “Eric Forman. That’s right, she married me, I also grew up in Point place in this basement given it’s my house. It’s nice to have all these people here.” 

Fez, not wanting to miss out on the excitement went next. “Hey my name is... well something you sons of bitches can’t say so you call me Fez. I came to America in 1976 and met the people who hung out in this basement. So I can also say that I also grew up in Point Place in this basement. I am an amazing hair stylist in Milwaukee and married to the best woman in the entire world. “

They all turned expectantly towards Hyde. “Fine. I’ll do this stupid thing. Steven Hyde, my current personal life is nobody’s business. I own a record label and hate stupid pop music. I also grew up in Point Place in this basement,” he pointed towards the back. “That was my room and it’s where I fell in love for the first time.” Hyde smiled at her and Jackie looked away bashfully. 

Kelso was the last one. “Hey, I am Micheal Kelso, I don’t really know why we are doing this but I also grew up in Point Place in this basement and everyone thought I was the stupid one. But now I am a genius cop who can figure out people’s secrets.”

Once again if Donna was noticing she would have seen Micheal wiggle his eyebrows at Hyde and Jackie who in turn shared a look of shocked surprise. 

Everyone shared a common laugh, maybe it was at the idea that Micheal was smart or a cop, or the fact that they had been through so much together and yet they were introducing themselves to each other. In that moment Donna decided she didn’t care. Would she endorse all her actions as a teen, definitely not, Jackie was right, they weren’t the nicest to each other and each of them had a certain guilt to bare for that. But 15 years was also long enough to forgive, forget and actually move on. 

Fez jumped of the freezer and joined Jackie and Donna on the couch, pushing Jackie to the middle seat. “So my goddess, now that all the fights are over, tell me, you said you have a husband, where is he? I need to see if he is good enough for your beauty.”

Jackie smiled. That was the first smile donna had seen on Jackie that reminded her of 70’s Jackie. A girl with unbridled optimism and youthful exuberance. “Oh don’t you worry fez, I would never say yes to someone not pretty enough to be with me.” She giggled and others joined in. “We’ve just known each other forever and I couldn’t imagine not being with him or married to him you know. Donna you know, I mean Eric’s twitchy and all, but you stay with him.”

Eric made an offended sound. “Yeah, devil our lives were doing much better before you showed up.” He was immediately hit by his wife. 

“Don’t you dare Eric, if she runs away again I’ll kill you. Luke and this one will understand.” If a normal, Donna was threatening, she knew pregnant her was 10 fold. 

Jackie laughed again. “Its okay Donna, I think Eric is finally just saying it as a nickname, I am not running away. Plus I have contacts, important military and political contacts who can make his life a living hell.”

Eric shuddered and the rest laughed. “Okay, everyone knew I was gonna get married, I mean look at me. What I wanna know is Fez and Nayna? What even? When even?”

Fez smiled, but Donna answered. “They met 2 years ago, kinda whirlwind romance, she can do much better, we all expected him to do much worse. Got engaged in 4 months married 2 months later. Her parents didn’t come.”

Jackie turned to Fez sympathetically. “Is it because you are Foreign?”

“Wrong kind of foreign.” He replied with a sad look on his face. “My candy’s parents wanted an Indian boy, so they said no and stoped talking to her. It was so sad for My Candy, but she chose Fez and Fez promised her to always love her and protect her.”

“Aww… Fez that is so sweet.” Said Jackie. 

“Nicely done man. Always be there for your woman.” Nodded Hyde. 

Jackie was holding Fez’s hands and he looked down at them and gasped really loud. “Oh my god, Jackie what is that?”

“My wedding ring?”

That’s when Donna remembered something she meant to bring up at the water tower. “Wait, if you are married why do you still go by Jackie Burkhart.”

“I don’t.”

“But on your show they always say Jackie Burkhart.”

“Oh… yeah, that’s to protect our families privacy… um wait a minute. You watch my show?”

4 heads nodded together. “Really?” Her voice broke, like she was about to cry. 

Eric was the one to speak. “We first saw you when you were in Berlin when the wall fell, that takes balls by the way Jackie, and we couldn’t believe that it was you till you compared the wall falling to feeling of finding out your favourite colour was in fashion, then we knew it was you.”

Donna nodded. “After that we watched you on the news almost every night. Also I am a really big fan of John LeRoy and I found out that he used to work on your network before his New York show. Did you ever work with him.”

Jackie laughed. “You can say that, it wouldn’t be wrong. He was a script supervisor when I graduated and joined the network and he was kinda like my mentor there.”

“You were mentored by JOHN LEROY. It’s one of my career goals to write a piece with him. He has such an interesting take on social issues.” Donna couldn’t believe her former friend knew one of her idols in their industry. 

“I can do you one better Donna, I dated him for like a year.”

Donna was totally starstruck. “Oh my god, you dated JOHN LEROY and then married some sucky guy. What’s wrong with you?”

Jackie made an indignant sound. “You married Eric…” that’s when Jackie’s phone rang. “I have to take this.”

Micheal was impressed. “DAMN Jackie, you have a mobile.”

Hyde pointed upwards. “Haven’t heard that in a while.”

Jackie gave Hyde a look and turned to Micheal. “Duh Micheal, I’m rich.”

This time Eric pointed upward. “Haven’t heard that in a while.”

Hyde nods and the two men high-five as Jackie picks up the phone. “Hey Matthew.”

Curious about who is there, they all lean closer to the phone and Jackie swats them away so they engage in their own conversation about Luke’s latest antics as Jackie is on the phone. 

“Yeah Matt… Maddie did what?…. that sounds like my girl….. he isn’t, I told Jasmine, I am in Point Place…. Yeah, just tell her I met my old friends, she’ll explain it to you….. If you want him to reach you leave a message on out home phone I’ll make sure he hears it…. Well, I am Jackie Burkhart Hy— after all… Jas will explain it to you. Bye now.”

Donna turned to her and wiggled her eyebrows. “So was that the Husband?”

“Matt? No, that’s Jasmine my best friend’s husband. My god daughter did something to his car and he needs may husbands help to fix it.” She smiles proudly. “He’s really good with cars.”

Fez joined in in a duh tone. “Yes Donna, her husband’s name begins with a S.”

Jackie raised her palm to Fez, “Yes, thank you Fez… wait how did you know?”

“There is a tattoo next to your wedding ring.”

A chorus of ‘what’ and ‘oh my god’ followed and everyone flocked to see her tattoo. All but Hyde. Donna guessed that he was uncomfortable talking about his exes husband, she vowed to bring this conversation to an end after she found out more about her tattoo. 

“Jackie, you have a tattoo.” Said Eric. 

“Really Eric, I thought that was a chocolate stain.” She replied sarcastically. 

“Jackie you said that the only thing worse than a tattoo was the world running out of cover up. Why did you get a tattoo?”

“It was our 5th wedding anniversary and we wanted to do something special, we got a tattoo he got a J for Jackie and I got an S”

“For…” said Kelso, a little too excitedly, like he knew something no one else did. 

Jackie looked panicked. “Um… Sean, yeah Sean Knight, that my husband’s name. He is one of high school friend’s cousin, that’s how I have known him for so long. Yeah.”

Micheal looked amusingly at Jackie and while Donna found her answer a little weird she accepted it and moved one. Brooke and Nayna returned after having given the gang 30 minutes to sort out their differences and having put a chicken pot pie in the oven. They all sat around the table in circle, there was no pot on account of Donna was pregnant and they were adults but they talked. They talked about memories that they were all present for, and ones they weren’t, filling holes in everyone’s knowledge till they knew a lot about each other’s lives. 

There was a tension between Hyde and Jackie that Donna couldn’t understand. It made her worried. They hadn’t talked about what pulled them apart years ago, happily married or not, those unresolved pains can leave scars. She hoped they could avoid a huge Hyde and Jackie fight. 

Jackie again got a phone call, this time someone named Ange on the other side. “Hey Ange… he did what?…. well he didn’t tell me…. Yeah Ange that’s less serious than you said it was…. Fine I’ll talk to him….. yeah I told him, today actually…. How do you think…. I hope that’s true…. I’m in Point Place with my old high school gang….. yup…. Nope not doing that…. Okay…. Tell dad I love him and that he has a weekly bacon limit… I know, bye.”

Donna looked at her friend as she joined back the circle. “Who was that?”

“Complaining about my husband, at his job they call me St… Sean whisperer and always call me for things big and small.” She replied with a shrug. 

Hyde smiled. “Yeah… my wife is the most stubborn person I have ever met. She always has to be right and somehow always ends up being.”

That was another thing Donna noticed, they were trying to show each other who had a more bickering-y marriage. Donna didn’t knew what to think of it. 

The egg timer rang and Nayna and Brooke went up to check on their pies. Their husbands followed them. Less than a minute later donna had a strong urge to eat celery with Nutella and pickles so she went up to make some for herself, behind her she heard a conversation between Eric, Hyde and Jackie. 

Jackie: I’ll just have a coke

Hyde: ill have a beer

She heard footsteps on the staircase. 

Hyde: Wait… make that a coke for me too. 

Eric: Coming right up. 

Eric come up just as Donna finished adding Nutella and realised that pickles were in the garage. She made her way to the garage and soon Eric followed with 3 cokes in his hand. He helped Donna out wordlessly in the garage as she ate the celery stick she had already completed. Donne finished all 4 and they left out the garage side door. 

With a startle Donna realised that they had left 2 exes alone in the basement, that couldn’t possibly end well, so she grabbed Eric and the two of them made their way down the external basement steps in way that felt eerily familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very weird in the sense that I knew what I wanted to write, yet I had no idea. I wanted to end it but I kept getting more and more ideas which wouldn't make sense in any other chapter. I wanted their to be certain drama, cause after all this is one of the main dramatic climaxes, but I also hate overdramatising life and that was a really difficult balance for me to achieve. I realised the perfectionist in me will never be happy so I have decided that I like what I've written so here you have it. 
> 
> I just couldn't stop writing this chapter and its around 7000 words, but I also wanted to post this for Christmas. A lot of people were looking forward to this chapter, it was the second most requested chapter after Hyde and Jackie getting back together (which will come one day I promise) and the first story line I set up when I began writing this book. This book originated from the idea that they were secretly married and only Micheal could figure it out so that was my favourite thing to write. 
> 
> I really hope this didn't disappoint. Comment down below what you thought of the chapter. 
> 
> Ohh... and Merry Christmas 🎄
> 
> Coming up next... The reason Jackie and Hyde don't fight anymore


	19. When Doves Cry

When Doves Cry • 15th June 1984

JACKIE 

She never thought she would be with Steven Hyde ever again. They had known each other long and not really been the best at being in a relationship when they tried. She knew they were different now, both of them had had some growing up to do before they could have committed to each other and reached where they were, living together and thriving in their careers. 

She also knew that they were young, sure they weren’t as young as they were when they first started seeing each other back in 1977, but they were young nonetheless. She feared that the strength of their love could not be held up by their relative inexperience and impulsive tendencies. When they broke up for what seemed like good she remembered hoping that they had met when they were both older, more mature and more ready for the seriousness of a relationship that matched the seriousness of their feelings for one and another. And many would argue that 23/24 is a much better place to start than 17/18 was, but she can’t help but worry. 

On the surface she knows he isn’t the same person he once was, he tells her how he feels about her without hesitation, so much so that in the second generation of their relationship he has been the one to make more of the first moves, he also tells her how he feels about situations they find themselves in. They solved the biggest problem of their teen relationship, they promise to tell each other the truth at all times and actually communicate with each other. She even stopped tricking him, bossing him around (as much as Jackie Burkhart can manage).

But there is this voice in her head, one that insists on reminding her of Hyde and not her Steven, the boy who was so afraid of being left behind that he leaves people behind without a second thought. She knows that he can sense it, her pulling away and guarding her heart the more serious their relationship got the more afraid she was that he would push her away. 

The smart, rational part of her knew that she was doing to Steven exactly what she was afraid he would do to her in the future, knew that he knew something was off and that he was on edge. But the smart, rational part of her never ran the show when it came to Steven Hyde. 

It was a Friday evening and they were eating dinner. They had ordered Chicago pizza (how could they not), and Jackie was picking on her food, mind preoccupied by worrying about the state of her relationship, but this night Steven had had enough. 

“Jackie, what is bothering you? Why are you acting like this?” He said laying his Pizza on his plate. 

“What do you mean? I am just eating my pizza Steven.” To drive her point home, she took a large bite and made an exaggerated sound of enjoying it. 

He sighed. “Jackie don’t avoid the topic, you have been acting skittish for weeks, not really participating in conversations. I’ve only seen you smile when Jasmine and Knight are around. What, are you just tired of this relationship? Tell me honestly, remember we promised.”

She couldn’t believe what he was saying, tired of their relationship. “NO! God no, I am not tired of this relationship Steven, how could you even think that?”

“You tell me Jackie, you get all distant, there is this glimmer in your eyes, that tells me what I mean to you and is getting replaced by this look I don’t recognise. Just tell me the truth Jackie.”

She looked into his eyes, she never did anted him to not know how she felt about him. “Steven I love you. That isn’t going anywhere, i don’t think it ever can. That look isn’t a lost of love, it’s just fear.”

“Fear, Jackie what do you have to be afraid of. Are you afraid of me.”

She looked into his eyes, tears forming on her own. “I am afraid you are gonna leave me.”

A look of understanding crossed his face. She knew that he knew what that fear was, he grew up with that fear ruling his life. “How can you even think that Jackie, I don’t think I am capable of leaving you Jackie, I think my life would sooner fall apart than I even consider leaving you.”

By now she was crying, she knew that she didn’t like rehashing the past, but there was only one phrase going through her head, blaring itself like a storm warning and before she knew it, she yelled it out. “BUT YOU DID LEAVE ME BEFORE.”

And then there was silence. Their food was long forgotten as the couple stared at each other. There was look that crossed Steven’s eyes, a look that said he had to fix this. 

“Jackie, I said this before Foreman and Donna got married, but we have to talk about our past. There can be no future if we don’t hash it out, and you know that.”

She nodded her head. 

He continued. “Jackie, you left me. You could’ve stayed, we could have fixed something. But you just ran and never looked back, did you think about me after you left? At all? Because that’s all I did, think about you, the moments that we had, the mistakes that we made.”

She was angry now. “How dare you put this on me, you know what my life was like. You once almost ran away to New York, because you wanted to leave. I wanted to leave. I needed to leave.”

“Yeah, almost. I didn’t actually leave behind everybody that I knew, you did.” He exclaimed.

And with that suddenly they were both standing, aggressive stances assumed. 

“Oh boo-hoo, The orphan boy found a family who wanted him to not leave to New York. You know what I had, a best friend that didn’t want to live with me, parents that didn’t really care and a boyfriend who cheated on me. Why would somebody ever leave that.” She ended in sarcasm. 

“Because you were such a martyr right?” He yelled back, following her out as she made her way to the living room. “You never used the existence of your ex-boyfriend, which you knew made me uncomfortable, in arguments and situations fuelling my mistrust.”

“Why was there mistrust in the first place, I was your girlfriend. Me. Why didn’t you trust me.”

He sighed. “Jackie, I cannot apologise enough for not trusting you back then. You were my girlfriend, we loved each other, and I should have trusted you,. But I can’t change any of it. I am sorry about it though.”

“I know Steven, I understand that.”

“Then why are you scared Jackie, remember you were the one that left, you left me.”

That was when there were tears in her eyes, she knew that the next conversation was not going to be easy for her boyfriend. “You left me first.” She said exasperated. “Steven you left me that evening when you slept with someone that wasn’t me. And you wanna know what made it worse, it didn’t even surprise me. You cheated on me and my first though was ‘Of course he cheated on you, why wouldn’t he that there was no reason to be faithful to me’. And that was not okay with me. I am Jackie freaking Burkhart and I should not have expected Steven Hyde to cheat on me, I should have been surprised and been in denial but I wasn’t. I didn’t wanna feel like that anymore so I left.” She took a deep breath. “And now I feel 17 again, almost expecting the man I love to cheat on me. To leave me. And I can’t live in the fear. I don’t want to.”

The look on his face broke her heart. There was a look of shock in his eyes with hurt, but hidden under it was an urge to get out. She knew him like she knew herself and knew that this was officially too much for him, and she was right. She looked down to their interlinked hands and he squeezed them, he them got up and without saying a word, without turning away walked out of their shared apartment. 

Jackie didn’t react, not until she heard the loud bang of the door shut. Thats when she burst into tears. 

She didn’t know how much time past. 

She didn’t really know where her boyfriend was. 

She just found herself crying on the couch. 

Eventually she got up and walked back to where they had left their dinner, she picked up her pizza box and walked back to the couch. 

She was still sniffling. 

She turned on the TV and was channel surfing. 

There was a showing of Grease. 

She was actively crying again as you are the one that I want begun to play. 

Her doorbell rang as they danced around on her TV. 

She ignored it. 

It rang again. 

She got up to open the door, still crying her eyes out. 

Steven Hyde stood on the other side with 2 tubs of Ben and Jerry’s, a Rocky Road and a Mint Chocolate Chip. 

“I know that Mint Chocolate Chip is your favourite ice cream and it wasn’t available in the shop down the block do I had to walk a bit.”

He took advantage of her shock and walked inside their apartment back to the couch where the ending go Grease was still playing and Jackie’s pizza lay. She wordlessly followed him. 

“You came back.” That was all she could say. 

“Of course I did Jackie.” He turned to her and looked deep into her eyes. “You are the love of my life Jackie, part of my heart, I couldn’t leave you if I wanted to. And I really don’t want to.”

She was still sniffling as he just sat there looking at her, calmly. “Then why did you… what the hell was that walk out?”

He at least had the decency to look guilty. “Because what you said was emotional and my usual reaction to that is anger and indifference and I didn’t want to react impulsively to what you said to me. Not my best idea but I needed to get out.”

She took a deep breath, he was back. And he walked out for them, not despite them. “Steven, you can’t just walk out in the middle of an argument. I thought that was it, that you left forever.”

He held up his hand, gave her a kiss on her cheek and walked into the kitchen only to return to the couch with 2 spoons and they both begun to eat their ice creams. “I will never leave, know that, let us remember that I am the one that proposed and you said no.”

“Steven we were barely dating for a few months and there was ring. I wasn’t gonna say yes no matter what.”

She smirked at her and she knew they would be okay. Somehow they always are. “So you are saying that if there was a ring you would say yes.”

Her eyes got big, she knew he say it because his smirk widened. “You have a ring?”

“Well now that’s something you don’t need to know yet. It may exist or it may not.”

“Steven!” She exclaimed in an excited tone 

“Jackie!” He copied her in an exaggerated tone. 

“You think we’re gonna get married one day?”

“I already proposed once didn’t I?”

She was speechless, that was a very rare occurrence “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

There was silence, silence that Steven broke. 

“Jackie there a million reasons to be faithful to you. You believe in me in a way that no one ever has and no one ever will, when you look at me my heart beats just 5 times faster. You make me so happy, you are one of the smartest and best people I have ever met. I love you and just know that one day I am gonna marry you.”

She was crying again. 

“Oh man, you’re crying, Jackie stop crying man.” He said patting her back and calming her down. “We’re gonna be just fine you and me, just stop crying man.”

Eventually she stopped sniffling and turned to her boyfriend. “I can’t do this, I can’t have another explosive fight about the past for no reason. I can’t do it. Steven I am truly sorry for making you think there was a contest between you and Micheal, there was no Micheal, not since that stupid day watching The Price Is Right.”

He smiled at her, held her hand and gave her a small kiss. ”There is no one else for me Jackie, never will be. Damn, you are like Tahiti you know, it’s warm and it’s beautiful and you wanna go there, but when you do, you get bit by a mosquito and you get malaria and you are sick for the rest of your life. And somehow I still wanna go there.”

She smiled, It wasn’t a normal compliment but nonetheless it was one. “Aww, Steven.” She put her palms on his cheek and gave him a tender kiss. “No more stupid fights.”

He nodded. “No more stupid fights Jackie. I promise. And when something is bothering you, you tell me right?”

“Yup, as long as you never walk out again.”

“Walk out on you? I wouldn’t survive.” She once again smiled and kissed him. 

In her heart she knew that one day she would marry him, if only she had looked hard enough after that night she would have found the engagement ring of her dreams hidden away in the back of his record collection (music she would never touch). A ring he bought that Valentines Day only to chicken out at the last minute, a ring that wouldn’t find its way to Jackie’s finger till October of 1985.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update of the year!
> 
> This has been a really weird year for everyone and here's to 2021 being better than 2020 (it's really not a high bar). 
> 
> That being said, this chapter explores why they don't have many conflicts, because they chose to communicate rather than bottle things inside, something they both have been guilty of in the past. 
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter. 
> 
> Oh... and Happy New Year 🎉
> 
> Coming up next..... The birth of Luke Forman (aka the last time Hyde saw the gang)


	20. Friends and Lovers

Friends and Lovers • 27th November 1986

STEVEN

He loved his job, he loved that it entailed listening to new talent and identifying it. He loved that he could force people away from the synth-pop that had taken over the 80’s towards good music. He even loved his coworkers, Oliver had essentially become his best friend over the last 3 years and even his subordinates listened to him. He loved that it was a family business, even though he and Angie fought over every little aspect of the running of the company and often their wife and fiancé respectively had to run interference. But his favourite part of that the Grooves Recording used the same building as the TCD network. This meant that his studio and his wife’s studio were in the same building and he always had lunch with her. 

It was in his office, Sylvia made sure no one entered when Jackie visited after an incident that must not be named. Usually they sat there with the sandwiches Jackie packed them both (it was the only food she made) and discussed their day. 

“So Jasmine and Matt might actually get married, I was talking to Aaron and he told me that Matt bought a ring, I mean doesn’t he know better than to tell Ron, he was obviously gonna tell me and I have big, huge mouth.”

Steven smiled at his wife, no matter how many years he had known and loved her he was mesmerised when she spoke, there was a gleam in her eyes when she spoke and every time he saw it he was a goner. 

“That would have been like you telling Micheal that you bought me a ring, or FEZ, it would have definitely reached me. I mean the only reason Donna didn’t know about Eric’s tiny diamond was because he proposed like a day after he bought it.”

She laughed at him, he was listening to what she was saying he really was but he was just more interested in watching her talk. “I mean of course that was still better than you proposing without a ring, I mean what did you think I was gonna say. You know I think that I should call him and tell him not to hide the ring in his dresser drawer I mean isn’t that where Angie found Tom’s ring? And she thought he was having an affair.”

She laughed again and then looked at Steven, a harsh look on her face. “Steven, are you even listening to what I am saying?”

He sighed. “Yeah Jackie… Matt is about to propose, you can’t keep secrets, Kelso and Fez shouldn’t be trusted about rings, Forman’s proposal was lame, mine was lamer and Angie didn’t find the ring in the dresser she found it in the medicine cabinet.”

“Ewww… that is tackier than I remembered.”

He smiled. “Really tackier than a…”

That’s when he was interrupted as his desk phone rang, Sylvia knew better than to transfer calls during his lunch break so he gave Jackie a look and picked it up. 

“Steven Hyde.”

“Steven, hi it’s me, Kitty.” He recognised the frantically excited voice at once. 

“Mrs. Forman, it everything alright,” Jackie gave him a look. “And Jackie says hi.” He gave her the look back.

“Oh she is such a sweet girl. You know Steven I am so happy you two worked out your differences…” 

Jackie looked questioningly at Steven and he returned his own _I don’t know_ look. 

“Yeah, yeah Mrs. Forman, it everything alright.”

“Oh. Well,” she laughed her signature laugh. “You are gonna be an uncle.”

“Wait what.”

“DONNA IS HAVING THE BABY!!”

“Donna is having the baby? How is Eric?”

“Oh you know my baby boy.” She chuckled nervously. “I’ll say one thing, he is handling it better than Red did when Laurie was born. Or Eric.”

Steven took a deep breath and looked at his wife, she smiled back at him and nodded, he knew that he was heading for Milwaukee. “You already in Milwaukee Mrs. Forman.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve been here for weeks, I wasn’t about to miss the birth of my first grand child, Red and Bob are driving in from Point Place and the rest of your friends are already here.”

“Where is here?”

“St. Pauls Hospital.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Steven, that’s wonderful…. Oh Eric jus came out of Donna’s room, I should go I will see you soon.”

“In 2 hours.”

And with that he hung up the phone. 

“Jackie…”

She just smiled. “You best friend is having a baby, just go Steven. I’ll tell Sylvia and Oliver that you won’t be here.”

He nodded and put on his suit jacket, he then took his remaining sandwich, kissed Jackie and walked out the door. 

In the car, his ring in his pocket, he drove towards Milwaukee. 

DONNA

She thought that being a mom went against what she wanted out of life. She thought that her feminism meant that she would have to chose between the big fancy career and Eric Forman and any possible family they could have built. Oh how she wanted to smack her teenage self in the face. 

Her day had been excruciatingly long but she was sitting on a post labor and delivery bed, taking a moment alone with the 2 most important people in her life. Eric was scrambling around trying to make the room as comfortable as possible. She was holding her first born in her arms, her son. She had a new definition for her feminism, her feminism was teaching this young life in front of her that he should respect women, that girls can be better at sports and boys can cry, that you can want a family and a career and you and your future wife can both have that. 

“Eric get over here.” She said as she moved to give him space on the bed, he sat next to her both of them just staring at their child. 

He smiled at the child and then up at her. “We made that.”

“We did.”

“Lucas Reginald Forman.”

“He is perfect.”

“Thank you for letting me name him after Luke Skywalker.”

She smiled up at him. “Thanks for making me want this life.”

“I could never make you do anything Donna, you are the strongest person I have ever met, I mean you had the guts to kiss me when I had spent 10 years trying to build that nerve.”

She laughed. “Well, you were just a twitchy neighbour boy.”

“And you are my dream girl.”

“And we have a son.”

“We have a son.”

They just sat there in silence taking turns looking at their child and each other. 

Donna was the one to break it. “You know, first time since our wedding I really missed Jackie.”

A laugh escaped him. “The devil? Why would you think of her on such a happy day.”

She would have smacked him. If she wasn’t holding Luke. “I just always assumed she was gonna be here you know, I mean we started dating and she saw us through everything, I mean as a teenager I thought that you and me and her and Kelso then her and Hyde would all get married an year apart from each other and live out the sitcom formula. Instead we got real life and I miss her.”

Eric smiled at her and kissed her, that made her feel better, it always did. “You know, speaking of, Hyde’s here.”

“Really! My god, I don’t even remember when we last saw him.”

“The wedding.”

“Right… the wedding.”

That’s when a nurse walked inside. “Mr. and Mrs. Forman, your parent and friends are waiting outside, should I send them in.”

They looked at each other, turned to the nurse and said at the same time. “Send ‘em in.”

Not 2 mins later their room was full. Luke had left Donna’s reluctant hands as Kitty Forman held her grandson, cooing ‘my precious baby boy’, she had finally replaced Eric. Her camera was in a reluctant Red Forman’s hand who refused to take any pictures but the one of Kitty and Luke.

The baby finally went to Bob Pinciotti who cried uncontrollably as Kitty took more pictures. Donna looked at the scene in front of her. As the grand parents, Brooke Rockwell and Betsy Kelso cooed over the new born the boys she grew up with made their way towards Donna.

“Man Donna, you just had a baby and your jugs be a popping big red.” Exclaimed Kelso. 

Fez laughed. “That was 3 names in one sentence nice work little buddy.” They high-fived and Donna gave Hyde a look, he knew exactly what to do and the next thing out of Kelso’s mouth was. “Damn Hyde, what’d you frog me for.” The reply was a shrug from the Zen master.

He smiled at Donna and hugged her. “Luke Forman. I can’t believe you let Forman name him after Star Wars man, I thought you were better than that.”

Donna shrugged. “He will change twice as many diapers as me.”

Hyde nodded. “Seems accurate.”

And then he walked to the sidelines and Broke and Betsy took his place. As they talked she saw Kitty pass Luke to his Uncle Hyde and took photos as Hyde stared at her kid. 

Last she knew, Hyde was in a committed relationship with some random chick. She did not have the energy to enquire. 

The entire cohort (and Laurie Forman who was late on account of living in LA) sat in their white and boring hospital room and talked, about the past, about Eric and Donna, about the children who never left the basement and the adults who had out grown Point Place. They talked until Betsy Kelso got sleepy and went home with her parents who promised to be back tomorrow and offered to host Sunday dinner for the next few weeks. They talked and laughed some more. They talked till their childhood friend looked at his watch and announced he had to drive back home or it would be too late for dinner. He denied any invites and gave her husband a strong bro hug, congratulating him on being a father. They talked more till the only remaining Point Place residents decided to go back to Donna and Eric’s for the night and prepare that house for its newest inhabitant. The last 4 talked till the foreign one was out of his daily candy allowance and decided to call it a night. 

The remaining family of 3 talked till the son fell asleep in his little hospital crib. Eric and Donna then promptly fell asleep just watching their child. 

They knew life was different. 

Kelso had a child and woman he always put first. 

Hyde was so detached from their life, as if he was no longer a part of it. 

Their parents finally had children free homes. 

Fez became independent, individualistic and confident. 

And Eric and Donna, well… they were parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was fun, it was more E/D than J/H but I really hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Coming up next... As Fez and Naina get married on Christmas Eve of 1991 certain members of the gang find themselves at a different wedding.


	21. Love Is a Wonderful Thing

Love Is a Wonderful Thing• 24th December 1991

ERIC

He never thought this day would come. After he and Kelso had bought promise rings for their ladies in high school there was a bet to see who of them would get married last. 

Hyde claimed that he would never get married, he didn’t ‘do’ love. 

Kelso squirmed when they all said Jackie would get him down the aisle faster than he could say no. 

Eric said whenever his lady wanted. (He managed that.)

And the man of the hour, well he just whined and said he didn’t want to be a virgin anymore and would marry a girl tomorrow if she slept with him. 

And that’s when the bet waged that Fez would be last not Hyde. Eric now owed Hyde money. 

Kelso was last man standing. 

(Fez also owed him money because Keslo wasn’t on his 3rd wife, just barely 3rd girlfriend.)

Fez’s wedding. 

A day that was as unexpected as it was welcome. 

Eric took it upon himself, following Donna’s instructions, to keep reminding Fez that Naina could do much much better but she chose him. Fez for his credit was super calm. 

Naina Patel was one of the smartest women Eric had ever met, more than the fact that she was a doctor she just seemed smart. There was a generosity of spirit when she interacted with anyone. She had a way about her that made Fez less weird than he had ever known Fez to be without him losing the thing that essentially makes him Fez. 

As they all stood in the courthouse as Fez and Naina recited their vows Eric knew it would last forever, even though they hadn’t known each other very long and were getting married ‘too fast’ Eric believed they were gonna be okay. 

They were all at last a gang of six again. But it was not the same. It would never be the same. All that considered, at this stage in his life he knew that this was the gang that was hey all needed. 

Him, the dorky one, Donna the strong one, Kelso the naive one, Fez the thoughtful one, Brooke the kind one and Naina the smart one. 

Sitting around the dinner table all 6 and all their children they celebrated the birthday one wedding no one had seen coming. 

How he wished Hyde and Jackie were here to see this moment. 

STEVEN 

There was a time in his life when he was ready to run away to New York, he had almost done it too, only to change his mind last minute. Being in this city now as an adult he couldn’t help but think that this city would have chewed him out. 

But just being a visitor with his wife was a totally different experience. Jackie wanted to do Breakfast at Tiffany’s and Steven wanted to do anything but. He was anyways uncomfortable with the purpose of their visit and Jackie was tired of telling him that it wasn’t gonna be that awkward. 

“I stole his girl Jackie, I’m sure he doesn’t want me here.” He looked at his wife who was dressed in a beautiful red dress that reached up to her knees, the colour of her dress matched his tie. 

She smiled up at him through the reflection in the mirror, sighed and turned to him to fix the tie he had just tried to perfect. “You didn’t steal anyone’s girl Steven, I am my own person. Plus if you could handle Micheal you can handle John. He isn’t gonna care half as much as Micheal did.”

“You underestimate the power you have over men Jackie.”

“You think that just because you could never in our whole life resist me no one can. That is not true. I just have special power over you.”

“Ugh. I still don’t understand why we are at John’s wedding.”

“Because he invited me Steven, he personally called me and invited us to his wedding, so we are here and we are going. Plus you love New York City.” She said turning back to setting her hair which of you asked Steven already looked perfect. 

“I don’t wanna be here.” He said but he knew. Happy wife happy life was a little too accurate for his comfort. 

“I’ll give you nice early Christmas present when we get back.” She said with her bed eyes, she made her way towards her husband and ran her fingers down his chest. “And if it makes you feel any better I’ll let you unwrap it to.”

He smirked back, only his wife could make him do anything by simply running a hand down his chest. “Yeah it does.”

She laughed and he joined in. 

A few minutes later they were ready and took a cab to the church where the ceremony was supposed to be held. The reception was back in the ballroom of the hotel they were staying in. On the cab ride over, Steven got a little glimpse of what his night was supposed to hold. They were so distracted that their driver had to turn and yell Mr. and Mrs. Hyde a few times before they broke apart. 

Steven could objectively say that the church was beautiful. It was overflowing with pink and white flowers, candles and just pastels. The kind of wedding he remembered teen Jackie planning, the wedding that they never got. Looking at her face she could tell that she loved it, a sentiment she voiced. “Oh my god, Steven this is so beautiful.”

He looked down at her smiling face as they made their way to their seats on the groom’s side somewhere around the 8th row. “Not as beautiful as you.”

She swatted his arm. “Sometimes you are cheesy Steven that I can’t believe you are the same guy who once rejected me by Haiku.”

“You were stalking me.”

She looked offended as he lovingly smiled down at her. “A beautiful girl like me is not a stalker, plus I left you alone after that day, then you were chasing me.”

“I was never chasing you.”

“You know Steven we promised we would never lie to each other.”

Thats when the piano notes started to play and he found a reason to shut his wife up. “Shh…” he put a finger against her mouth. “Its starting.”

Jackie wordlessly smacked his arm and turned towards the alter shaking her head, a smile on her face. 

As Maxine Thomas became Maxine LeRoy Steven kept sneaking glances at his own wife, remembering how happy they had been when it had been their turn. A modest ceremony that none of their parents particularly liked was the happiest day of his life a life he never thought he would have had. 

His mind wandered back to a night in the basement when promise rings were bought and bets on marriage were made. He had haughtily claimed that he would never get married, that he didn’t ‘do’ love. He owed Eric money. He was the second of them to get married and based on his knowledge of Fez and Kelso him and Forman would be the only ones. He couldn’t believe that he had lost. He had lost because of the same 95 pound brunette who’s insistence on marriage was the reason they had the bet. 

As the bride and groom shared their vows Steven and Jackie were looking into each other’s eyes. They no longer cared about the commitment being made in front of them, he instead gave her a small kiss. “I love you Jacks.”

“I love you too, Steven.”

And they wordlessly turned to the alter where they saw the couple seal their love with a kiss. 

Back at the hotel Steven and Jackie were sitting at their table, Aaron and Lucy were with them along with some of Jackie and John’s old coworkers (Jasmine had just given birth). Jackie was a social butterfly in the situation and Steven was comfortable enough to carry out a conversation. He had learnt that it had been rather impossible in the last 9 years that he had reconnected with Jackie to not also closely befriend Aaron, Jasmine and their significant others. Them along with Oliver had become their own version of the gang, they went out on quadruple dates, attended concerts or events and acted like an adult version of the friendships he had formed in Point Place. 

Finally on their rounds, the bride and groom showed up at their table and spoke to everyone before finding themselves next to Steven and Jackie. “Johnnn. I am so happy for you. Congrats!” Said Jackie as she got up and hugged him. “And you too Maxine, he is impossible to live with, I give you all the strength in the world.”

John smiled at Jackie, there was respect and love in his eyes. “I am not that difficult to live with Burkhart.” He turned to Hyde. “She is though, isn’t she.”

Steven shrugged and laughed, Jackie smacked him, which he once again ignored as he congratulated John. “By the way man, nothing happened between Jackie and I while you were still there.”

“OH MY GOD. Steven what is wrong with you.” Said Jackie mortified. “Saying that sounds suspicious, we didn’t get together for months after he left.”

John just laughed in the background. 

“I know Jackie.” Said John still laughing. “After all you are the bottle, guys need a 12 step program to break your spell and Hyde here just wasn’t strong enough, what can I say, he wasn’t me.”

And as he says that Jackie bursts into laughter, remembering the line she occurred the night they (John and Steven) met. Steven can feel a hint of a blush on his cheeks, which Jackie sees and reaches up to kiss his cheek. “If this is the prize, I gladly admit being the weaker man.”

They all shared another laugh. “Anyways, Hyde there is an open bar here and if your favourite beer hasn’t changed I made sure they stocked extra, I didn’t want to run out.”

He nods, he may not be jealous of the ease with which Jackie and John interacted but he could always use a drink. “You want one Jackie?”

“Yeah, can I have a…”

“Mojito extra mint?”

She smiled at him. “Exactly.” He nodded and made his way to the bar. 

He noticed John take Jackie to a different location in the reception hall as the two of them struck a conversation with a few people who looked like they believed they were really important. He returned with her drink and she was still away so he spoke to Aaron and Lucy about Madeline’s baptism and Oliver’s latest girlfriend. Jackie returned to the table almost 20 minutes later and singled to Steven that she would tell him later. 

After 2 drinks and their meals Steven asked Jackie to dance, they were playing Uptown Girl, this was their song, it played in the bar that fateful night and it was their first dance as husband and wife, Jackie insisted they danced everytime she heard the opening notes. 

“I’m having a really great time. Thank you for coming to this, I know you didn’t want to.”

He smiled down at her. “Ehh… It was no worse than bowling.”

She laughed heartily. “You are sure bringing that first date up a lot Mr. Steven Hyde, why, you have some new regrets?”

“Nope, just old ones.”

She just thoughtfully looked at him.

“Like how I should have told you that maybe that kiss meant something.”

She looks genuinely surprised. “WHAT?! You felt something that night we kissed.”

He immediately got defensive. “I wasn’t like suddenly in love with you or anything romantic like that, I just hadn’t had a kiss like that before in my life, ever. When the day ended so did those feeling, at least till I kissed you again.”

She smiled up at him. “So…. You kissed me because you wanted to kiss me again?! Aww Steven that is so romantic.”

He frowned. “No. No no no no Jackie, I kissed you cause there was nothing else to do, it just reminded me how it felt that time.”

“Awwww.”

“Don’t you ‘Awww’ at me Mrs. Hyde. You were doodling my name in your journal." “I was 15 and I had a crush, when I kissed you I realised that I was just so excited that someone had taken my side against Micheal for the first time that I thought you had to be in love with me, the kiss just made me realise I was glad you were in my life.” 

“I was glad you were in my life too, I just didn’t show it.”

There was silence as they swayed together till Steven decided to break it. “I am sorry.”

“For what?”

“You wanted a wedding like this and didn’t get it.”

She thought about it for a little while. “I did want a fancy wedding when I was a teenager, but not when we got married, I liked our wedding, the spontaneity and all the little surprises, it was a perfect day.”

“If only you had let me wear my shades.”

They laughed out loud again and continued dancing. 

Later that night when they were back in their rooms, changed into their pyjamas, holding onto each other Jackie told Steven the true reason John insisted she come to the wedding.

“He wanted me to meet some of the heads at his network. They say that their head political reporter just has a few years left at the company. They are not really keen on hiring from within because they don't have that much experienced staff yet and they wanted to know if I would be interested when that opportunity was to present itself.”

He looked at his wife, if only she could understand how proud of her he was. “Oh my god, wow.”

She took a deep breath. “Its not a job offer, right now its just a possibility, but it seems really exciting. Since it could be around a year or 2 away, I don’t really wanna think I have it because that’s crazy, but this would be the first one since Berlin I would actually consider taking.“ She excitedly sat up and Steven promptly followed. 

“Jackie, I’ve told you this before and I’ll say it again, I am bored of the music scene in Chicago, if you get another job, a great job that you want I’ll move halfway across the world for you.” He smiled down at her. She reached up and kissed him. 

“I love you. It’s a little too early to think about moving, but I love you for wanting to.”

“Jackie I always knew you were destined for bigger things, bigger than Point Place and even bigger than Chicago, the fact that you still want this burnout stoner by your side, he ain’t leaving. “ 

“He better not, I’ve invested way too much in him.”

They both laughed and she kissed him and not to long after that they feel into bed together. 

Mrs. Forman would have been disappointed of the unholy way they welcomed Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT... I want to know which scene people reading are looking forward to more,  
>  **1.** Hyde and Jackie getting together  
>  **2.** Hyde and Jackie's path to their wedding  
>  **3.** Hyde and Jackie (FINALLY) being found out by their friends  
> If you could tell me your order of excitement, from most to least so I can order the remaining chapters. There isn't a lot left to this story, close to 5 chapters and I am excited for the conclusions that are coming!!
> 
> I am considering a spinoff for the next generation of the gang incase anybody is interested let me know and I'll see if I should write it or let this universe go. (I think I am a little too attached to the background characters and stories I have created here) 
> 
> All that being said I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Coming up next... Jackie in Berlin.


	22. Looking For Freedom

Looking For Freedom • 9th November 1989

JACKIE

It started with a protest 5 days ago and her great judgement. 

They heard stories of people in East Berlin protesting. That was a rare occurrence. The network didn’t think it was very important news, Jackie did. She fought with the head field reporter till he let her fly to West Berlin. 

There was something beautiful about Europe that mesmerised Jackie. It was all so quaint like countryside towns all around the continent. Jackie hadn’t been very many times, but each time was an adventure one she couldn’t wait to embark on. 

Her husband kissed her goodbye at Chicago O’Hare making her promise to call him as soon as she had access to a phone. She kissed him back and told him she loved him. It took her 3 flights to get there, the 2 hour flight to New York the 3 hour concord to Paris and the 2 hours to West Berlin, not before undergoing a though screening of the US citizenship and press credentials. 

Not being able to enter East Berlin didn’t deter her reporting of the protests. She spoke to many people on the West, people who sympathised and supported the East Berliners. She heard stories of families and friends who had been separated for 28 years because of a slab of concrete. These stories were full of humanity and Jackie Burkhart-Hyde was moved. She called her Steven Hyde that night in tears. She told him that he was her family, that she could never imagine being separated from him for 28 days forget 28 years. He in turn reminded her how much he loved her and how he would never ever be apart from her. She fell asleep that night on the phone as her husband worked half way across the world, spending the night in the office not wanting to hang up on her. 

Jackie interviewed as many people as she could and the only thing she learnt was that these were one people, divided by the politics between 2 countries that didn’t understand their shared history. She was compelled to add ’The Jackie Touch’ at the end of her final recording for the story. 

‘The Jackie Touch’ was a phrase coined when she first started working there, it was a statement that had her traditional mix of niceness and charm and brutal honesty. 

“I just want to say, win America we are so busy trying to prove that American capitalism is the best and the Soviets are so busy trying to prove communism is the best that we are destroying real people’s lives here. Maybe next time you are using your money to buy another fatty burger, think about these people who haven’t seen their loved ones for 28 years and spend that money to show people how much you care about them, because you still can.”

Her segment aired on 8th November. Steven called and told her he loved her. Mr. Forman said that he was proud of her courage and Mrs. Forman said that she was just a darling, thinking about those families. 

Her network asked her to come back and she said no. She felt like there was more story left to tell. 

And then the press conference took place. At 6:53 that evening a press conference took down the Berlin Wall, by 7:30 it was all over German news channels and Jackie got a call. 

“Jackie, you are already there, this is a head start on this news that other local networks here don’t have, please take advantage of it.”

So Jackie went to the Wall and reported that people could come over, this was broadcast live back home as more and more news people began to approach the wall. 

At 10:30 that evening as her team was on their dinner break she made another call. 

“Sylvia, this is Jackie, I wanna speak to Steven.”

“Mrs. Hyde, we are all gathered here in Mr. Hyde’s office. We all just saw you on TV, is it true that the wall is falling?”

She smiled, she really loved that old woman. “Yeah Sylvia it is, and call me Jackie, I’ve told you too many times.”

“Yeah well… here Mr. Hyde will speak to you now.”

There was silence, some shuffling and then her husband. 

“Jackie, is this true?”

“I don’t know, all I know is that travel is open. And I am here to report on it. This is a once in our lifetime story.”

“I am very proud of you Jackie.”

“Thank you. I can’t wait to come back home to you.”  
“Are you kidding, this is gonna change your life Jacks, you spent our whole relationship believing in me, now trust me when I tell you that this is what you were destined to do, be the best goddamn reporter ever and report on this once in a lifetime thing. Kick ass and don’t think about me too much, this is it, its your dream remember that.”

She had tears in her eyes, she didn’t know what she had done to deserve someone so supportive of what she wanted to do. “I remember.”

“I love you, that too remember.”

“I love you too.”

That’s when she heard commotion all around her. 

“Steven there is a lot of commotion here, and on a day like this it can only mean good things, I should go.”

“Be safe, I love you.”

She smiled, they made it a habit to end conversations with that. “I will, I love you too.”

Her, Eli and Matt ran towards the commotion. 

“Jackie, people are storming the Wall.” Said Eli, stating the obvious. 

“I can see that, why is this going on.”

Matt was talking to other members of press (he knew German and was their translator) and he ran back to the others. “There was a news broadcast in East, apparently the gates are open and people are crossing over.”

“Oh my god. Its true, the wall is falling.” Said Jackie, shock written all over her face. She knew she had to take charge, she turned to Eli, “Connect me back to the station, they need to add us as live reporter again today, I wanna document people crossing over before they make it here,” Eli nodded and she turned to Matt. “We need a spot close to the checkpoints, these people aren’t gonna scale the wall, at least not the people coming over first, we wanna interview as many was possible, even the West is getting crowded, probably to welcome the others. Come on guys, Aaron isn’t here, we don’t have a producer live we have to do this ourselves.”

The guys nodded and began working with Jackie. The 3 of them and Aaron had joined the network together and been a team for almost 7 years, they were a well oiled machine. 

Eli ran up to where Matt was setting up their equipment, “Aaron is on the line for you Jackie.”

She nodded and took the phone and he wordlessly begun to help Matt. “Ronnie buddy listen to me, I don’t care what the live broadcast is, it has to be us in the next 5 mins, a local news outlet just announced that the gates are officially open, we don’t know if its true or not, but people have swarmed the East side and they are about to make there way to the West, we need this story, trust me.” 

Aaron agreed with her and so they got ready, set up her year peeve and got the camera rolling. “We have breaking news coming in from Berlin and I am going to go over to our Anchor Jackie Burkhart, who is in West Berlin for this news.”

She took a deep breath as she heard people making their way across. 

It’s go time. 

DONNA 

Thursday evenings were usually uneventful for Donna and Eric, yet for some reason this day was different. She had heard murmurs of big news coming in from Berlin at work throughout the afternoon and when she slipped this to Brooke Rockwell, suddenly the gang had Thursday evening plans. 

They sat in the Forman-Pinciotti living room, bowls of chips and dips scattered around the table along with bottles and glasses of wine. 

“Ai! This is boring, Brooke you said this was going to be a once in a lifetime experience like trying Candy for the first time, this is not like that.”

Brooke rolled her eyes, she had a very peculiar relationship with her boyfriend’s right hand man. “Fez, this is mind blowing I mean this wall has existed our whole lives. This is a historic day.”

“Well, its a historically boring one.” Retorted Fez. 

“BURN!”

“Micheal!”

“Come on Brooke, that was a good burn.”

Brooke sighed really loudly and Micheal got up, “What? I am getting more wine.”

Eric pointed at him. “Top cabinet.”

Donna looked around. “I guess I’ll change the channel to something out of Chicago, I’m sure it has more sophisticated News”

She change the channel till they reached TCD News, normally Donna didn’t watch TCD, not since John LeRoy moved to the New York based network, but TCD was a Midwest-wide news network that sometimes got stories pulled up nationally so it would have more up-to-date news than the local news she was in the habit of watching. 

There was a man and woman sitting behind a desk. “We take this break from talking about Wall Street woes to bring in Breaking news. For those tuned in, we have breaking news coming in from Berlin and I am going to go over to our Anchor Jackie Burkhart, who is in West Berlin for this news.”

There was a pause in the room, pin drop silence ensued. 

Eric broke it. “Did she just say Jackie Burkhart.”

Micheal yelled walking in. “Damn, are you guys talking about Jackie again?”

And he turned to the news broadcast only to be shaken, so did the rest of the room. Staring at them from their TV screens was the annoying cheerleader who had made her way into their hearts as abruptly as she had left their life. 

“Oh my goddess, it’s Jackie.” Exclaimed Fez and Jackie heard something in her earpiece, nodded and smiled at the camera. 

“Shut up Fez, I wanna hear this.” Said Donna and the room went silent, the voice of Jackie Burkhart filling it up. 

“Yes Melissa, this is truly a historic day here, I have been in Berlin for a week now and I most certainly didn’t expect this, merely 20 minutes ago there was an announcement on an East German broadcast claiming that the gates were open and soon hundreds of thousands of East Berliners marched towards the walls, they haven’t made their way to this side yet, but we can hear them as they make their walk towards freedom. Over the last 5 days I have learnt of the separation that individuals of Berlin had to encounter for the last 28 years, watching the end of that is a truly historic day.”

The friends were engrossed in the broadcast, Jackie sounded grown up, different somehow yet the smile on her face and tone of her voice reminded Donna of the same girl who told her that books were for prisoners. 

Brooke called Betsy and Luke to witness this historic moment. She pointed at the screen and told their children that this was an important day. Micheal told them that the woman was their Aunt Jackie. Eric nodded and called her the Devil and everyone in the room laughed. Then they turned their attention back to Jackie. 

“… I don’t know if I would necessarily say that the Wall is falling, people are breaking pieces of it, but what is really happening is that its isn’t dividing people anymore, whether the wall will ever truly wall or if Germany will ever reunite remains unknown, but today is a happy day as East Berliners are happily crossing. Experiencing this joy in person is a feeling that I don’t really know how to describe. Its like finding the perfect pair of jeans, jeans that make your behind look amazing. But only 100 times better.”

There was another laugh in the room. 

“Yeah, that’s Jackie alright.” Said Eric smiling. 

“Holy Shit! Jackie Burkhart just reported on one of the most important stories of our life.” Said Donna shook and stunned. 

The screen had shifted back to the studio, the man taking the lead. “Alright, we will be taking a small commercial break before being back with Jackie Burkhart as she interviews people crossing the border.”

And as commercial break took over, they put the children to sleep and Donna’s phone rang, she knew that they had to write new pieces for the newspaper the next day. 

She bid farewell to all her friends and begun to comb through the archives of that night that her newspaper delivered to her house surprisingly fast and to the chords of Looking For Freedom she wrote the coverage article about the fall of the Berlin Wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I did not exist when the Berlin Wall fell, nor have I ever really known the events of that night because I am to from there either. All the information here was after research that I did. I have a weird obsession with being factually correct in fiction so I may or may not have spent hours not only finding out what happened that night but also the possible flying routes for Chicago to Berlin available in 1989 and their possible flight times (I know, I have a problem!), if anything is incorrect and you know more, just tell me. 
> 
> This chapter was less about the characters and more about the fall of the Berlin Wall and Jackie's amazing aptitude when it comes to her career, it may not have been what people were anticipating but those are coming (the research made it harder for me to post this sooner). 
> 
> I loved the response I got last chapter, so I have decided that I might have a little contest type thingy at the end of next chapter so stay tuned for that, as this story is coming to an end I wanna interact with people who are as weirdly obsessed with one TV show like I am and actually take time out to read what I have to say.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, I am really looking forward to the next few chapters, I have had random lines from those chapters written in my notes app since I started writing this story. 
> 
> Coming up next... Itssssss wedding time!


	23. Can’t Fight This Feeling

Can’t Fight This Feeling • 23 October 1985

JACKIE 

Jackie Burkhart was self confidence in human form, she knew her value and loved herself, she also went on people’s TV’s every single day of her life. She knew she was beautiful and she never ever needed to hide her interest in boys, because they would be stupid to turn her down. 

But right now she was nervous, awake at 6:30 in the morning Jackie Burkhart was the closest she had ever been to petrified (excluding the time she was parent-less). She knew she wanted to marry Steven Hyde, this day had been at least 8 years in the making if not more. She knew he wanted to marry her, he had in his own way proposed to her 2 times before. She smiled thinking about the last Valentine’s Day her and Steven had had. He still wasn’t much of a believer in Valentine’s Day and it was still one of her favourite days of the year. 

_  
This was proving to the best Valentine’s Day ever for Jackie Burkhart. Her boyfriend had got her flowers. She had once told him that she would die if he ever got her flowers. And he remembered!_

_Right now they were in a car, she knew that they were driving far because they had exited the ‘city’ part of Chicago a long time ago._

_The familiarity of Point Place was around her. She still didn’t question where they were going or why, she trusted him with her life. When trees got her eyes she knew exactly where they were. The spot of their first date, pizza and pop on the hood of her father’s car, it seemed like that was exactly what they were doing that night, and they did._

_They didn’t sit in silence for 30 minutes like teenagers trying to enjoy each others company instead they talked, both of them did. They talked about their friends, their jobs, the last time they saw their landlord and other mundane topics 1976 Steven would have found square and that Jackie would have thought boring. They laughed out loud and smiled._

_“So, our first date is almost over.” Said Steven turning to her all serious._

_Jackie laughed. “What?”_

_Steven shrugged. “That’s how this ended the last time.”_

_She smiled back at him. “Isn’t there supposed to be a kiss too?”_

_He smiled and leaned in. and they found themselves sharing a kiss in the spot they first did 9 years ago._

_“I love you.”_

_“Really, because I’m only with you for the money.” Jackie smirked and then burst out laughing. “Never thought I would say that, to you of all people.”_

_He just smiled back at her. “I love you, part of me has since our first night here. Both of us have grown up and changed so much from that night, from the day we met each other, the day we fell in love with each other. I know I was a stupid, pot smoking teenage asshole, you gave me a chance anyways. And then again to prove that I am not him anymore. You are the color in my otherwise black life…”_

_Suddenly realisation of what was going on got to her, a sheer panic taking over her entire body. “STOP! I know what you are doing, just stop, please.”_

_He looked in her eyes, his expression changing from confusion to realisation to sadness. “Jackie?”_

_“I love you Steven, I do so much, like you wouldn’t believe, but please don’t do this. I don’t think I’m ready. Im not ready for anything to change.”_

_He sighed. “I wanna marry you Jackie, I do.”_

_She looked into his eyes. “I think I do too, but not now. I like the life we have created, I don’t want anything to change.” Her voice cracked. “Please believe me. This is not step 1 in leaving you, rather its step one in getting ready to yes.”_

_“One day you’ll say yes?”_

_She smiled back at him. “One day I’ll actually let you finish proposing.”_

_He smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. “I guess I am saving the ring for that day then.”_

_And Jackie was giddy. “There’s a ring! Show me. I wanna see the shiny ring. It better be shiny Steven Hyde.”_

_He wagged his finger and tsk-ed. “You have to say yes to me first.” He paused. “Or is you really wanna see it, we could do that thing…” he smirked._

_She laughed and lightly smacked his arm. “Take me home you pig.”  
_

Today was different, she had woken up a 6:30, replaced herself with a pillow in her boyfriend’s arms and gotten dressed. After getting dressed she searched their entire apartment for the ring box that her boyfriend got her, she finally found it behind his records, a place he knew she wouldn’t go near. 

The ring was prettier than her dream ring, it was perfect just like the boy who bought it for her. She slipped it on the correct finger and then went to wake Steven. 

“Steven. Wake up, it’s morning, wake up.”

He didn’t budge, but he realised what he was holding wasn’t his girlfriend and so he reached for her, till she was again in his arms, annoyed voices leaving her. 

“Steven, this isn’t funny, you aver to wake up.”

He just held on tighter. “Shhh. Sleep is good for your health.”

Jackie scoffed, “So is listening to your girlfriend when she is trying to do a romantic gesture.”

Those words seemed to wake him up. A few moments later they were both sitting up straight on their bed, facing each other. “Romantic gesture?”

She pointed herself up and down. “Romantic gesture. I love you. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, I wanna be with you forever.” She took a deep breadth when she saw his face, it looked like he wanted to say something. “Now you go…”

He nodded and got off the bed. “I need to go get something.”

She shook her head. “No you don’t.”

“Jackie the ring! This is the moment.”

“Oh I know, but I already got the ring.” She lifted up her left hand. “You’ve attempted this twice, no its my turn.”  
She smiled and he smiled back. Oh he had no idea what she was up to. 

“Now as I was saying, I wanna be with you forever and I want forever to start today. I am not gonna get down on one knee or ask you to marry me. Because I know you want to, so do I. We are engaged.”

He smiled. “So you are basically bossing me into being engaged, I’m glad some things never change.” He kissed her. “So, we’re engaged.”

“Yup! That’s not all though. See I did some research, in the state of Indiana you don’t have to give any notice to get a marriage certificate. A small town by the name of Munster Indiana is so close that its a 30 minute drive. I don’t just wanna marry you, I wanna marry you today.” 

“Wait… WHAT?”

“I wanna marry you today.”

“You wanna get married today?”

“Yup.”

“What about the whole big fancy wedding, parents and friends all watching you. Fancy ballroom for our first dance. Big goofy white dress. Don’t you want that.”

“Do you?”

“You always wanted a big, fancy wedding.”

“Steven, my dad is still in prison, he can’t walk me down the aisle, my mom like always will spend the entire time hitting on your dad. Our friends and Angie will just be cracking jokes the entire time. Plus we will have to make a decision on what people make the cut and what don’t. The only person I really want there is you. And I have a dress. You really don’t think I would suggest getting married if I didn’t.”

“You wanna elope? In Indiana?”

She nodded. “Yup! Unless you don’t want to.”

He walked up to her and kissed her. They took a while to break apart and another to catch their breaths. “I want to elope.”

She smiled. “Then go take a shower. I refuse to marry you when you are dirty.” 

“Yes dear.”

They were in the car, Jackie was the one driving since she was the one who knew where they were going. There was a garment bag in the back of the car, it was her wedding dress. 

“Jackie, what about work.”

She smiled. “We both have the rest of the week off. Steven I planned everything would you just relax and think about getting married.” 

There was silence for another 5 mins as they listened to the radio. 

“I thought you said you weren’t ready?” Asked Steven. “That was only a few months ago.” 

She smiled at him before turning her eyes back to the road. “I wasn’t, but I realised that I was over-correcting from our childhood. I’m never gonna admit this again, but Micheal running out on me was traumatising and the more I thought about it I realised that I was stupid to think we should get married, its a huge, huge commitment and you shouldn’t take it lightly. I’m a ‘one and done’ type of girl, I needed to be sure.” 

“What changed your mind.” 

She smiled again. “You were sleeping one night, you had been really drunk and you kept apologising for it, asking me not to leave you for this. And even though I knew it before, I realised that I never wanted to leave you, no matter what.” 

He looked at her intently. “I love you too.” 

She laughed. “Lets go get married.”

They reached the court house, Steven went to talk to the clerks to get them a marriage license and a ceremony and Jackie went to the washroom to get into her dress. 

She stepped out to find Steven and 2 unknown men waiting for her. When he saw her, she saw him do a double take. “Oh my god, you look beautiful.”

She just smiled. “Lets get married.”

“We need a witness, so this member of city hall will be our witness. Also we don’t have to get married in that dingy room, so I thought we’d do it on the grounds.” He said as he held her hand and they followed the 2 city hall employees.

“That sounds perfect.” She looked up at him. 

“Do you two have your own vows prepared? Or will you use the standard ones?” Asked the judge. 

“Our own.” Jackie replied before Steven could say anything. 

“Jackie!”

“Steven, I wanna use our own vows, it’s our wedding, it has to be personal.”

“We are eloping, that’s personal enough.”

“Steven!”

“I need a bigger warning than being woken up and told we are getting married today.”

“Just say what you feel in the moment, I don’t need an epic declaration of love Steven, just a personal touch.”

They reached a beautiful spot out in the open and turned to each other. 

The judge began. “Alright we are here today to join Steven Hyde and Jackie Burkhart in holy matrimony, does the witness have just cause as to why they should not be married?”

He shook his head and the judge continued. “Alright, Steven Hyde, do you take Jackie Burkhart to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

He smiled at her. “I do.”

“And do you, Jackie Burkhart, take Steven Hyde to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Alright, this is where you say your own vows if you so choose.” 

Steven took a deep breath and started into her eyes. “There is something about you that makes guys intrinsically insecure, you know that. Kelso felt that way, John felt that way, guys you dated that I haven’t met or don’t remember felt that way and so do I. And it’s because you are the most positive, optimistic and in touch with her feelings person on this planet. That masks any flaws that you have and make you flawless. Jacks, I am never gonna know what I did in my life to deserve you, but I don’t ever wanna leave you. Vows are supposed to promises right? So mine is simple, I promise to never ever wanna leave you.” 

Jackie sniffled smiled and kept looking straight into her eyes. 

“God Steven that was beautiful, I know you don’t like talking about your feelings in front of people, especially 2 strangers. I have known you since I was 7 years old Steven, that’s almost 20 years. I’ve seen so many parts of you, it amazes me. In our history we have hated each other, been annoyed by each other, wanted to jump each other and even wanted to hurt each other. But my favourite was when we chose to love each other. Falling in love with you, both times, had been the best time of my life and being in love with you is all I want, it’s all I want for the rest of my life.” She paused and sniffled. “As a little girl I wanted to get married so bad that I forgot how important just being in love was, with you, being in love is enough, I don’t need a ring or a piece of paper, and that’s Jackie Burkhart saying that." They both laughed at that. “That being said, I’m glad we are getting married Steven. Also, you are right about vows being a promise, so I promise to always always always love you. “

Steven turned to the judge. “Im gonna kiss her now, you can pronounce us as that goes on in the background.”

Jackie laughed through her tears and kissed Steven. She vaguely heard the judge say “By the power vested in me by the state if Indiana, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” But she didn’t care. She was in Steven’s arms that’s all that mattered. 

They laughed, broke apart and signed the marriage certificate. They then got in their car, bought cheeseburgers wrapped in tinfoil and went to the shores of Lake Michigan. They sat on the hood of the car and talked, when Uptown Girl from Billy Joel begun to play, Steven got of the hood and asked her for their first dance as husband and wife, she accepted and they danced on the sand. They laughed, danced and enjoyed each other’s company till the sun began to go down. 

They knew they were gonna have to have a fancy dinner with their families and closest friends soon, it was gonna be awkward and uncomfortable, but that night, Steven and Jackie just enjoyed finally making it down the aisle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write proposals. I just can't, I don't know why I decided to... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Coming soon... the last part of the reunion.


	24. Both Sides of the Story

Both Sides of the Story• 1993

JACKIE

Eric soon followed Donna up the staircase and took our drink orders.

“I’ll just have a coke.”

He nodded and turned to Steven, “I’ll have a beer.” 

I give him a look, one that said _If I’m not having alcohol for nine months, neither are you mister._

He sighed and shook his head. “Wait... make that a coke for me too.”

She nodded happily and Steven came and sat by her side the minute Eric was out of view.

“That happened.” Said Steven looking at Jackie, waiting for a reaction.

“Yeah, it did.” For the first time she didn’t really know what to say so she changed topics. They had never really talked about what would happen if they did bump into the Point Place gang. “Umm... So Matt called.”

“I heard”

“Jasmine left her earrings in our house and he needs help with his car.”

Steven sighed, they were back in their rhythm, like they weren’t in Point Place at all. “Jackie that chick has a husband and a daughter why does she still live in our house?”

“She doesn’t live in our house Steven, she is my best friend, she can come over any time she wants, I don’t complain about Oliver do I?”

“Yeah because he rarely comes over for hours on end every week.”

“Aww Steven is this because you are jealous that I have more best friends?”

He smirked at her “No… and speaking of best friends, Sean Knight, seriously?”

He laughed she groaned

His voice took a serious tone, “Jackie why did you were married to a Sean Knight.”

“I don’t know Steven I panicked okay. I just feel like it being out here in the open will change things between us, there’s a lot of history in this room you know.”

He smiled at her and kissed her. “We’ve been together almost ten years now Jackie, nothing between us is ever gonna change, besides the baby.”

“Yeah, I know. Speaking of baby, Naina knows we’re married, she was the doctor in Milwaukee and my legal name is Burkhart-Hyde, she isn’t stupid. Also, call me crazy but I think by the looks he was giving me, Micheal figured it out too, I don’t even know how?”

Steven just smiled, probably at memories of a dumb Kelso. “He is a father, he had to grow out of the stupidity some day. You know we can just invite everyone to dinner in couple months, maybe even after the baby is born and tell them then.”

She smiled and kissed him, in that moment all she wanted to do was jump him, this pregnancy made him more irresistible in her eyes than every. “Speaking of history, you wanna relive some made in this room.”

“Jackie, we are adults, we are not going to sneak around on our old friend’s couch.” He said trying to sound noble. But there was a slight in his voice, she could always catch it.

She pouted at her husband and kissed him again. “Oh come on Steven, we have had sex on this couch more times than I am willing to admit to even you, what’s one more time right?”

She didn’t know if it was her words or her pout, but very soon she was horizontal on the couch with him hovering above her. They should have kept their ears peeled for incoming sounds, but years of not hiding their relationship had left them out of practice.

And so 16 years after the first time, Steven and Jackie were caught making out on the couch by same couple.

“WHAT THE HELL.”

“I’M BLIND.”

Steven jumped up and she turned around, the moment was so similar to the first time they were caught, Jackie used all her self control to not burst out laughing.

She opted to push her husband. “Get off of me.”

He just smirked. “This again?”

Jackie turned to glare at her husband. “Shut up Steven.”

Before this conversation could continue, the 2 couples missing from the basement made their way down the inside stairs.

Brooke was the first one to speak after noticing the awkward tension. “What is going on down here?”

“Hands, tongue, Hers, His, it was like 1978 all over again.” Said Eric.

“Yeah, Eric… Eric said the same words 16 years ago.” Said Donna pointing and sighing.

“Awesome!” Screamed Micheal. “Hyde’s still doing it with Jackie!”

There was no movement or words uttered after that statement, Jackie looked at Steven with a _do something_ look, he sighed and got up from the couch. 

“This time, I can say it and mean it, she threw herself at me man.”

Jackie’s jaw dropped and she just looked at him, he had a playful gleam in his eyes, the same one he got when he pranks little Madeleine. He was messing with them all.

She couldn’t not help. “Ugh, as if you didn’t want me to, doing that eye thing and the smirk that you gave. I am Jackie Burkhart-Hy….” She paused. “People consider themselves lucky just to be looked at by me.” She huffed arrogantly and winked at Steven.

“She winked.” Fez said out loud. “I think Hyde and Jackie are trying to be evil.”

Naina smiled at her husband and gave him a kiss on his cheek, he too smiled back at her.

“I am not evil, I don’t know about Steven here, but I am totally normal.”

“You are not normal. You are a 95 pound, Billy Joel loving benign cyst.” Steven replied subtly glancing at her.

Oh he was so sleeping on the couch!

Eric and Donna looked around the room, Jackie stared at everyone but Steven as she saw their friends’ faces change from confusion to understanding to a need to mess with her. They really hadn’t changed. They all took seats around the basement, so Steven had no choice but to take a seat next to her on the couch.

“We are going to interrogate you.” Said Donna and Eric nodded.

“That’s right Mister! The truth of this match-made-in-hell will come out.”

Jackie just sighed. “Could you be any more twitchy, for gods sake Eric, you’re a father.”

He looked at her like he wanted to say something back but a look from Donna stopped him.

“Jackie, aren’t you married? Hyde aren’t you?” Said Donna.

He just looked at Donna and then Jackie, they all knew the truth, but they were playing a weird game of cat and mice, oh how he wished he would get to frog Kelso by the end of it. “Yeah, what’s it to you.

Fez gets annoyed. “Oh come on!” He yelled. “We all know they married each other! They got married! Hyde looks at her and smiles, Jackie almost said Burkhart-Hyde and,” he gets ups, walks over to Steven and grabs his hand.

“Hey, what are you doing man.”

“… on his finger next to his ring a J, for Jackie. Can we all just enjoy candy now!”

There was a tension that had taken over the room. Fez sat back down and true to his words just enjoyed his candy.

“…”

“…”

And that’s when she burst out into laughter. She just couldn’t stop laughing. One look at Steven and he was laughing too. The couple laughed their assess off as their old friends looked at them like they were crazy, Micheal was the first one to break that silence.

“BURN! Hyde buddy that’s a good burn man.”

That just caused the couple’s laughter to increase by 2-fold.

Brooke was the next person to talk, “Is it true, are you two married?”

Before Jackie or Steven could answer, Eric squealed. “No man, Hyde’s just messing with us right? He did not turn to the dark side and marry Darth Vader. He didn’t.”

Fez weighed in. “You know I always saw them as more of Han and Leia, you know princess and the boy from the wrong side of the tracks.”

Micheal also decided to add his 2 cents to the conversation. “I knew about this, I guessed! Brooke has made me smarter. Plus I used to do it with Jackie all the time, so I can see who she is doing it with in her eyes.”

Jackie held onto Steven’s arm, she didn’t want him to frog Kelso. Well, not in that moment anyways. Instead his shoulder was smacked by Brooke.

“Shut up you dilholes!” Exclaimed Donna. “Hyde, you see what you left me with, A Star Wars geek, the guy who only talks about sex and Fez!”

“Hey! You just said my name, that’s not an insult!” Fez exclaimed.

Naina smile at him, “Of course it isn’t babe.”

“Also I am offended for Naina and me, you didn’t mention us Donna.” Said Brooke.

“You guys are with Fez and Kelso, I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Touché.” Said the two women together.

“Hey!” Said the two men together. The 4 of them laughed.

Donna shook her head. “Stop distracting me ya little dilholes.” She turned to Jackie and Steven who unsuccessfully tried to hide the amusement of their faces. “Are you two married, yes or no.”

They looked at each other, she saw happiness and hope in his eyes and she knew she had to tell the truth. There was no other way. She smiled and turned to Donna.

“Yup.” She said as zen as she possibly could. They had immediate reactions.

Eric: NO! We lost a brave man today!

Kelso: BURN!

Donna: DILHOLES!

Fez: Ai, why! WHY!

Jackie looked at her husband. He was the one who spoke up. “Yeah, so I am married to Jackie, big deal. Fez and Kelso are in serious relationships, that’s more unbelievable.”

The 4 childhood friend shook their heads.

Before Jackie could say anything, her phone rang again. She gave Steven a look. “I swear Steven, if this call is for you again, I am gonna divorce you.”

“How is that even...”

She picked up the phone while giving him a look. “Hello.”

“Jackie.” It was WB

“Oh hey dad.” Steven looked at her expectedly, he knew Jackie’s father only called her once a month and that was 4 days ago, he knew it was WB.

“Is Steven there? I called your house but no one picked up there.” She heard through the phone. The room was once again silent, but it made sense, the attention was on Steven and Jackie anyways.

“Yeah, he is sitting in front of me, we are in Point Place actually, remember I told you? It’s Steven’s high school reunion.”

“Right! I have to say I thought you were a year younger than him, didn’t you two go to yours a few years ago.”

“Oh yeah, My school was normal and had a 10 year reunion and Point Place is weird, so Steven’s was 15.”

“Ahh. I just called to talk to him about this problem with the books. Angie called about it and she seemed mad.” He said.

Steven was still looking at her and she gave him a look telling him that she would handle it. “WB, you know what Ange and Steven are like, it was something stupid. There was a budget surplus this quarter, Angie wanted to cut it from next quarter and Steven said it was a fluke and that he needs that money. It’s both of them being stupid and stubborn. I was gonna call Tom, we thought we would sit them two in a room and yell till one of them caved or killed each other, whichever happened first.” She shrugged and Steven looked at her in disbelief as she ignored him.

He laughed. “Of course you would. So I don’t need to worry about this?”

“No, I have this handled.”

“You know you are my favourite daughter-in-law.”

“I am your only one.”

“Speaking of, Angie told me your news. I am excited to be a grandfather again.”

She smiled at Steven. “We are… cautiously optimistic, don’t want a repeat of last time.”

WB told her in the kindest voice she ever heard. “I know there won’t. Anything else I should know before I say goodbye?”

She deployed her playful tone. “Nothing much, I am just divorcing your son.”

Even though she couldn’t see him, she could hear the smile in his voice. “Okay. I just want you to know that you get custody of me and Angie, Steven can get Tom.” She smiled and looked at her husband who was also smiling.

“See Steven you get Tom in the custody battle, all else is mine.”

He smiles. “Better than Angie.”

WB spoke from the other side. “I will leave you two to it. Give Red and Kitty my regards. When will we see you next?”

“We’ll be in Milwaukee 4th of July.”

And with that they said their goodbyes and hung up. The prior conversation in the basement was forgotten as people were trying to make sense of what they witnessed, so Jackie turned to her husband.

“What is it with people calling me to talk to you, I am Jackie Burkhart-Hyde damnit, I am the one whose attention people should be fighting for!”

Before he could answer Donna exclaimed for the millionth time that night. “Burkhart-Hyde?!”

Jackie looked at her puzzled. “What??”

“You called yourself Jackie Burkhart-Hyde.”

Jackie looked at her. “I did, didn’t I. Just… ugh Shut up you lumberjack.”

Steven sighed. “She is Jackie Burkhart-Hyde, you got a problem with that?”

This time Fez replied. “Nope. We’re all good Hyde.”

“That’s cool.”

Jackie smiled wide at her husband. “Whatever.”

“Oh my god!” Eric exclaimed. “You two are really really married.”

Jackie sighed. “Yes Eric, Steven Hyde and I are married. I don’t know what you don’t understand.”

“Why?”

Jackie looked at him. “Same reason you and Donna for married, we love each other.”

Donna sat and thought for a second before speaking. “Wait you two are seriously married, like dinner on the table when he gets home from work married?”

“Yeah seriously married.” Said Jackie with a laugh.

Steven smiled at her too. “And I am the one that cooks, she can’t cook for the life of her.”

“Hey! I make sandwiches, which you eat for lunch every single day so… HA!”

“Oh gee really! That’s so nice.”

She glared at him. “Yeah, well then you can forget about any lunch time office dates. I am not making your food anymore and I’ll eat upstairs.”

“Did I say I love you?”

She pretended to think it over. “Yeah, I think you did last time you were in trouble. Didn’t work then, I don’t think is working now.”

Eric interrupted, “Stop flirting! This is creepy. I still cannot believe you two got married.”

Steven sighed. “Jackie and I have been married for almost as long as you two.”

She nodded. “We have been together for like 10 years.”

Donna paused. “Wait…. Eric and I got married 9 years ago.” She turned to Hyde. “Jackie was the girl you were talking about? JACKIE! And you didn’t say anything?”

She interrupted. “Wait, what do you mean talking about me?”

Donna looked at her. “He just said that he was dating a girl seriously and she could be that one.”

The entire room went ‘Awww’ to which Steven replied “Shut up!”

Jackie on the other hand just smiled. “I love you.” There was silence.

Jackie in an annoyed tone said. “This Steven, is where you say it back.”

He sighed. “Jackie, you know I love you too.”

She leaned in for a kiss and he happily obliged. That seemed to get everyone out of their shock.

“How long exactly have you 2 been in love with each other?” Asked Brooke. She figured she should also contribute to the conversation. 

They looked at each other and then turned to their friends.

“A long time”

“Too long” they both said in playful tones.

“Okay, we need to know how this happened right now!” Said Donna.

“This is just like high school.” Said Steven and Donna kept her gaze straight at them.

“We need to know the story, and not like _we were dating and then we got married_ story, like the whole thing.”

“What?!?” Steven exclaimed. “Do you really need to know?”

“YEAH!” Said Micheal. Everyone nodded.

“Ugh Jackie you do this, you love telling this story.”

“No I don’t Steven, it’s weird and awkward. The story is fun to tell strangers because they go ‘ _Awwwwwwww! You were so meant to be_ ’ people who know us always react the way Angie did ‘ _ugh, I don’t know who is settling, you or Steven_ ’.”

No one said a word, everyone just looked around till Jackie finally caved. “FINE! Where do you want me to start?”

Everyone spoke all at once,

Fez: After you left

Micheal: The first time you stopped thinking about me after you got with Hyde

Brooke: The romantic part

Naina: When you two first met

Eric: When you cast your evil voodoo on Hyde

Steven and Jackie just looked around. “Okay, first of all, there was NO VOODOO Eric! Fez after I left doesn’t make sense, I didn’t see Steven for a long time and mostly dated other people, Micheal I stopped thinking about you long before I got with Steven.”

Micheal made his signature indignant sound and Jackie spoke over him. “Brooke, I don’t really know what parts are romantic and Naina, we have known each other just as long as Eric and Donna, and if you don’t know, that’s a very very long time.”

Donna looked around the room. “About what happened that summer Kelso and I were in California.”

Jackie looked at her win shock. “Like 16 years ago?”

“Yeah. That’s when you two started didn’t it.”

Fez looked at her. “Shouldn’t it be their first date?”

Donna looked at him with a deadpan. “Yeah, which must have happened over that summer.”

“Ai… no, it was that Veterans Day, Jackie brought a beautiful man, Charles or something and Hyde punched him.”

Micheal looked up. “Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Man I was so mad that day.”

Steven and Jackie shared a look. “Did we not tell anyone what happened that night?”

He shock his head. “No. Somehow we never did.”

Jackie turned to her friends. “Okay, that’s simple enough, we kissed at the end of the date, and I realised Donna was right, I wasn’t in love with Steven, I was just glad he was becoming my friend.”

Eric looked at them. “So nothing happened.”

Steven replied. “Not till that summer.”

Fez looked around. “Okay, I was here all summer too, I want to know how it happened, and how did Fez not know what was going on under his nose the entire time?”

They shared a look. She knew that Steven didn’t like to talk about his feelings in front of too many people, she would always gladly take that bullet for him because he did more than just love her and support her in their bubble. She was grown up enough to know that she didn’t need loud gestures and declarations of love and commitment, she was content with the quiet yet explosive peace she found with Steven.

“Well, after Donna and Micheal ran away, Eric just cried in his room or sat all sad and creepy in the Vista Cruiser, and you Fez, spent all the daylight hours by the pool, because there were a lot of girls in bikinis, remember.”

He smiled. “Yeah… that was a good summer.”

“With everyone gone, I just hungout with Steven. And then one day he invited me over to listen to an Abba record…”

He interrupted. “Hey, hey, hey, just because you are telling the story doesn’t mean you can change it to make it sound like what you think is romantic.”

“Okay, fine. We were watching The Price Is Right and it was boring. I don’t remember how it happened, but one minute we had nothing to do, the next, he had each other to.”

“NICEE” Screamed Micheal and Jackie flinched.

Eric looked between the two, “Wait, you two got together cause you were bored?”

“Yeah Eric, why do you think we said it was a fling?”

“To lie!" He replied in a duh tone. "You both really don’t know who made the first move?”

“No.”

“I did.”

Everyone turned to Steven. “What?!”

“I made the first move Jacks, I wanted to kiss you that day.”

She smiled back at him. “I wanted to kiss you too, if you hadn’t, I would have made the first move.”

He smirked. “It was obvious.”

Donna snapped her finger in front of them. “Impatient pregnant woman here, I don’t think the details are important, you can just give the highlights. When did you go from fling to serious.”

Jackie looked at Steven before turning back to everyone else. “I can’t speak for Steven, but at the beginning we talked about how we would stop when you got back because then summer would be over, but I just didn’t want to stop so we stayed together. And I knew I loved him… only after I said it actually, we were fighting about Micheal and that girl from California and he was just really mad and then I just blurted ‘I love you’ and realised that I did.”

Brooke and Naina seemed invested in their stories, and reacted just like Jackie predicted. “Awwwww.” Said Brooke.

Naina chimed in, “You guys were so meant to be.”

Jackie just smiled at her.

Steven looked at his old friends. She saw determination on his face, like he would take his friends teasing remarks for it to be known how much he cared about his wife, she gave him a look that said ‘ _you don’t have to’_ but he just smiled and started talking.

“What Jackie said about the summer. I had never felt that way about a girl before, and I never have. I knew I loved her a little before her. We went out to her parents cabin to clean it out, she was mad at me and we fought. But then Red found a stash, thought it was mine, almost kicked me out, but she said it was hers and saved me, even when she was mad at me. The stash was Kelso’s, but it was a good day.”

"You both fought an awful lot." Commented Naina and everyone in the room nodded, they all turned to Brooke. "I am just nodding along!"

Jackie continued their story. “After everything, when I left I forgave Steven within a few months, I understood why he did it, it wasn’t ok, but it was forgivable. I met my friends, dated this guy and went to University of Chicago where I met Angie.”

“Hyde’s sister?” Asked Eric

“Yeah, weirdly I’ve known his family longer than him, they were so glad we were dating, because I mean, everybody loves me. Anyways I met Angie and WB and then after graduating I got a job at TCD met John and we started dating, I found out that Angie had a brother before finding out that it was Steven and WB offered me to do a report of Grooves opening a record label in Chicago and so we went to interview Steven and that was ’82.”

Brooke looked at Jackie. “I thought the Grooves interview was with Benjamin Madden?”

Jackie nodded. “It was, I did the pre-interview.”

Donna looked at Jackie. “Wait you were dating John when you met Hyde.”

“Yeah, we were all friends for a while too, then he got the job in New York and we knew it was over, I mean we were in a serious relationship, but not serious enough for me to drop everything and follow him or for him to give it up for me. Then Steven and I hung out for a while, till around September of ’83 when we got back together.”

Steven continued for her. “Your folks found out a few months later.”

Eric looked flabbergasted. “My parents know?”

“Yeah, what do you think they do every 3 Sunday’s?”

“You are their secret weekend guest? I thought it was Mark Hamill!”

“You are still a huge dork aren’t you.”

He nodded. “Hey, you married the devil.”

He just smiled at Jackie. “Yeah, yeah I did. Love her too.”

“Awww” “Ewwww”

Naina asked the next question. “When did you two get married?”

“October 23rd 1985.”

“Why didn’t you two invite us man.” Eric asked.

“I didn’t know we were getting married.” Steven answered.

Donna scoffed. “I thought you came up with smarter lies than that.”

Jackie defended her husband, “It’s a true story.”

Steven patted her head. “One morning I wake up and she is just looking at me, I had gotten a ring a few months before and was gonna pop the question but she stopped me saying she wasn’t ready and Valentine’s proposals were tacky. So she wakes we up early and somehow found and is wearing the ring and decides we are engaged and that we were going to the closest Indiana town to get married.”

Donna looked at Jackie in disbelief. “YOU decided to have a shotgun wedding.”

Jackie replied in her snobby voice. “It was a perfect wedding Donna, we said our own vows, I wore a pretty dress and then we went to lake Michigan and danced to uptown girl. It was the best day of my life.”

“Ditto.” 

“And that’s our story, we were two stupid teenagers who hurt each other and broke up, we met again as two adults who wanted to be serious and have been together ever since. That’s it. There is nothing special about it.”

Fez was in tears ranting about how emotional this was and everyone else was processing. 

Micheal laughed. “I can’t believe Hyde ended up with Jackie.”

Eric looked around his group of friends. “I can’t believe Jackie doesn’t have a cutesy nickname for Hyde.”

“Aww, I did in high school. It was puddin’ pop.”

Eric and Donna looked at each other and then at Steven. “Puddin’ pop?”

Steven put his hands up. “I never heard that before in my life.”

Everyone, not believing Steven burst into laughter. Jackie smiled. “If you think that’s funny, you should hear what Steven used to call me. He called me his….” Before she could finish, her voice was muffled as he decided to kiss her. She pulled away to exclaim “Hey!” Before kissing him again. 

She pulled away. “You know what I just realised, most people have found out about us because they walked in on us.”

“It can’t be that many people Jacks.”

“Mr and Mrs Forman have both walked in on us, these guys found out both times by walking in on us, Angie found us making out in Grooves, Jasmine and Aaron found you in my bed that morning.”

“That one doesn’t count, she lived with you. Besides I told WB and Pam and we visited your father in Prison.”

“Still! Too many people walk in on us.”

“Well, you should really learn to keep your tongue to yourself.”

“I hate you.”

And just like that they were kissing again.

She could hear teasing murmurs around them, but for the first time in 16 years she just didn’t care, what they thought of their relationship, whether they thought it could last or who was lower their standards for whom. She was just happy to be with him.

Mr and Mrs Forman came home with all the children, and were surprised to find Steven and Jackie there, they greeted them and said it was nice to see them again, as they went upstairs, she swore she saw nostalgia and happiness in both their eyes.

After Jackie’s revelation, like magic things around her started to change, suddenly the case of the missing married friends didn’t matter, they were just 8 people sitting in a basement having a laugh. She knew they would never be the 6 people they once were, instead their friendship would live on in tiny moments buried in their memories which would bring smiles to their faces when they thought of them. They would not spend all their time in the Forman basement, instead meet every few years (as their schedules allowed) and laugh hysterically as they retell the same old stories about the 70’s.

Steven and Jackie didn’t tell anyone about her pregnancy. They were even the first ones to leave that night, chasing to spend their night in the hotel room they had. Donna wasn’t Jackie’s best friend anymore and Eric, Kelso or Fez weren’t Steven’s.

But they all now had their phone number.

It was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first: I am not gonna lie, I have never seen a Star Wars movie, actually that's not entirely true, I went to the movies when the 7th one came out, but I promptly fell asleep and don’t actually remember the movie. So my knowledge and references come from my brother talking my ear off about them and me pretending to listen. (I mean I think there’s actually a character named Jabba the Hut, who names somebody that!)
> 
> This chapter took me so long because I'll be honest I re-wrote it like 5 times, when I started this story I didn't really expect people to read it and like it. But they did! and they were waiting to see how I end this (There's still 2 parts left) which was stressful. Because this story was in my head for a while, I never really had a very concrete idea of how this conversation was going to go in my head, it was just always implied how it would end. So when I had to pen it down I was worried that it would be anticlimactic, but half way through I made the same realisation that Jackie did, that how others perceive this story doest change what it is.  
> I am personally not a big fan of melodrama, I like my TV also to be realistic and not very climactic. I think that events happen in life, but they never explode into a tv-like drama scene. 
> 
> All that being said, I do really hope that people enjoyed it, and if they did know the way this story was being told, they'd know I wouldn't do over-the-top stuff anyways. 
> 
> This story has almost come to an end, so here's what will be coming up next...  
> 1\. The final chapter a.k.a the full version of how they left the friendzone (which I totally have planned.)  
> 2\. The epilogue following a chunk of years of everyone's life a little something about the next generation (I decided to not write spin off and instead maybe write a slightly antsy post-parts of season 8 story.)
> 
> And attached to this as a separate work (making it a series)  
> 3\. The chronological timeline of this story that I came up when I started this story. There are some events and instances that I have implicitly applied here, which can be explicitly read. 
> 
> Anyone who read the note till here - 😘 and I hope you are excited for the remaining bits of this story because I am!


	25. Uptown Girl

Uptown Girl • 1983

_The 3rd Wednesday of April_

They were both sitting in his apartment, she had heard the message that was left on his 3 weeks ago answering machine it was his dream job offer. They were looking at each other,because in their hearts they knew that they were over. That 2 hours from now, her super smart and perfect boyfriend would board a place to New York and he would go onto bigger and better things and she would be here. Where she belonged, starting out, moving her own mountains.

When Steven first told her she could do things by herself and not need a man to take care of her she had scoffed, and yet somehow she stood here today, knowing that she wanted nothing more than to take care of herself and build a name for herself on her merits and not looks (well… not just looks).

He held her palms in his. “You know I love you Burkhart, I haven’t seen energy like yours in my life, don’t know if I ever will.” She nodded through her tears and reached up to kiss him.

“You turned my energy into passion John, thank you for may self confidence, I may not need you to make me complete, but it’s only because you reminded me that I am pretty damn awesome.”

“And don’t you forget it. God, getting over you is gonna be difficult.”

She just smiled back and shrugged. “Eh, I’ll be fine the minute you leave.” They share another tearful kiss and she helps him take his stuff down. His luggage moved a day ago, so the truck reaches with him. She put him in his taxi and suddenly she was single again.

She couldn’t stop bawling and she needed a drink, her house was too far, but Steven Hyde, he lived only 2 blocks away and she made her way to his place.

He opened the door to a crying her and looked perplexed. “What are you… oh today is the day John left isn’t it?”

She nods and he opens up his door and she walks inside straight to his kitchen, grabs him a beer can and herself the largest bottle of vodka she can find.

After a minute of silence he asks, “So, how are you doing?”

She turned to him and gave him a look. “I am sitting on my ex-boyfriend’s couch, drinking his alcohol, how do you think I am doing?”

He shrugged. “Thought you might wanna talk about it, sorry.”

She looked between him and the episode of Cheers on TV, “Or we could just watch TV?”

He smiled at her. “Sure.”

They watch TV in silence for about an hour before she takes him up on his offer to talk. "Its just sucks you know, every time I get comfortable and happy in a relationship, the guy runs away, cheats or college happens or a better job offer comes along." she sees his grimace and adds as an afterthought "No offence."

He just sighs. "You are gonna find someone great Jackie." It brings a smile to her face as she remembers the last time he comforted her after a breakup. 

She pauses. "No, you know what, I think I need to be single for a while. You know sow my wild oats, just be a girl in her 20's. I mean its not 1950 anymore, I don't have expiration date for marriage." She looks at him. "Wait, do I?"

"Nah."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. I know that when you are ready to settle down, there is gonna be a line of guys, hoping to get a chance." She smiled at him. 

After watching the TV for a few more minutes she turned to him, "Lets go to a bar!"

"What?"

"I need to not be all mopey about John. Go to a bar, have some guys hit on me, it'll make me feel better." She tried to entice him. "And I'll help you pick up a girl, I know your type!" She wiggled her eyebrows. 

"Its a Wednesday night Jackie."

"Since when doing you care?"

"Since I like my job. We can go Saturday, as long as you help me pick up a chick."

"Deal. Help me pick up non-creepy guy and i'll help you pick up a chick."

They shook hands. "Till then, you think we can 'sit in circle' metaphorically speaking?"

"I don't have any stash."

"Steven Hyde doesn't have a stash, what happened to him?"

"He stopped being a careless teenager. I haven't smoked since the night before Donna graduated."

"So you have nothing?"

"I have more booze, and the TV runs 24x7."

She smiled. "I guess that will have to do." He smiled back 

He had 3 more beers and she drank a bottle and a half of vodka.

She woke up on his couch the next day, on the table some breakfast and a note.

_Jackie,_

_This is hangover food, eat it and the Aspirin, I am guessing you aren’t going into work but I have to. See you _ _Saturday._

_You friend,_

_Steven._

She smiled, ate, did the dishes, left him a note simply saying thank you and returned to the apartment she shared with Jasmine and Aaron.

_The 1st Saturday of July_

They did this almost every Saturday, they tried as many bars in Chicago that they could. She would tell girls how good she heard he was in bed and he kept the creeps from hitting on her. Most nights they went home with different people and didn't return to the same bar for at least the next 4 weeks. They called it their Saturday Pact. 

This particular night they were in the bar that was both their favourite for the simple reason that it was half way between both their apartments. He was being unnecessarily picky that night. 

"Nope."

"Come on Steven, she is so hot, I am almost jealous."

"You have no reason to be jealous Jackie. All the guys here want you and the girls are glaring at you."

She smacked his shoulder. "You flatter me Steven, I am being serious, look around and pick someone already!"

She sighed. "I don't know the selection is lacking tonight."

She looked at him in disbelief. "I don't know, I think you need more to drink. I'll go refill our drinks."

Just as she is about to get up he grabs her arm. "Don't go yet, there is this dude at the bar, he's been eyeing you since the moment we walked in. Wait for a while and then go."

"Okay." She turned to the bar and indeed a hot guy was eyeing her, he raised his drink when he saw her looking at him and she smiled. 

"I'll go their in 20 minutes."

There was a pause. "So Angie and I fought again."

She smirked at him. "That isn't something new Steven, you and Angie have a worse track record than Eric and Donna. Its usually so stupid because the correct answer is always half way between what you and Angie say."

"Well, its not my fault that she is a spoilt daddy's little girl." That received him a smack. 

"Thats offensive Steven."

He smiled at her. "To whom? Other spoilt daddy's little girls like you?"

"Shut up!" she paused. "and yes."

He laughed out loud and she glared. he didn't stop. "Its hilarious. WB just sits there, not saying anything."

"You are both his children Steven, he is not gonna pick sides. I mean unless one idea is seriously damaging to Grooves, he is going to trust BOTH your instincts."

He sighed looking all thoughtful. "Its weird though, Never had anyone trust my instincts before. Hell I didn't trust them." He looked in her eyes. "I mean he just believes in me, no reason just does. I've never had anyone's trust like that before."

"I have always, always trusted your instincts Steven."

"And look where that got you."

She just smiled. "In a place where you are one of my best friends. Steven if you believe in yourself half as much as I did, as I still do, you will never doubt your instincts ever again."

He just looked into her eyes and then to the bar. "I think you should go up there, that guy seems nice." She nods goes up there and flirts with the guy till they leave. 

If she has stayed back or glanced back, she would have seen Steven stare at her in awe, as his expression changed multiple times before settling on one that said he was love. She would have seen him sigh and get another beer before saying. "Damnit, you fell for her again didn't you!"

She would have seen him leave the bar alone that night.

_The 2nd Saturday of July_

That night, they talk for so long in the bar that its closing time. Slightly tipsy, she reaches up and kisses his cheek as the cab drops her home. 

They both go home alone that night. 

_The 2nd Saturday of September_

Steven and Jackie's Saturday Pact had changed so much since they first made it, they used the opportunity to spend all night drinking and talking to each other. Neither of them had picked anyone up on their bar nights since July, but that had now changed. There was a voice in the back of her head, asking her what the hell she was doing, but her and Steven were so engrossed in each other in her bedroom that she was not only ignoring that voice in her head but they also didn't bother to be quiet for her 2 roommates or lock the door. 

A few hours later she found herself wrapped in the arms of one of her closest friends, she hoped they could both pretend this never happened, but she knew that that was not possible. 

She lightly shook him. "Steven, Steven, come on wake up."

He slowly stirred out of his sleep. "So that happened."

He sighed. "Yeah."

"Now what?" There was silence before she continued. "I think we should just..."

"I'm gonna stop you right there Jackie. look I want to be with you."

She sat up straight. "What!"

"I want to be with you. This wasn't a one night, I was too drunk and you were there thing, I was very very well aware who I was kissing."

"I was too."

"Good, because I want to be with you."

She sighed. "We tried this before, we don't work Steven. We both get insecure and do dumb things."

"We used to. come on Jacks, we were 17 year old children not 23 year old adults. do you really think we will make the same mistakes again."

"I don't want to find out."

"You just have to trust, you were the one who taught me that remember?"

she laughed. "Yeah I remember."

"Good. Because I just want to be with you, no it's a fling, non-serious teenage stuff. Serious, like you are my girlfriend and I want everyone to know relationship."

"You know that I got out of a pretty serious relationship a few months ago right."

"I know, and if you say you don't want to do this right away, I'll wait. As long as you say I have a chance."

"Really?" he nodded. "Why?"

He sighed. "Because I know for a fact that I am in love with you again." She just stares at him bewildered as he continues. "The way you care about people around you, the light in your eyes when you talk about your work. I sound like a wimp, but whenever you smile at me, I feel better than I have felt my whole life, it makes me believe that I will amount to something in life."

There were tears in her eyes as she looked adoringly at him. "This is exactly the kind of boyfriend I wanted in high school"

"I know."

There was a pause. "I don't know it I can say..."

"I don't care, as long as you agree to give this another try, I don't care."

She smiled really wide and gave him a kiss. 

"I really do want to give this another try." 

He just smiled back at her, tucked her into him like in high school and they slept peacefully in each other's arms. 

The next morning, Aaron and Jasmine walked into the room, only to scream out loud and wake up the new couple. 

_Thanksgiving_

They spend thanksgiving alone together. While everyone they interact with daily knew they were together, their families didn't. Jackie didn't want to deal with her mother and while Angie had walked in on them at Grooves, for some reason they hadn't gotten around to telling WB, even though they knew he loved her, they decided to tell him at Christmas when she would go celebrate with them. 

That night Steven cooked at her apartment and they both enjoyed a candle lit dinner together. 

She ended the night by telling him she loved him and he just smiled at her, before kissing her and ending the celebrations of the day in her bed, or more accurately on every possible surface of her apartment. 

_Christmas Eve_

They spent Christmas Eve at WB's house in Milwaukee, Angie joked about both Steven and Jackie lowering their standards to be together, WB enjoyed Jackie's company as he always did, saying he could not have found a better girl for his son if he had tried. Angie's long-time boyfriend Tom was there too. The 5 of them felt like a real family. Steven called WB dad, WB laughed as Steven and Angie fought over who would get the last piece of pie. Tom and Jackie teamed up to one up the siblings and spilt the last piece of amongst themselves. It felt like a happy and welcoming home. 

That night, while Tom and Angie returned to their apartment promising to be back early next morning , Steven and Jackie chose not to drive to and from Chicago and instead spent the night at WB's. As they made themselves comfortable on the bed after christening it, Jackie begun to tease him. 

"You brought me here to meet your family!" She said in a sing-song voice. 

"It's just WB and Angie, you’ve known them longer Jackie."

"Still! You really wanted your biological family to like me."

HE shrugs, "Eh so what, maybe I did."

She smirked at him. "Awww. You wanna spend the rest of your life with me don’t you."

Suddenly they both froze, awkward silence taking over the room.

Jackie tried to salvage the situation. "I… I didn’t mean it like…"

Steven just smiled and kissed her forehead. "No. Yeah I do wanna spend the rest of life with you."

This time Jackie froze as she speechlessly stared at her boyfriend how looked at her amused a small smirk on his face.

"Is Jackie Burkhart really speechless... If I knew this makes you speechless I would have said something earlier. The silence continued so he added, "I don’t know where your mind is but this is where you give me an answer."

That brought her out of her shocked state, if only slightly. "Give you an answer? Wait… are you asking me to…"

He just smirked at her. "So what if I am?"

And she finally gained back her grasp on reality as she stared at her boyfriend.

"Excuse me, I am Jackie Burkhart and this is not our engagement story, you aren’t down on one knee, were both naked and there is no ring. Oh and also we’ve only been together for like 3 months!"

He just smiled. "You want a ring, I can get you a ring."

She stared at him in disbelief. "You are not getting me a ring right now Steven." she said in her bossiest tone. "I swear to god I will pinch you if you do."

"Jackie if you pinch me, its gonna cause a serious problem in our relationship."

"Ugh, fine. But you are not proposing to me right now Steven Hyde. Because I will say no, I am not kidding."

He looks at her and shrugs. "Ok. When is a good time."

She thinks for a while. "In 2 years."

He nods "I’ll see you with a ring in 2 years."

She pauses, taking in what he said. 

"You think we’ll be together in 2 years."

He just smiled at her. "I think that I am not letting you go for the rest of my life."

She can't believe what he is saying to her, after a minute she knows exactly what to say. 

"Move in with me."

Now he is the one rendered speechless. "What?"

She smiles back at him. "I never wanna let you go either, I know it's not marriage but it's still the same bed privileges."

He quickly got on board with the idea. "Your apartment or mine?"

"A new one, I don’t wanna ask Jasmine to move out and yours sucks."

He smiles. "Ok."

"Okay?"

"Really."

There was another pause

"Steven its living together, its real future stuff, you really wanna do this?"

"That’s cool, the future stuff I mean."

She smiled as kissed him. 

"I love you Steven."

"I love you too Jacks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - >
> 
> The epilogue is up too


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue • The Future

Hayley (middle name redacted) Burkhart-Hyde was born on 16th February 1994. It was a difficult day for everyone close to the mother. She went through a very difficult labour, with her husband by her side. She eventually had an emergency C-section and surgery to ensure she wouldn't get pregnant again, because it could very well kill her. All her friends, old and new waited in the waiting room for all the 38 hours she was in labour. 

After her birth, her father threatened his old friends' 6 month old son, Andrew Tyler Forman to stay away from his daughter. That threat didn't take, but this is a different story for a different time.

On his 4th birthday, 23 November 1994, Zach official became Zachary Burkhart-Hyde, taking the role of protective older brother almost instantly. He saw his race reflected in his grandfather and aunt, reducing taboo around race and as a family celebrating their multicultural ancestry. 

Jackie Burkhart finally gets the call from New York, except instead of getting a job offer there, she is offered to be a Capitol Hill correspondent. Her and her husband joke about the reversal in their positions, her criticising The Man while he runs a corporation. He doesn't hesitate to move the record label to Baltimore and they find a suburb halfway between DC and Baltimore to move them and their 2 children. 

On 23rd October 1995, Steven Hyde and Jackie Burkhart renew their vows, this time in front of all their friends and family. Micheal Kelso walks her down the aisle and all their children, lead by Betsy Jackie Kelso walk down the aisle in the cutest thing anyone has ever seen. Their vows, which are private, personal and emotional make sure there isn't a single dry eye in all their guests. 

They all celebrate in the Forman Basement, there are so many people that are important to them, people they consider family that the basement is overflowing but no one cares, they just enjoy their company. 

Steven and Jackie's children grew up in a house as loving as possible. 

Eric and Donna are happy. 

Red, Kitty, WB, Angie and Tom find peace and happiness in their mundane routines. 

Jasmine, Matt, Aaron, Lucy and Oliver still hangout in Chicago, always welcoming their old friends back with open arms. 

AND EVERYBODY LIVED NORMALLY EVER AFTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T H E E N D 
> 
> I can't believe this story is over. 
> 
> I have nothing really to say except thanks you!


End file.
